Pokemon Diamond and Pearl
by The Moonstar9
Summary: Misty leaves Cerulean City so she can become a better Pokemon Trainer and Gym Leader. She goes to the Sinnoh Region first because she knows Ash is there so she can travel with him again. 'Sorry but this story is cancelled'
1. Following a Maiden's Voyage

**Pokémon Diamond and Pearl**

**Episode 1: Following a Maiden's Voyage**

**Adventure/Friendship/Romance**

**Created on: 10/30/2010**

**Last Update: 12/4/2010**

**I made some few changes to the episodes as well so it won't have to be 'exactly' the same. Ash is 10 years old in this story, Brock is 15, and Misty is 10. Well enjoy the story. **

**Full Summary: Misty leaves Cerulean City to become a better Pokemon Trainer and Gym Leader for her sisters. Her first stop is the Sinnoh Region where she knows her friend Ash will be. Now Misty, Ash, Dawn, and Brock are traveling together though Diamond and Pearl series. Will Ash and Misty's love grow stronger or will they stay as friends? Let's find out...**

In a big pink/orange like house surrounded by a beautiful garden there was a Glameow sleeping peacefully on the windowsill. It was mewing sleepily in its sleep. In another room there was a young girl sleeping on a bed. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and she was dressed in a pink dress like pajamas. Then her Starly alarm clock went off. She woke up and sat up. She turned off the alarm clock.

_A tenth birthday is a happily anticipated mile stone in many young peoples' lives because after that day their Pokémon journey begins complete with their Pokémon partner. _

The girl blinked a few times before lying back down and pulling the covers over her head. A few seconds later she got out of bed and walked over to a window. She opens the window.

"Ahh,"

_And this young lady, Dawn, is one of those people as her tenth birthday has come and gone and her Pokémon now waits in the wings._

It was a bright and beautiful day outside. The birds were chirping and there were lots of houses around. The girl smiled.

The girl's name was Dawn and today was her tenth birthday. It was the happiest day of her life because that's when her Pokémon journey begins.

"This is going to be a great day!" she exclaimed.

Later, Dawn was just finishing getting dressed. She was putting some yellow string hair clips in her hair to hold pieces of her hair together. She was wearing a short dress, black at the top and pink at the bottom. There was another white shirt tucked inside the black shirt and she was wearing a light red scarf around her neck.

"Dawn, are you up?" called Dawn's mother from outside her room.

"I am so up!" Dawn exclaimed as she patted down her hair.

Dawn's mother opens the door. Dawn's mother's name was Johanna. She had blue round hair with a red ribbon in her hair, she had blue eyes, and she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and she was wearing red slippers.

"Morning, dear," says Johanna.

"Good morning, mom," Dawn said cheerfully.

"I had a feeling you'd wake up early today," her mother said as she walked over to Dawn. Glameow followed behind her.

Dawn put her hands on her hips. "Mom, I am ten years old!" then she bends down to Glameow's level. "Morning, Glameow,"

Glameow just walked past Dawn and hopped on her bed. Glameow curls up on the bed and goes to sleep.

A few minutes later, Dawn and her mother were downstairs about to eat breakfast. Dawn was sitting at the breakfast table. There was a plate of food in front of her. It was waffles and eggs.

"I hope you finished packing," said Johanna as she passed Dawn a cup of coffee.

Dawn took the cup. "Hmm-mm, I did it all yesterday,"

"And just in case you forgot..." Her mother set the coffee cup down on the table. "Did you pack the postcard from Professor Rowan? You won't get your Pokémon without it or your Pokedex,"

Dawn sips some of her coffee and then sets the cup down on the table. "I know, Mom," she checks her pocket for something. Then she pulls out the postcard. "See. I'd never forget this!"

On the postcard showed some words and pictures of three Pokémon. A Piplup, a Turtwig, and Chimchar.

"Good!" Mom exclaimed. "So, have you decided which one of those three Pokémon you're going to pick?"

"Not yet," Dawn sighed. "They're all so cute! The thing is, I'm sure that any of them would make an awesome partner!" She looks over at a wall with all her mother's rewards and pictures on it. "I gotta be smart though. I wanna be a top coordinator like you mom!"

Dawn's mother sat down at the table across from her. "Then first off you have to become a great Pokémon trainer," her mother said. "And a breeder too. Please remember, dear, all winning coordinators start it out as Pokémon trainers first,"

Dawn looked at her mother happily. "You're right mom!" she exclaims. Then she looks down at her postcard. "That's just what I'll do,"

Dawn start's thinking about it…

_In a Pokémon Stadium, there were lots of people sitting around on the bleachers. Three judges were sitting behind booths._

"_And now for our next coordinator, making her day view, it's Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" shouted a female voice from the speakers. _

_Dawn standing in the arena getting ready to show off her Pokémon. She was wearing a red and pink long dress with yellow and blue beads on it. She had a Pokeball in her hand._

"_Alright, Chimchar! Spotlight!" she yells as she throws the Pokeball._

_The Pokeball hits the ground and a Chimchar comes out. _

"_Chimchar!" it shouted._

_Dawn jumps in the air. "Now use Flamewheel!"_

_Chimchar used Flamewheel to the air. The crowd goes wild! _

"_And an excellent Flamewheel from Chimchar!" shouted the voice on the speaker._

Dawn is now posing in front of her mom now with her eyes closed. "There!" Dawn exclaims. "What did you think of that, mom?"

Her mother sweat dropped. "Top coordinators need to eat breakfast too,"

"Or Piplup. Piplup's a water type Pokémon," Dawn said as she closed her eyes again.

_Dawn is back in the stadium. She is now wearing a green dress. "Piplup! Spotlight!" she shouted as she threw a Pokeball._

_Piplup came out of the Pokeball. "Piplup!"_

_Dawn stretched out her arms. "Bubblebeam! Go!"_

_Piplup used Bubblebeam to the air. The crowd goes crazy!_

"_Wow! Now that's the definition of a perfect Bubblebeam!" shouted the voice on the speaker. _

Dawn is posing again in front of her mom with her eyes closed.

"Can't this wait until after we eat?" her mother asked, rather irritable.

Dawn stops posing and puts one finger on her chin in thought. "Or Turtwig! A grass type,"

_She's in the stadium again. She's wearing a purple magician's hat and purple magician's clothes. "Gooo, Turtwig!" Dawn throws a Pokeball._

_Turtwig comes out of the Pokeball. "Turtwig!"_

"_Use Razorleaf!" she shouts as she throws pink balls into the air._

_Turtwig uses Razorleaf on the pink balls slicing them in the process._

Dawn starts dancing around. "What do you think of that?" she bows when she's done.

Dawn's mother smiled. "I think if you keep messing around you won't have time to get any Pokémon,"

"Hm? You're right. Sorry mom!" Dawn sat at the table across from her mother and began quickly eating her breakfast.

When they were finished Dawn went upstairs to her room to get her stuff. Luckily she already packed a bunch of her things the other day. She began rolling out a very big suitcase.

Johanna was standing outside on the doorstep with the door wide open. "What a great day," she said. "Perfect for starting on a journey. So Dawn, are you ready?"

Dawn comes out of the house pushing out the big pink suitcase. "Oh yeah!"

"Oh, what's all that?"

"It's just all my stuff. It's not like I packed things I don't need,"

Dawn's mother lays her suitcase on the ground and then opens it. There were only clothing in the bag. "It's all clothes,"

"That and some jewelry and face stuff," said Dawn.

Her mother sighed as she picked up a black shirt. "Do you know what your journey is for?"

"To become a Pokémon trainer, right?" asked Dawn.

"Exactly," her mother sets a yellow backpack on a table. "Which means this is plenty,"

Dawn stares at the backpack with her mouth open. "Aww, that's it?"

"If you wanna become a top trainer and a smart traveler then trust me,"

"Okay, Mom," Dawn puts on the backpack. "What did you put in it anyway?"

"Just your tooth brush, tooth paste, socks, underwear, money, Pokémon food, and some other Pokémon stuff,"

Dawn shrugged and nodded.

"One more thing," her mother said as she handed her a ribbon.

"What's this?"

"That's the first championship ribbon I have ever won in a contest. I always carry it as a good luck charm." Her mother says. "Now if you will I'd like you to carry too,"

"Really?"

Johanna giggles. "As long as you don't lose it!"

"Wow, thanks mom! Aw I'm gonna miss you!" Dawn hugs her.

"Same here, sweetie," her mother returns the hug.

After a few seconds they broke the hug.

"Now you be good, okay Dawn?"

"I will! Well, see you soon!" Dawn exclaimed as she rushed over to her bike. She started laughing as she got onto her bike.

"Professor Rowan's lab is just outside of Sadgem Town," her mother said. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Don't worry about me!" Dawn pulls out a map. "See I got this map right here! Okay, off we go!" she starts riding her bike away.

"Now do your best to take care of yourself, okay?" calls her mom as she waves.

Dawn waves back. "No need to worry, mom!"

She drove over a pebble and almost falls off her bike.

"Dawn no!" shouted her mother.

Then Dawn got control over the bike before it fell. "See I told ya! Bye!"

Dawn's mom sighed. Glameow jumped beside her. "Every time when she tells me not to worry I worry the most,"

Glameow just purred.

Dawn was riding her bike down a path. There was a sign up ahead. It said 'ROUTE 201' and then there was some arrows pointed in two directions with words on them saying 'SANDGEM TOWN' and 'TWINLEAF TOWN'. Dawn took the way to Sandgem Town.

A family of Chatot's flew over Dawn. She could see Sandgem Town just up ahead.

"There it is!" she exclaimed. "Ha-ha,"

When she got down in the town she began looking around for Professor Rowan's lab. Then she stopped her bike in front of a house like place. It looked like Professor Rowan's lab even though she had never seen a lab before.

"Here we are! I know Professor Rowan's lab anywhere!" she exclaimed as she got off her bike and ran towards the entrance. Dawn opens the door and smiles. "Okay, here I am for my Pokémon!"

"You came to the right place, kid!" shouted a guy.

"Huh?" Dawn realized she wasn't in Professor Rowan's lab she was in a restaurant. The people in the restaurant were staring at her strangely.

"Hey you're eating too, aren't ya?" asked the same guy from behind a counter.

"No…sorry," she sighed as she left the restaurant. She hops on her bike and starts riding at top speed. "Oh man! Me and my great directions! And I thought I'd know a lab if I seen it!" She pulls out her postcard. There was a small map on the postcard. The map said to make a left turn. Dawn quickly made a turn. "Not there!"

Dawn took another direction and didn't find the lab. "No way!" she cried.

She takes another direction and still didn't find the lab. "I want my mom..." she gets off her bike and starts looking around. "Let's see…make a right and then a left…or make a left and then right…" she looks at her postcard again. "Maybe it's upside down," then she bumps into someone.

It was an old man. He had gray hair with a big gray beard, and he was wearing a dark brown coat, black pants, and he was wearing a blue shirt up under the coat. He was holding a brown briefcase in his right hand. He had his back turned to Dawn.

Dawn quickly jumped away. "I'm so sorry!"

The old man turned around to face her. "Hello. You're looking lost,"

Dawn stared up at the old man. She wondered if he was speaking to her even though there was no one else around. Unless he was talking to himself. "Huh…are you talking to me?"

"There's no one else here and you are looking very lost," he said.

Dawn sweat dropped. "Yeah…but I'll be fine,"

"Perhaps. But you don't look fine right now,"

Dawn looked down in disappointment. "Yeah…I guess so,"

The old man frowns. "You must be a new trainer since you got that postcard. Maybe you should come with me to my lab so you could get your starter Pokémon,"

"Yeah I guess I could…" then she gasped. "Wait, did you say lab?"

_This could be professor Rowan._ Dawn thought.

"You may be lost but you can hear. I'm Professor Rowan," the old man turns and starts walking away.

_And I was right!_ Dawn thought. _But where's he going?_

Professor Rowan turned around and looked at Dawn. "You do want your Pokémon now don't you?"

"Ahh, course I do!" she began to follow.

In Professor Rowan's Lab, two men were standing by a table. They were both wearing white lab coats. One of them had blue hair and the other had chocolate hair. On the table there were three Pokémon eating Pokémon food out of small bowls. It was a Piplup, a Chimchar, and a Turtwig.

"And to think we worry they weren't going to like it," said the blue haired guy. He had his hands behind his back in a doctor like manner. "And now I guess we're going to have to worry if we have enough of this stuff on hand, right?" he chuckles.

Turtwig stared at them strangely. "Turtwig?"

"I guess they are as hungry as they are cute," said the brown haired guy.

Then a woman and a man came through a door. The woman was wearing some eyeglasses, she had purple hair, and she was wearing a white lab coat with red dress up under it. The man had forest green messy hair, and he was also wearing a white lab coat with a green shirt and black pants up under it. They were both pushing a flat white cart with a Starravia and a Starly on it.

"What are you doing with those two?" asked the guy with the blue hair.

"I thought that it might be a good time to examine them before Professor Rowan comes back," the guy with green hair replied.

"Good idea. I'm a big fan of Starly," blue haired guy says. "Starly was the very first Pokémon I caught on my journey,"

Chimchar and Piplup were eating hungrily. Once Chimchar finished its last crumbles of food it took Piplup's food.

"Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!" growled Piplup at Chimchar. There were tears in Piplup's eyes.

Chimchar stuck its tongue out at Piplup then it slapped its rear in Piplup's face. "Chimchar, chim!"

"Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup shouted. Then it opens its mouth and bubbles comes flying out at Chimchar. "Piplup!"

Chimchar jumped out of the way. The Bubbles blasted at the wall, destroying it. Piplup started jumping around crazily.

"Piplup, cut it out!" the blue haired guy shouted, as he grabbed Piplup. "Stop acting like a spoiled child!"

Piplup squirmed in his grasp trying to get free. It used Bubblebeam again on Chimchar. Chimchar jumped out of the way and onto a high spot on the wall. Then it jumped over onto of Turtwig and passed Starrapter and Starly.

"Piplup!"

Piplup used Bubblebeam. But instead of hitting Chimchar it hit Starrapter and Starly by mistake. Starrapter and Starly were hit with the Bubblebeam. They flew up high in panic.

"Stop it this instant! Starrapter calm down!" shouted the blue haired guy.

Starrapter used Whirl Wind. Papers blew about and chairs and books.

"Starrapter what's the Whirl Wind for?"

The powerful gust of wind broke a window. Everyone gasped. Piplup finally got out of that blue haired guy's grasp. Starrapter flew out the broken window with Starly, Chimchar, and Piplup after it.

The guy with blue hair put his hands on his head. "Just great! Professor Rowan's away, a new trainer is coming, and now this! We've got work to do!" he said as he ran away.

"Right!" everyone said as they followed him. They all ran towards a door when it opened they stopped. Professor Rowan and Dawn stood there. "HE'S BACK!"

"Yes, it is my laboratory isn't it?" said Professor Rowan.

"Professor of course it is!"

Dawn tilted her head when she saw the mess. "Oh dear…"

"Professor I'm so sorry about this. We had a slight problem with the Chimchar and the Piplup we had for the new trainer ran into the forest…" the guy with blue hair said.

Everyone began walking over to the table where Turtwig was still eating at.

"On top of that, while conducting on my evolution research Starly and Starrapter got out as well," he finished. He sighed when he saw Turtwig. "Fortunately we still have Turtwig,"

Turtwig looked at Professor Rowan. "Wig?"

"Yes," said the Professor.

Turtwig looked scared all of a sudden. It looked back down at its food. "Turtwig…"

"Sir, I'd like to go look for them?" Dawn exclaimed.

"You would?" asked the Professor.

"Yes! We're talking about Pokémon that could be my future partner!"

She could see that Professor Rowan was thinking for a moment. She hoped that he would let her.

"Well just remember that you need to crouch down so you could talk to them at eye level. You should be able to calm them down," the Professor said.

Dawn smiled. "Okay, I'll do that!"

"Good girl. I wish you luck,"

"Thank you!"

Later, Dawn was outside Professor Rowan's lab. "Wow that Professor Rowan is a really nice guy much nicer than I thought," she ran towards the forest that was up ahead.

She ran past two Bidoof's that were standing right in the way. A Starravia and Buneary watched Dawn run into the forest. Two Starly's were flying in the air right above Dawn that kept saying 'Starly'. Dawn stopped when she reached the forest. She looked around when she spotted Chimchar hanging from a tree.

"It's Chimchar!" she shouted. Piplup suddenly jumped in front of Dawn. "Piplup!"

Piplup used Bubblebeam on Chimchar. Chimchar swung to another tree avoiding getting hit by the powerful bubbles.

"Stop that, Piplup," Dawn commanded. Piplup turned to her and used Bubblebeam on her. "Hah!" Dawn jumped out of the way just in time. "That's not nice!" then she saw that Piplup and Chimchar were running deeper in the forest. "Hey you two, wait up!" Dawn raced after them.

Dawn was still running her fastest. Piplup and Chimchar were gone now. "You guys? Chimchar? Piplup?" she stopped running. "Where could they have gone off to now?"

"Piplup!"

"That's Piplup!" Dawn ran to the sound. Then she stopped when she saw Piplup trapped in a big web along with a few other Pokémon. "It was you!" Dawn frowned and began to walk over to the web. Then something exploded right in front of her. She gasped and back away. An Ariados was climbing down the web. "Ariados, leave them alone!" Dawn shouted angrily.

Ariados ignored her and used a dangerous move on her. Dawn yelled and jumped out of the way. Ariados kept using that move on her. She kept dodging it.

Dawn had enough of this. "That's it! Alright Ariados over here!" she shouted as she ran towards the big web. Ariados began to crawl after her on trees quickly. "Hurry! Come on hurry it up!" Dawn stopped in front of the web.

"Piplup?" Piplup was confused.

"Don't worry, Piplup," Dawn said as she winked. "Won't be long now,"

Ariados used that move again. Dawn quickly jumped out of the way. The web exploded blasting all of the Pokémon out of it. Piplup was flying through the air. Dawn ran and caught Piplup.

"I got you!" she exclaimed.

"Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!" it began to squirm in Dawn's grasp.

"I'm sorry you got scared but at least you're safe!" Dawn suddenly slipped and started sliding down a hill. "Ahhhhhh!" they both slid into some bushes. "Me and my big fat mouth!" She scrabbled out of the bushes with Piplup still in her arms. She held Piplup out so it was facing her. "But I promise you you're safe now. My names Dawn and I'm a brand new trainer. How are you?"

Piplup suddenly used peck on Dawn's face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Piplup jumped out of Dawn's arms. It had tears in its eyes. "Piplup! Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!"

Dawn put her hands on her hips. "Hey, remember you were the one chasing Chimchar but remember you're the one who got caught so if I were you I'd be pretty embarrassed right about now!"

Piplup was jumping around whining now.

"Hey I know the truth hurts but come on," Dawn said. She heard Piplup's stomach suddenly growl. Piplup blushed in embarrassment. "Ah-ha, now I see why you're such a grump. You're really hungry right?" Dawn asked.

Piplup sweat dropped and turned away.

Dawn giggled. "I knew it. I could read you like a book," she took off her backpack and unzipped it. She took out a small purple can. She opens the can and pours some brown food onto her hand. "Here, Pokémon food,"

Piplup looked at the food and then turned away from it in anger.

Dawn frowned. "Say what? What do you mean no? I think you got an attitude problem!"

"Lup!" Piplup shouts.

Dawn puts the food back into her backpack. "Come on,"

Ariados suddenly appeared in front of Dawn and Piplup. Dawn screamed. Ariados used bullet seed on them. Dawn and Piplup jumped out of the way. They both fell to the ground. Then there was suddenly a web filled with a lot of Ariados. Dawn screamed again.

"Piplup, let's go!" she shouted as she picked up her backpack and began to run. Piplup followed after her.

The Ariados shot some webs out of their mouth. The webs shot in front of Dawn and Piplup blocking their way. Dawn and Piplup ran in another direction. The Ariados shot some more webs out of their mouth. The webs shot in front of them again. This time they were trapped.

"They're really mad at us now! We destroyed Ariados' nest," Dawn said fearfully.

The Ariados used Bullet seed. Dawn and Piplup did their best to dodge them. Dawn's Pokémon food suddenly fell out of her backpack.

"I know! We'll use the Pokémon food to distract them," Dawn exclaimed. "Then we'll use the bubblebeam to smash the web,"

Piplup agreed.

Dawn threw some Pokémon food into the air. "Kay, come get it!"

The Ariados used their web from their mouth to grab the food and suck it into their mouth.

"Do it!" Dawn shouted to Piplup.

Piplup used bubblebeam on the webs. The webs exploded and they were ripped apart from the bubblebeam. That left an exit for them.

Dawn picked up Piplup and ran towards the exit. "We are out!" then she was suddenly tripped by a web. Piplup fell out of her arms. "Piplup get out of here! I'll be fine!"

Piplup urged Dawn to come on. "Piplup! Piplup!"

"Hurry!"

The Ariados used bullet seed on Dawn. Dawn yelled and covered her face with her arms. Piplup got in front of Dawn and began charging up. The bullet seeds were hitting Piplup instead of Dawn. Dawn removed her arms from her face and stared at Piplup in amazement.

"Is that…a move?" she whispered. "I think Piplup's using bide!"

Piplup was finished charging up and it used bide on the Ariados. The Ariados were blasted off into the sky from the powerful move. Piplup was breathing heavy from using all that energy.

"I gave that twice the damage that they gave us…" Dawn whispered. "Bide's one of the coolest moves I've ever seen," she looked down and Piplup and smiled. She got down on her knees. "Piplup, thanks so much,"

Piplup fell and Dawn caught it. She stood up with Piplup in her arms. "Aw Piplup,"

Later, Dawn was walking through the forest with Piplup in her arms. Then she saw a beautiful lake. The water was bright from the suns reflect and it was crystal clear. You could look in the water like you were looking through a mirror.

"Hey look, Piplup, it's Lake Verity,"

Piplup flushed in embarrassment as its stomach growled again. Dawn smiled and sat Piplup down on the grass. She took out the Pokémon food from her backpack. There was only a little bit left.

"Uh-oh, that's all that's left," Dawn said, holding out the food towards Piplup. "We used all the rest for bait,"

Piplup ate the food from Dawn's hand. Dawn smiled as Piplup chewed the food. Dawn could see Starrapter and Starly flying in the sky. Starrapter had Chimchar in its claws. Chimchar looked ashamed.

Dawn stood up. "So let's get back to the lab,"

There was suddenly a big gust of wind. The wind was blowing around the water and something flew out of it. It was a strange looking Pokémon. A Pokémon that Dawn had never seen before. Her and Piplup were amazed. Then it suddenly disappeared.

"Was that a Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup," says Piplup.

When Dawn made it back to Professor Rowan's lab she told him everything.

"Hm, the average story of a legendary Pokémon living in Lake Verity for a long time now, that might have been the Pokémon you saw," said Professor Rowan.

"Wow, you think so?" asked Dawn in amazement. "Awesome…"

The four other Professors were standing next to Professor Rowan.

"You've had quite a day. Perhaps not as expected but your journey has begun so now it's time for me to give you your Pokeballs and your Pokedex," Professor Rowan said.

"Here you go," one of the Professors handed Dawn a tray with a Pokedex and six Pokéballs on it.

"You see, this Pokedex will provide you with information for the various Pokémon you'll sure to encounter," Professor Rowan told Dawn.

Dawn picked up the Pokedex and opened it.

"And these are your Pokeballs," Professor Rowan picked up a Pokeball. "Very useful to carry your Pokémon around with you. And now it's time for you to pick your Pokémon,"

Everyone stood in front of the table with Piplup, Turtwig, and Chimchar sitting on it.

"These are the three available in the Sinnoh Region," says Professor Rowan. "The fire type, Chimchar,"

"Chimchar!" cheered Chimchar.

"The water type, Piplup,"

"Piplup!" cheered Piplup.

"And the grass type, Turtwig,"

"Turtwig!" cheered Turtwig.

"So have you decided which Pokémon you wanted?" Professor Rowan asked Dawn.

"Yes sir I do! Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed.

Chimchar fell over in disappointment.

"Good, then here's Piplup's Pokeball," he hands Dawn a Pokeball.

Dawn took the Pokeball. "Thanks," she walked over to Piplup. "Piplup, you and I already been through a lot, we're really a team!"

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed happily.

"Okay, let's go," Dawn returned Piplup into the Pokeball. "Thanks everyone!"

"You're welcome. Now off you go. Go on your journey," said Professor Rowan.

Dawn ran off. "Bye and thanks again!"

"Goodbye!" they all shouted.

When Dawn got outside, she hopped on her bike and road off. She was going to catch Pokémon with her Pokeballs and make friends on her journey. It was going to be a lot of fun for her!

"This time I'm really starting my adventure!"

On a big cruise ship, Ash, Pikachu, and Aipom were staring off into a town that was up ahead.

"There it is, the Sinnoh Region!" Ash said cheerfully.

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu.

Aipom made a strange noise.

"Think of all the Pokémon here," says Ash as he smiled. "We're going to make lots of new friends and I'm going to be the Sinnoh champ!"

"Pika, Pikachu!"

Three heads peered over at Ash from under some stairs. It was Team Rocket.

"So Aipom did follow you after all and I couldn't find Aipom anywhere so I guess that was the case," Professor Oak said.

Professor Oak and Tracey were talking to Ash from a computer monitor. They were in Professor Oak's lab.

"So you talked it over with Tracey eh?" asked Oak.

"Yeah that's why I let Aipom stay with me," Ash replied as he smiled. Ash, Pikachu, and Aipom were in a town talking to a monitor to Oak and Tracey.

Aipom put its head up in the screen. "Aipom!"

"In that case I'll be sure to send over Aipom's Pokeball to Professor Rowan," said Oak.

"Good thinking, Professor, and thanks a lot,"

There was a big Meowth balloon flying over Ash. James had a big gun like thing in his hands.

"Load and lock let's rock!" James shouted as he pulled the trigger. A big hand came out of the gun and went straight towards Pikachu. The hand grabbed Pikachu and pulled it away.

Ash spun around. "Pikachu! Who did that?"

"What's wrong?" demanded Oak.

Team Rocket began laughing. "Why absolutely nothing!"

Pikachu was trapped in a glass box. It used thunderbolt but it didn't break the box open.

"I can't believe they're here!" Ash shouted as he ran towards the balloon. Aipom followed after Ash.

"Prepare for trouble and your greatest twerpest fear!" Jessie says evilly.

"Direct from the battle frontier," added James.

"And egos old as the galaxy,"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Seems like a waste of energy for one twerp!" said Meowth.

"Come back!" Ash commanded.

"Come off it!" Jessie shouted.

"Come again!" sung James.

"With more Pokémon!" Meowth added.

Ash was still running his fastest. "Bring Pikachu back!"

"Why should we?" they all asked. Then they began laughing.

James raised his arms in the air. "Success! Let's Party straight to the boss!"

Jessie looked around. "Don't we need to know where we are, first?"

"You've never known where you are before so why change?" Meowth asked.

"Come on, after our long trip let's have a little look around," Jessie suggested.

"Little look? Next you'll want to build a house!" Meowth yelled.

"So are you implying that my suggestions are less than sound?" Jessie demanded in anger.

Meowth raised his claws. "I don't have to imply nothing to a knuckle head like you!"

"You're such a Poke-child," Jessie put her hand on Wobbuffet's head. "You deal with this,"

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth used fury swipes on Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet suddenly exploded causing the balloon to blow up as well. Pikachu blasted towards the ground while Team Rocket blasted into the air.

"Can't you take a joke?" Meowth hollered.

"Oh shut up, Meowth!" growled Jessie.

"When it comes to countering the other rules!" James says.

"Wobbuffet," said Wobbuffet.

"When it comes to flying I guess we all rule…" Meowth sighed.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" they blasted off into the sky.

_It looks like Ash's new Sinnoh adventure as gotten off to an explosive start. While at the same time Dawn and Piplup's new journey, although maybe quieter, is following a similar and exciting path and for all of them a brand new adventure awaits! So stay tuned!_

**To be continued…**


	2. Two Degrees of Separation

**Pokémon Diamond and Pearl**

**Episode 2: Two Degrees Of Separation**

**Adventure/Friendship/Romance**

**Chapter Created on: 11/5/2010**

**Last Update: 12/11/2010**

_As Dawn and Piplup's adventure finally begins, at the same time an old friend has started her journey in Sinnoh as well…_

A redheaded girl was walking through a small forest. She was wearing a golden yellow closed vest shirt with one white button on it, gold shorts with long blue stripes along the sides, and some dark blue sneakers. Her hair was tied in a very short ponytail on the side of her head. She had on a small red backpack over her shoulder. This girl's name was Misty.

"I should be near Route 202 by now," Misty said as she was looking at a map she was holding.

Misty had decided to not help out her sisters at the gym for a while. They said that it was okay if Misty went out to travel again by herself and catch new Pokémon . Misty had left her other Pokémon back with her sisters until she returned.

[Flash back]

_Misty just had finished packing. She made sure she packed her Pokédex and a few Pokémon with her too. She almost felt like a beginner trainer now that she was leaving her Pokémon here with her sisters. _

_Misty had a feeling this was going to be a very long trip. She wondered if she'd see her old friends on her journey or even make new friends. That would be nice. She might even battle gym leaders and win badges. It would be really fun. Just to see new Pokémon and stay away from this gym for a while. She walked out of her room and into the living room where her sisters where waiting. _

"_Okay I'm ready to go now," Misty said to her sisters._

_Her sisters called themselves 'The Sensational Sisters'. Daisy had long blonde hair that went passed her shoulders and she was wearing a short yellow dress. Lily had red hair that went passed her shoulders and she was wearing a short pink dress. Violet had long blue hair and she was wearing a dark purple dress._

"_Now you won't have to worry about us, little sis," said Daisy._

"_We can take care of ourselves you know," Lily giggled._

_Misty frowns at them. "I know that!"_

_Violet laughed. "We know you know! We'll miss you anyway,"_

_Misty sighed. "Same here,"_

"_And before you go," Daisy said as she pulled out two Pokéballs. "I'd like you to like take these," she was holding a master ball and a regular Pokeball._

"_Huh?" Misty was confused._

_Daisy winked. "There's an Eevee in this regular ball and the masterball is just a little gift. You'll totally need a Pokémon to start off with on your journey,"_

"_An Eevee!" Misty gasped. "But aren't they rare? Where'd you get it?"_

"_Just from a friend of mine," Daisy replied, grinning._

_Misty takes the Pokéballs and then puts them in her backpack. "Thanks, Daisy," _

_Lily points at Misty. "Misty, sense you want to become a great Water-type Pokémon trainer then I suggest you like totally make sure that Eevee evolves into a Vaporeon!" _

_Misty nodded. "Right. Goodbye now, I'll see you soon!" Misty then rushes away towards the door out of the gym._

_Daisy, Lily, and Violet waves. "Goodbye, Misty!" _

"_Make sure you like come back as a better Pokémon trainer!" Violet called._

"_Yeah, better than us so you can take care of this gym!" Lily shouted. "Well not better than us but you better be better anyway!"_

"_Because we have places to be and things to do!" Daisy added. _

_Misty waved to let them know she heard them._

[End of Flashback]

Now it was Misty's time to shine and show her sisters that she will become a better gym leader. Misty would make new friends on her journey and discover new Pokémon. Maybe she'll even run into a certain someone on her journey…

Dawn was riding her bike through a forest. There was a sign up ahead that said 'ROUTE 202'. Dawn stopped her bike and hopped off. She started running through a green field in a funny way.

"Piplup, come on out!" she shouted as she threw a Pokeball.

Piplup hatched out of the Pokéball. "Piplup!"

It was a clear bright day. A perfect day to catch Pokémon. Dawn was sitting on the grass leaning against a big rock with Piplup in her arms. They were both looking up at the bright sky happily.

"Piplup, I am psyched and all, but I'm starting to wonder what a new Pokémon trainer like me does first," Dawn said.

Piplup looked at her. "Piplup,"

Dawn winked. "It's a deal, let's catch us a Pokémon!"

[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Opening Theme]

_Pokémon, Pokémon_

_It's all about the challenges_

_It's a brand new game and a brand new world_

_New rivals as we fight through survival nothing can stop us Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon_

_It's all about the battle, you gotta play smart_

_You gotta move faster behind every win there's a chance to begin again_

_You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master_

_Pokémon, Pokémon It's time for an adventure Diamond and Pearl, we can change the world, Pokémon!_

[End of Theme]

A Buneary poked its head out of a small bush and looked around. "Buneary! Bun, bun?"

"A Buneary!" Dawn explained. She quickly dug in her backpack for her Pokedex. When she got it she quickly turned it on.

The Pokedex started speaking in a computer like tone. "Buneary, the rabbit Pokémon. With its rolled up ears it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies,"

Dawn smiled. "We have to watch out for those ears," she told Piplup. "So here's the deal, the best way to catch a Pokémon is to battle it with another Pokémon until it gets weak and that's when you come in! You ready?"

"Piplup!" Piplup shouted in joy.

"Okay, Piplup let's use bubblebeam!"

"Piplup!" Piplup uses Bubblebeam on the Buneary.

"There's nothing like calling an attack!" Dawn exclaimed blissfully.

The Buneary hopped out of the way dodging the bubblebeam.

Dawn gasped in disbelief. "What, it jumped!"

Buneary landed behind Piplup.

Dawn pointed behind Piplup. "Peck attack, Buneary's behind you!"

Piplup spun around and charged towards Buneary using peck. When Piplup got to Buneary, Buneary jumped out of the way and used one of its ears to hit Piplup on the back.

"No!" Dawn shouted as she rushed over to the injured Piplup. She picked up Piplup. "Are you okay?" before Piplup could respond Dawn was hit in the head by Buneary. "Ahh!"

The Buneary hopped away, satisfied.

Dawn touched her head. "Ow, that hurt. How do you feel?"

Piplup was looking upset because it didn't beat the Buneary. "Piplup…"

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes the first time around!" Dawn said quickly trying to cheer Piplup up. Dawn put her hand on her hip and she raised her other hand in the air. "You just gotta keep on trying!"

Piplup did the same. "Piplup, Piplup!"

Now Dawn was riding through a forest on a stone path. Piplup was sitting in the basket that was on the bike. They were off to find Jubilife City and to catch more Pokémon on they're way.

"Hey Piplup, do you know what a Pokémon contest is?" Dawn asked suddenly.

Piplup turned to look at Dawn. "Pip?"

Dawn smiled down at Piplup. "It's so cool. My dream is to become a top coordinator like my mom! So the first place we're going is to Jubilife City cause they're having a Pokémon contest there and it's close! Now let's get as many Pokémon as we can before then so we'll have lots of help. We've gotta start coming up with our own combinations too, ya know?"

Piplup smiled. "Lup!"

"So let's go get 'em!"

Dawn and Piplup began looking around the forest for any sign of Pokémon. Any Pokémon at all would be fine to Dawn. She just wants to have more Pokémon friends and more to battle with. Dawn stopped her bike suddenly. There was Burmy hanging from a tree right in front of them.

"Wow, it's a Burmy," Dawn said as she pulled out her Pokedex.

The Pokedex began speaking. "Burmy, the bad worm Pokémon. To protect its self from the cold wind Burmy uses leaves and branches to make a cloak around its self,"

"Catching that little cutie will be a piece of cake!" Dawn spoke.

Without a warning Piplup hopped out of the basket and used bubblebeam on the wild Burmy. "Piplup, lup, lup!"

Dawn got off her bike. "Couldn't wait…oh man…"

The Burmy's leaves came off of it and it fell out of the tree with a thud.

Dawn rushes over to Piplup. "Wow that was great! I think we've caught ourselves a Pokémon!"

Piplup pointed at the Burmy. "Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!"

Dawn looked at the Burmy. The Burmy was quickly gathering the leaves together. "Burmy! Burmy!"

"Wow, look at Burmy go," Dawn said, as she put her hand over her mouth.

Piplup points at Burmy urgently. It was trying to tell her to hurry and catch the wild Burmy. "Piplup! Piplup!"

Dawn jumped. "Oh, you're right!" she began rummaging through her backpack quickly. "I still have to catch it!"

When she found the ball the Burmy was already gone. It was too late. The only thing left was just a gust of wind. No Burmy. No leaves. Dawn fell to her knees in disappointment.

"Well it looks like it was my turn to make one of those beginner's mistakes…" Dawn moaned. "And it sure was a beauty…"

Piplup touched Dawn's shoulder. "Piplup,"

Dawn looked at Piplup. "Right, I won't let myself get bumped out! I'm aloud to make mistakes just like you!"

Piplup looked away as if 'what is your problem.' "Piplup…"

Dawn stood up and raised an arm in the air. "Together, let's climb mount success until we reach the tip top!"

Piplup did the same. "Piplup!"

Then Piplup suddenly heard movement in some nearby bushes.

"What's that?" Dawn asked urgently.

An Eevee suddenly poked its head out of the tree. It peered around. "Eeve?"

"Wow, what kind of Pokémon is that?" Dawn exclaimed. She quickly pulled out her Pokedex.

The Pokédex began speaking. "Eevee, the normal Pokémon. It is a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary,"

"Sounds like something worth catching," Dawn put her Pokédex away. "Piplup let's use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup ran towards Eevee using Bubblebeam. The Eevee dashed away from the powerful bubbles and came back with tackle. Piplup fell onto its back.

"That Eevee is quick!" Dawn gasped. "But we'll just have to be faster! Go Piplup, use peck now!"

Piplup got up and used peck on Eevee. The Eevee was hurt with the peck and fell to the ground. Piplup jumped aside and waits for Dawn to capture the wounded Eevee.

Dawn quickly took out a Pokéball. "Go Pokéball!"

The Pokeball hit the Eevee. Some red light appeared around the Eevee for a split second and then it disappeared. The Pokéball flew back over to Dawn.

"Hold on," she said. "If that didn't work then I guess that means you belong to someone else…I think,"

"What is just going on here?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Dawn and Piplup spun around. A redheaded girl was standing there with a bitter expression on her face.

"I uh…is this your Pokémon?" Dawn stammered.

"It is," the angry girl replied. The Eevee rushed over to the girl's side.

"I am so sorry; I thought it was a wild Pokémon!" Dawn said alarmed.

Piplup nodded. "Piplup!"

The girl sighed and petted the Eevee. "No that's okay…I'm Misty by the way,"

Dawn smiled. "Nice to meet you I'm Dawn and I'm a new trainer!"

Misty also smiled. "Well welcome to the trainer world, Dawn," Misty looked down at Dawn's Piplup. "What kind of Pokémon is that?"

"Oh, this is Piplup!" Dawn replied nodding towards Piplup.

Misty pulled out a blue Pokédex from her backpack.

The Pokédex began speaking. "Piplup, the water type Pokémon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold,"

Misty closed her Pokédex. "A water-type, huh? I'm trying to become a great water-type Pokémon trainer,"

"Really? That's so cool!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'm going to become a top coordinator like my mom,"

Misty smiled. "That sounds great! Hey let's say we have a Pokémon battle right now! I am a Gym leader after all,"

"Really?" Dawn asked in amazement. Then she sighed in disappointment. "I would but I haven't caught one single Pokémon yet…I did just start my training anyway…"

Misty nodded. She was embarrassed now. "Oh yeah…right,"

"How many Pokémon do you have?"

"So far on my way here to Sinnoh I caught a Shellos and a Wooper," Misty replied as she took out two Pokéballs.

Dawn clasped her hands together. "Awesome!"

"Piplup," Piplup agreed.

"If you're a Gym Leader how come you aren't at your gym?" Dawn questions in confusion.

Misty put her hands on her hips. "Well, you see, I have three other sisters who are Gym Leader's as well. They said that I should go out on a journey to become a better Pokémon trainer," Misty explained. "So glad I'm out of that place for a while…" she murmured more quietly so Dawn wouldn't hear.

Dawn clasped her hands together. "Exciting!"

"Anyway, Dawn," Misty said after moments of silence. "I have to go now. I'm trying to hurry and get to the next town so I can get a good rest,"

"Oh, goodbye, it was nice meeting you!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Piplup!" Piplup called.

Misty began walking away down the dirt path with her Eevee at her side. "I'm sure we'll see each other again!"

Dawn and Piplup kept waving until Misty was out of sight.

"Wow, she was really nice," Dawn whispered. "But isn't she going the same way we're going? Maybe we should hurry and travel with her, Piplup!"

Piplup nodded. But before Dawn could get her bike they heard something in a nearby bush. A wounded Pikachu suddenly fell out of the tree.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Another Pokémon!" she quickly got her Pokédex.

The Pokédex began speaking. "Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric poaches located in its cheeks,"

Dawn put away her Pokédex. "It's an electric type. Not a great match up with a water type like Piplup but hey," she looked down at Piplup. "You ready?"

Piplup nods. "Lup!"

"Okay, take it from the top! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted.

Piplup jumped into the air and used Bubblebeam on Pikachu. The Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the bubbles, destroying them.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Oh man. So that's what a Thunderbolt is all about. Alright then, Piplup, use peck on Pikachu now!"

Piplup ran towards Pikachu using peck. Pikachu used another Thunderbolt before Piplup got near it. The power electric attack blasted Piplup towards Dawn's bike. The bike was now burnt to crisp with a wounded Piplup dazed on top of it.

Dawn put her hand up to her mouth. "My bike! It's extra crispy!"

Pikachu scratched its head feeling ashamed.

Dawn started breathing in anger. She turned to Pikachu and took out an empty Pokéball. "Well, thanks a lot! I'm defiantly going to catch you after that!" Dawn threw the Pokéball towards Pikachu. "Go Pokéball!"

The Pokéball hit Pikachu in the head and nothing happened. The Pokéball flew back into Dawn's hands.

"Hold on…" Dawn whispered. "That means you belong to someone too! But where's your owner?" she began looking around.

Pikachu took this chance to run. It ran towards some bushes but a Seviper came out of the bushes. Pikachu turned to go the other way but a Dustox flew in front of it. A Cacnea appeared on the other side of Pikachu. Pikachu was surrounded by Pokémon.

"Pika…" Pikachu whispered anxiously.

Dawn and Piplup were staring at all of the Pokémon. "What are they all doing here?" Dawn asked in confusion.

A Meowth suddenly appeared in front of Dawn and Piplup with its back turned to them. It was Meowth from Team Rocket.

"They're my Pikachu crew!" Meowth answered.

"Whoa a talking Meowth!" Dawn gasped as she took out her Pokédex.

Meowth looked over his shoulder at Dawn. "You're as smart as the other twerps!"

The Pokédex began speaking. "Meowth, the scratch cat Pokémon. It sleeps a lot during the day time and during the night time it becomes active moving around its territory,"

Meowth shook his index finger in the air. "And what that blabber box won't tell you is not I'm only the cream of the Poke-crowd, I'm the king of all the cuties!"

Dawn blinked twice. "This is a strange talking Meowth,"

"Piplup," Piplup agreed.

Jessie, James, and Wobbuffet suddenly appeared from some bushes. James had a Mime Jr. in his arms.

"Ha-ha!" Jessie laughed.

"Looks like we struck Pikachu gold!" James said.

"Mime, mime, mime!" Mime Jr. said happily.

Then they noticed Dawn and Piplup standing there.

Jessie grinned evilly at Dawn and Piplup. "Little girl, you shouldn't be playing around with Pokéballs like that,"

Dawn was confused. "Huh?"

"You might break the Pokéball," James said.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime, Mime, mime!"

"There's no room in the forest for yet another thief," Jessie said as she folded her arms. "We've been after Pikachu so long we're train marked,"

Pikachu immediately used Thunderbolt on Team Rocket. "Pikachuuuu!"

Team Rocket screamed in pain when they were electrified.

"All though those two cute little woozy super large cheeks only zap the closes of friends," Jessie stated.

"Now let's return the favor!" James shouted.

Seviper sprang into the air. "Seviper!"

Cacnea and Dustox joined in. "Cacnea!"

Dawn and Piplup were still watching the scene in confusion.

"But those guys can't be friends, Piplup," Dawn said to Piplup.

Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox all attacked Pikachu. Pikachu did it's best to avoid getting hit by their attacks.

_If they were friends then they wouldn't be attacking this Pikachu_. Dawn thought_. I can't stand here and watch this!_

Piplup looked at Dawn. "Piplup!"

Dawn nodded. "Piplup, Bubblebeam!"

"Piplup, lup, lup!" Piplup uses Bubblebeam on the enemy Pokémon.

Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox were blasted away from Pikachu. Dawn and Piplup rushed over to Pikachu and stood in front of it to protect it.

"Who're you, they're mom?" James shouted in anger.

"Look, this Pikachu doesn't like you, whoever you are!" Dawn shouted.

"Prepare for trouble are you out of the room," Jessie said.

"And make that a double dose of the real school," says James.

"And egos old as the galaxy,"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny,"

Meowth jumped up. "Meowth that's me!"

Jessie suddenly had stars in her eyes. "To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above," James said smoothly.

Jessie posed. "Jessie!"

James did the same. "And James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

Jessie put her hands on her hips. "Whenever there's peace in the universe,"

James did the same. "Team Rocket!"

"Is there!" Meowth shouted.

"To make everything worse!" they all shout.

Wobbuffet joined in. "Wobbuffet!"

Mime also joined. "Mime, mime!"

"Never heard of you," Dawn said annoyingly.

Team Rocket fell to the ground. Jessie quickly stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"That nerve of that twerpette not knowing our name!" she growled.

James looked around with his eyes. "I wonder if she knows where we are,"

"Just outside of Sandgem Town," Dawn answered.

James stands up with Mime Jr. in his arms. "The Sinnoh Region, I forgot. My have I slept,"

"You never could grasp long distances," Jessie said to James.

James shrugged. "That's why she doesn't know a bloody thing about us, there's no Sinnoh Team Rocket kind,"

"So what better way to spread the Team Rocket word?" Meowth asked happily.

Dawn glared at all of them. "I find it very hard to believe that this Pikachu is yours! For starters why isn't Pikachu safely inside of its Pokéball?"

Pikachu was holding onto Dawn's right leg fearfully.

"Keep babbling and your gums will get cold!" Meowth hissed.

"Stealing your Pokémon will shut your yap butt good!" Jessie said. "Seviper use Bite!"

Seviper jumped and used Bite on Piplup.

"Piplup!" Piplup shouts in pain.

"Piplup, no!" Dawn gasped.

Jessie folded her arms across her chest. "Say, that blue Pokémon looks catchable,"

"And with Pikachu to give to the boss yellow and blue will make a great green," Meowth added.

Dawn raised her fist. "Piplup use Bubblebeam now!"

Piplup used Bubblebeam on Seviper. "Piplup, lup, lup!"

"Piplup, are you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly.

Piplup nodded.

"Not too bad for a little kid but now it's time to show you why Team Rocket is feared by lots of little kids all over the Kanto Region!" Jessie yelled.

"Left there to cry in our evil wink!" James added.

All of the Pokémon charged forward to attack Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu.

"Bubblebeam, go!" Dawn shouts.

Piplup uses Bubblebeam on all of them. "Piplup, lup, lup!"

Pikachu used Thunderbolt as well. "Pikachuuuuuuuu!"

The Bubblebeam and the thunderbolt were so powerful that it blasted Team Rocket and their Pokémon into the sky.

"That was a quick trip," says Jessie.

"Jessie was right," said James.

Meowth nods. "We had a little look!"

"We're all blasting off again!" they all blast into the sky and disappear.

Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu cheered in satisfaction. They got rid of Team Rocket. Pikachu suddenly fell onto the ground. Dawn picked up Pikachu.

"Oh no," Dawn whispered. "We've got to find a Pokémon Center right away!" she then rushed away with Piplup on her heels.

**~Misty~**

Misty was walking through the forest with her Eevee at her side. Ever since she met Dawn back there she didn't find any town anywhere. Not even a Pokémon Center. Misty felt like she was lost. But she kept following the path maybe she'll find something pretty soon.

"Hey, why don't we try and catch a Pokémon, Eevee?" Misty asked suddenly.

Eevee smiled in happiness. "Eeve!"

"Okay," Misty said. She took off her backpack and unzipped it. "Now where did I put that Poké Radar…ah here it is!" Misty exclaims as she pulls out her Poké Radar. "Waaaah!" but then she was knocked over by someone. Misty fell to the ground and dropped her Poké Radar. "Ouch…"

"Oh, Misty, I am so sorry!" a familiar voice exclaimed. It was Dawn.

"It's fine…" Misty said as she stood up. She picked up her Poké Radar. "What are you doing?" she asked when she noticed Dawn was holding an injured Pikachu in her arms.

"This Pikachu just came out of a bush and then a group of strange people came and attacked us! They claimed that the Pikachu was theirs but I knew it wasn't so I told Piplup to attack them and then they blasted off into the sky and that's when we ran and bumped into you!" Dawn said quickly.

Dawn spoke so fast that Misty could barely hear her.

"I have no idea what you just said but let's hurry and get this Pikachu to a Pokémon Center!" Misty exclaims.

**~Pokémon Center~**

Misty, Dawn, and Piplup were in a Pokémon Center now. Pikachu was laying down on a small bed with some blankets over him. Misty and Dawn were standing beside the bed. Nurse Joy and a Chansey were standing on the other side of the bed.

"This Pikachu is suffering from extreme exhaustion," Nurse Joy stated with a sad smile on her face. She had some papers in her arms.

"Oh no…" Misty whispered. She squeezed her Eevee in her arms.

"A group of really strange people just came out of nowhere and attacked us," Dawn said calmly.

_And she was panicking when she told me. _Misty thought bitterly.

"That sounds really scary but I'm sure Pikachu will make a full recovery," Joy says as she winks. "I do know about these things,"

Dawn smiled happily. "That's awesome! Thank you! I am so relieved!"

"Piplup!" Piplup cheers.

Eevee does the same. "Eevee!"

Misty just nodded. "Um Nurse Joy, if you don't mind me asking, how many sisters and cousins do you have anyway?" she asks as she smiles cheekily and sweat drops.

Few minutes later, Dawn had called her mother on a computer monitor phone.

"Hi mom!" Dawn greeted her happily.

"Oh Dawn, hello!" her mother said joyfully. She was really happy to see that her daughter was okay. "Is that Piplup your starter Pokémon?"

Dawn nodded rapidly. "We've been getting along great!"

Piplup nods. "Piplup,"

Johanna looked thoughtful. "You made a good choice with Piplup. Smart and cute too,"

Piplup puts its hands on its hips confidently.

"So," Johanna went on. "Have you captured any Pokémon yet?"

Dawn's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "I've tried but so far no luck…"

Misty suddenly pushed her face in front of the monitor. "Hello Mrs. Dawn's mother! I'm Misty!"

"Oh!" Johanna exclaimed in surprise. She clasped her hands together. "You didn't catch any Pokémon but you did make a friend! My daughter is already making friends! Nice to meet you Misty!"

Misty nodded.

"Well, Dawn, it takes a lot of practice to catch Pokémon. Nothings more fun than finding new Pokémon friends," Dawn's mother says.

Dawn blinked in acknowledgement.

"Piplup!" Piplup shouts.

Dawn frowns. "Piplup, chill out,"

"Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup shouted in anger.

"What?" Dawn growled. "Well you had something to do with why we didn't catch us any Pokémon!"

"Piplup! Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup shot back as it began to peck Dawn in the face.

"Hey! Ouch! Don't you peck at me or I'll peck right back!"

Johanna sweats drops. "You know I think those two were made for each other, don't you think, Misty?"

"Yeah!" Misty says. She holds two fingers up and winks. "I'll take good care of them both! You can count on me!"

Later on Dawn decided to call Professor Rowan and tell him what has been going. She pressed some buttons below the computer monitor. Misty was with Nurse Joy having a conversation somewhere. When Professor Rowan popped up the screen he was surprised to see Dawn.

"Well, just look at you two, aren't you getting along?" he asked.

Dawn scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Nah, we're both fine, we're just getting to know each other that's all!"

"Piplup!" Piplup agrees.

The Professor nods. "Oh. So your journey is going well then?"

Dawn frowned looking serious. "First we ran into a lost Pikachu! The poor thing was being chased by bad guys for one reason or the other!"

"Bad guys?" Professor Rowan questions.

"They're called Team Rocket. They were trying to steal Pokémon!" Dawn answered in resentment.

The Professor puts a hand on his chin. "Hmm…"

"So I'm going to make sure I find that Pikachu's trainer! You know who ever it is has gotta be worried sick!" Dawn said.

"Hm I see. Then you can head off to Jubilife city after that," says the Professor.

Dawn put up a fist. "Yeah! But you know what? Even if I don't make it there in time for the next contest there will be lots more. I can wait,"

He nodded proudly. "Now that's smart thinking. A great Pokémon trainer always puts Pokémon first above everything else and that's just what you're doing! Good luck you two!"

"Thanks!" Dawn shouts.

Misty was in the room with the wounded Pikachu. She was standing at the bedside sadly. This Pikachu awfully looked like a Pikachu she knew. She wondered if it could possibly belong to Ash. Misty's eyes widened. She touches Pikachu's head and sighs.

"Pikachu…"

**~Ash~**

Ash's Aipom was holding onto the top of a tree. It was looking around for Pikachu but there was no sign of him. It looked down when it heard Ash calling it.

"Hey Aipom! Have you seen any sign of Team Rocket's balloon up there?" Ash shouts from down below.

Aipom climbed down the tree quickly and landed in front of Ash. It shook it's head sadly.

Ash looked down in grief. "Where are you, Pikachu…?" Ash really missed Pikachu. They were pals for a long time. Team Rocket had never had Pikachu this long before. Ash begins to walk away with Aipom at his side. "When you wanna find Team Rocket they all just disappear. I just hope Pikachu is okay, Aipom,"

"Ai, aia ,ai," said Aipom.

An Officer named Jenny was driving passed on a motorcycle when she noticed a boy and an Aipom sitting on some grass. She stopped her scooter.

"Hello? Everything all right over there?" Officer Jenny asks.

Ash and Aipom turned to look at her. "Hey, it's Officer Jenny!"

"What's the problem?" Jenny questions.

Ash stood up and dusted some grass off of his pants. "I'm Ash from Pallet Town. Team Rocket stole my Pikachu and I can't seem to find them…"

"Oh no. Hop on," Officer Jenny commanded.

Ash rushed over and hopped on the passenger seat of the scooter. Aipom got in with him. Then Jenny took off driving.

"So Team Rocket's in Sinnoh, huh?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, and I've got to find those crooks quick because who knows what they would be doing with Pikachu," Ash answered.

Jenny glanced at Ash. "Ash, Sinnoh's a big place. So instead of wandering around trying to find him all by yourself, why don't you leave that to me and I'll take you to Professor Rowan so you can say hello,"

A few minutes later, they made it to Professor's Rowan lab. Officer Jenny dropped Ash off there and then left. Ash and his Aipom went inside. They were greeted happily by Professor Rowan. Ash had just finished introductions.

"So you're Ash from Pallet Town?" the Professor asked.

Ash nods.

"Professor Oak said a great deal about you," Professor Rowan continues. He takes out a Pokéball from nowhere and hands it to Ash. "He sent your Aipom's Pokéball and it just arrived,"

Ash takes the Pokéball. "That's great, thanks Professor,"

Professor Rowan puts a hand on his chin. "I wouldn't worry too much about Pikachu. I heard one of my new trainers that this morning said she detected a lost Pikachu from a strange group of thieves who call themselves Team Rocket,"

"You're kidding!" Ash gasped. "Wow!"

Aipom jumped on Ash's shoulder in happiness. "Aipom!"

The Professor nodded. "She just called me a few moments ago from a Pokémon Center. Just let me give her call again," he walked over a computer monitor and pressed some buttons. Then Nurse Joy appeared there a few seconds later. "Hello, Nurse Joy, is Dawn there?"

Nurse looked sad. "Oh Dawn? She left the Pokémon Center just a little bit just before you called,"

Ash was disappointed now. "Did she say where she was going, Nurse Joy?" he asked hopefully.

"Not in so many words. She said she had to find Pikachu's trainer fast," Nurse Joy answered. "And I'd like to mention she was traveling with another girl as well but I forgot her name…"

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Ash said quickly as he rushed towards the exit.

Professor Rowan hurried to catch up with Ash. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Ash stopped in his tracks. "I'm going to find Dawn. I know the Pokémon Center is close by, right? So that means she's gotta be close by too! Come on Aipom!" Ash starts to run again with Aipom on his heels.

**~Team Rocket~**

Team Rocket were walking through a forest in misery after being blasted off into the sky.

"There's nothing more demoralizing than getting your clock complete clean by a twerp who can out twerp the twerps…" James said miserably.

"I think now we'll never get that promotion…" Jessie whispers.

"Yeah…" Meowth says.

"Mime, mime, mime," Mime Jr. agreed.

"Wobbuffet!"

Up ahead they spot a big house up ahead surround by a big fence. They all rushed over there. There was a big sign on the gate that had James's head on it.

"Yes!" James exclaimed. "Our second summer cottage!"

"Eh?" Meowth was confused.

"We come here when the first one needed to be cleaned," James explained.

Jessie clasped her hands together in delight. "Great! We do need a little cleaning! What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours, I always say!"

Meowth hopped around in excitement. "I'm just glad one of you has got something!"

James pulls out a ring of keys from his pocket and unlocks the gate.

"Where'd you get all those keys?" Jessie questioned.

"I'm handy aren't I?"

They all walk through the gates and towards the house. They got to the house James used another key on the ring and unlocks the door. The door opens. Inside was two sofas wrapped around with plastic, a tv hanging on the wall, and some other furniture were around. James walked over to some red curtains. He grasped them and yanked them open bringing a beam of sunlight into the house.

"Ha-ha!" Jessie laughed. "Just think what a headquarters this scrap would make!"

Meowth, Mime Jr. and Wobbuffet sat on a red sofa together.

"You can think!" Meowth exclaimed cheerfully.

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. agrees.

James sighs in delight. He walks over to a brown door and opens it. Inside the walls were painted as the sky and a rainbow and the rest of the room was empty. James gasped when he noticed a small green box on the floor. He knelt down in front of the box.

"There you are you rascals!" James exclaims.

Jessie, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr. rush into the room.

"Oooh, what's in there, huh?" Jessie asked.

"Something a lot older than me…" Meowth said.

James opened the box and grabs a handful of bottle tops. "It's my very first bottle cap collection. I've had it since I was a toddler! I love to brush them against my cheek!"

Jessie and Meowth frowned at James.

"Wow!" James gasped as he dropped his bottle caps. There was a Pokéball inside of the box. "I can't believe you've been hiding in here all this time!"

"A Pokéball," Jessie says. "Yours as well?"

"And how," James replied. "The very Pokémon I used to play with when we came to Sinnoh. Come on out Carnivine!" he throws the Pokéball into the air.

Carnivine came out of the Pokéball and immediately grabbed James. It wrapped its arms around him and put James's head in its mouth.

"You see Victoreebel is not the only Pokémon who likes to take a nip at my noggin!" James said.

"That is a good thing?" Jessie asked in disbelief.

"Wow, sounds like the greengle looks happy to see you!" Meowth hollered.

Jessie's stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh dear my bad. Do you have something here food wise?" she asks James.

James stood up and walked over to a computer monitor. He presses a button on it. Carnivine was still wrapped away James.

"Hello, Mr. Cheese? This is little James. It really has been a long time hasn't it? We're a bit hungry so I was wondering if we could have a bite to eat,"

"Carnivine…" Carnivine whispered happily. It was really happy to see James.

Jessie gave a thumps to Meowth. "That's our little James!"

"That guy can pull strings!" Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffeet agrees.

**~Kitchen~**

James, Jessie, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr. were at the big kitchen table. There were lots of food in plates and bowls on the table. There was a old man standing next to James. He had brown hair, a brown mustache, and he was wearing a red suit, and red pants. He had a big napkin over his left arm.

"Cheese our man you rule!" Everyone cheered as they began eating.

"You're still the best, Mr. Cheese," James said with his mouth full.

Mr. Cheese bowed respectively. "Glad to be of service. By the way I took the liberty of bringing your whole family, Master James,"

James's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course they were all thrilled," Mr. Cheese went on. "Your mother and father as well as Jessiebelle we'll be taking the first flight tomorrow to see you here,"

James turned his head slowly to look at him. "Them…here…soon?"

"Right away,"

"Jessiebelle who?" Jessie questioned with her mouth full.

"James's bride to be…" Meowth replied dreadfully.

James had bad thoughts about Jessiebelle. He could picture her running towards him laughing her head off evilly.

Later on, everyone had finished eating and was in a living room. Meowth and Wobbuffet were playing a Pokémon video game with Mime Jr. sitting next to them. Jessie was lying on her stomach on a couch reading a magazine. James sat on the floor. He was thinking about what would happen if his parents and Jessiebelle came.

James stood up. "I just can't stay here,"

Everyone looked at him with sad looks. "Huh?"

"Leave the life of lounging and luxury?" Jessie questioned.

James sweat dropped. "If Jessiebelle gets her hands on me Team Rocket is history…"

Jessie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Now there's a nightmare. Oh well, I guess we could go back to our plan and become the superstars of Sinnoh!"

Everyone cheered.

"I'll let the boss know we're back at the saddle," Meowth said as he pushed a button on a remote.

Team Rocket's boss suddenly appeared on the screen. He was sitting on a chair and he looked very annoyed. His Persian was sitting on his lap. "Hm?"

Everyone bowed in front of the TV screen. "Your bossness!"

"Greetings from the Sinnoh Region," Jessie said. "Now that we've concurred Hoenn for you and yours we thought that we'd do the same right here!"

James looked at Jessie in disappointment. "Don't you mean Hoenn concurred us?" he mumbled.

Jessie covered James's mouth with her hand. "I'll concur you!"

"I've got a plan that'll bring you the best Pokémon!" Meowth shouted.

"Though your plans won't buy me a cup of coffee I have wanted to set up shop there so do your best!" the boss said.

"Don't we always?" Jessie asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said before the TV shut off.

"Did you hear that? The boss is counting on us to give Sinnoh the Team Rocket mojo!" Jessie exclaimed excitedly.

"We'll blind the big guy with tons of top shelves science!" Meowth says.

"We can afford a summer cottage of our own!" James said.

Jessie jumped into the air. "Time to start a new!"

James also jumped into the air. "We're with you!"

"Woopeedaydoo!" Meowth cheered.

The boss was sitting in his office. He just had finished talking with Team Rocket.

"Remind me who those three buffoons were will you?" he asked his Persian.

"Mrrow…" Persion replied.

**~Dawn and Misty~**

"So what happened to you anyway, Pikachu?" Misty asked Pikachu. "How come you weren't with Ash?"

Dawn, Misty, and their Pokémon were standing outside a grocery store. They just walked a few minutes away from the Pokémon center and they stopped by a store for a little break.

"Pika, pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu answered.

Misty nodded. "What? Team Rocket?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Oh no!" Misty gasped in disbelief. "Don't worry, Pikachu. We'll find Ash,"

"Who's Ash?" Dawn questioned.

"He's a friend I've known for a long time," Misty answered. "He's Pikachu's trainer,"

Dawn nodded in understanding. A computer monitor began ringing. Dawn walked over to the computer monitor and pressed a button. Professor Rowan appeared on the screen.

"Hm. I've been trying to reach you," said the Professor.

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

"Pikachu's trainer is named Ash and he was just here but he just left. He's now on his way to try and catch up with you," Professor explained.

"He is?" Misty piped in.

"Hm, yes, and you are?" the Professor questioned.

"My name is Misty and I know Ash," Misty answered.

"Great, now all we have to do now is retrace our steps and we'll run into the guy!" Dawn said excitedly.

Eevee, Pikachu, and Piplup cheered.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Misty shouts. She rushes away and over to a sign that said 'ROUTE 202'. Dawn came up beside her.

She sighed. "I sure wish my bike wasn't extra crispy…"

"Yours too, huh?" Misty asks as she smiles.

Dawn looked at her. "Huh?"

Pikachu scratched the back of its head in embarrassment.

**~Ash~**

Ash was running down a road with Aipom at his side. They have been running for a quite a while now. Ash was glad now that he knew that Team Rocket didn't have Pikachu and a girl named Dawn did. A horn suddenly honked. Ash stopped running and a big pink truck pulled up beside him.

A guy suddenly jumped out of the truck. It was Ash's old friend, Brock.

"Ash!" Brock called.

"Hey Brock!" Ash greeted him as he ran over to him.

"I guess great minds think alike," Brock said happily.

"It's great to see you. What're you doing here?" Ash questioned.

There was a woman in the truck. She had dark purple hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a red shirt with a yellow star on it, and some blue jean shorts.

"Either you guys know each other or are you just too friendly, Brock," the woman in the truck said. She had a country voice.

Brock glanced at the woman. "This is my old buddy, Ash. He and I have been traveling together for a long time,"

"The names Claudina and in case you haven't noticed I'm the proud driver of this big rig!" the woman Claudina said as she winks.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you," Ash said as he smiles.

Brock put his arm on Ash's shoulder. "Yeah, Claudina and I are on the road…the road to happiness and true love,"

Ash stared at him with big eyes. "Yeah, but in a truck?"

Brock looked at him. "Ash, it's a long and complicated journey when you wanna become the very best. I was hitchhiking for Pewter City when we hooked up it was fate!" he spun Ash around to face him.

"Waaah," Ash shouts.

Brock rested his hands on Ash's shoulders. "It's been great seeing you pal and best of luck in everything you do,"

Ash sweat dropped. "Oh…kay?"

A phone suddenly began ringing. Claudina reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She opens the phone and puts it up to her ear.

"Hi there, honey, I've been waitin' to hear your sweet voice at calling," Claudina said happily.

Brock let go of Ash in shock. "Honey?"

"Sure, I'll be right there just as soon as these eighteen wheels of mine can carry me!" Claudina said before she hung up. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Brock, but that was my boyfriend on the horn and I'm gonna have to high tail and meet him quicker than a volt tackle!"

"Huh?" Brock gasped.

Claudina blinked. "Oh I know ya'll be fine after all you've got your bud!" she slams her door shut and waves at them. "Goodbye, and thanks Brock for the great lunch and dinner!" Then she takes off driving.

Brock is still standing, stunned. When the truck was out of sight Brock began moving around crazy. Then he stopped as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Alright Ash, a man's got to do what a man's got to do and these two men are going to do it with or without a woman at their _side_!" he shouted.

Ash held up a fist. "Yeah, that's what I like to hear!"

Brock sighed and calmed down when he realized he didn't see Pikachu. "Hey Ash where's Pikachu?"

Ash just looked sad all of a sudden. "Team Rocket stole Pikachu away from me once I came to Sinnoh but then me and Aipom tried looking for them but we couldn't find them,"

"So Team Rocket's in Sinnoh?" Brock questioned.

Ash nodded as he went on. "Then Officer Jenny took me to Professor Rowan's lab. He said that a girl named Dawn has Pikachu now and I'm trying to find her,"

Brock nodded. "We should get going now, right?"

"Right!"

Later on that day Brock and Ash were walking through a forest. Ash had a sheet of paper in his hand that he was reading. Aipom was jumping to tree to tree.

"Here it is, it says that there's a Pokémon Center up ahead where that girl took Pikachu," Ash said. "Then we can see if Nurse Joy knows where she went,"

Brock's eyes sparkled (If that's even possible). "When it comes to Nurse Joy leave it to me,"

Aipom swung from tree to tree joyfully. It was having a lot of fun but that was until it bumped into a Starly. The Starly had a big knot on its head now.

"Starly! Starly!" it shouted furiously.

The Starly and Aipom began fighting. Ash and Brock rushed over to stop the fight.

"Stop it Aipom! This is no time for picking a fight!" Ash yelled.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Brock questioned.

Ash and Brock stopped in their tracks. Ash pulled out Dexter (Pokédex) to see what kind of Pokémon that was. "Let's see what Dexter has to say…" Ash said.

Dexter (Pokédex) began speaking. "Starly, the starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock but when alone it is hard to notice,"

Ash smiled in delight. "Wow, a normal Pokémon!" he started digging through his pocket.

"Maybe we should catch it," Brock suggested.

"Okay. I'm going to need all the Pokémon in the world to become a Pokémon Master!" Ash shouted. "Aipom I want to capture that Starly so I'll need your help,"

Aipom moved away from the Starly. "Aipom!"

"Aipom, use swift!" Ash commanded.

Aipom jumped into the air and used swift on Starly. Starly dodged the attack and used Whirlwind. Ash and Brock covered up.

"That's whirlwind…a strong one too!" Brock stated.

"Aipom, hang in there and use Focus Punch," Ash ordered, gritting his teeth.

Aipom's tail glowed brightly. Before it could attack the Starly came in and used quick attack. Aipom fell to the ground but stood up quick. The Starly came back and started slapping Aipom in the face. Aipom managed to use focus punch on Starly with its tail.

"That's more like it," Brock said.

"Goooo Pokéball!" Ash shouts as he throws the Pokéball towards Starly.

The Pokéball hit Starly in the head. "Starly!" there was a red light and Starly got sucked into the Pokéball. The button the Pokéball glowed red for second before turning back to its original color. Ash walked over to the Pokéball and picks it up.

"We did it Aipom!" he shouted in joy. "Alright, I got a Starly!"

Aipom jumps up and hugs Ash. Ash laughed happily for second but then he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"When something like this happens Pikachu is usually here with me…" Ash replied remorsefully.

"I know but you can use the Starly you just caught to fly above and look for Pikachu," Brock said.

Ash nodded. "Great idea! Come on out, Starly!" he shouts as he throws the Pokéball into the air.

Starly came out of the Pokéball and flew into the air. Ash, Brock, and Aipom began running down a path following Starly in the sky.

_With Ash's new Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region, Starly, firmly on the team our heroes set off to find Pikachu, Dawn, and Misty. But will all their paths finally cross?_

A boy and his Elekid were standing on a hillside. The boy had purple hair, black eyes, and he was wearing a dark purple vest with black sleeves, black pants, and purple shoes. The both of them had been watching Ash catch that Starly.

"Hmph. Well if it was that easy. Who needs that thing?" he said with a smirk on his face.

**To be continued…**


	3. When Pokemon Worlds Collide

**Pokémon Diamond and Pearl**

**Episode 3: When Pokémon Worlds Collide**

**Adventure/Friendship/Romance**

**Chapter Created on: 11/26/2010**

**Last Update: 12/19/2010**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday.**

_Aided by Ash's newly caught Starly our heroes continue their search for Pikachu. While at the same time along with Pikachu and Piplup, Dawn and Misty retraces their steps searching for Ash. Now will the fates smile down at them and allow their paths to cross? _

Brock and Ash were running through a forest following Starly in the sky.

"**Starly! Starly**!" Starly shouts from up in the sky.

Ash and Brock freeze in their tracks.

"Brock you hear that?" Ash questioned as he looked up.

"Starly spotted something," Brock replied as he also looked up.

They gasped when see a lot of electricity go into the sky from deep into the forest. Ash knew right away that it was Pikachu's thunder attack.

"Pikachu!" he shouted.

[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Opening Theme]

_Pokémon, Pokémon_

_It's all about the challenges_

_It's a brand new game and a brand new world_

_New rivals as we fight for survival nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon_

_It's all about the battles, you gotta play smart_

_You gotta move faster behind every win there's a chance to begin again_

_You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master_

_Pokémon, Pokémon It's time for an adventure Diamond and Pearl, we can change the world, Pokémon!_

[End of Theme]

Starlys were flying everywhere in fear. A boy and his Elekid were standing in the mass of Starlys. The Elekid was using a thunder attack on the Starlys.

"Go Pokéball!" shouted the boy as he threw a Pokéball.

The Pokéball hit a Starly. A red light appeared around the Starly but it disappeared. The Pokéball flew back into the boy's hand. Ash rushed over quickly.

"Hey Starly! Over here!" Ash called.

Starly flew over to Ash and landed on his shoulder. "**Starly**,"

The boy turned around to face Ash. "I'll thank you and your Starly to stay out of my way,"

Ash spread his arms out. "I didn't know anyone was out here but us, really,"

Brock suddenly came up to Ash's side. "It must've been his Elekid that launched that attack,"

"Anyway, I lost my Pikachu. Have you seen a girl with a Pikachu around?" Ash asked politely.

"No," replied the boy simply. He sounded like he had an attitude. "Even if I did I wouldn't have told you,"

Ash was stunned. "Wha?"

The boy ignores him. "Do you really think that Starly's good enough?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked in confusion.

"I've watched you catch it, don't you think you would be better off to catch the strongest one you can?"

"Strong or not, I'm going to become a Pokémon Master and that means I have to catch every Pokémon!" Ash shouted in defense. "Are you saying you can tell which ones are the strongest?"

The boy nodded. "Yup. Look," he threw three Pokéballs into the air. Three Starlys came out of the Pokéballs in front of him.

"**Starly**!"

"You've got three of them?" Ash gasped.

The three Starly's landed in front of the boy waiting for a command.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue Pokédex. "You must know you can scan the Pokémon with your Pokédex so you can check out what moves they can use and that's just what I do. I figured if you do that from the beginning it saves you a whole bunch of grief in the long run," he pressed several buttons on the Pokédex until he found what he was looking for. "Okay, let's check out Ariel Ace and the big winner is," he returned all of the Starlys and only put one back into his pocket. "Take a hike. I don't need you!" he shouts as he throws the two Pokéballs. The two Starlys come out and then fly away.

Ash and Brock walked over to the boy.

"Why did you do that?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Hey the only attacks those two knew were only Tackle and Sand-Attack so they wouldn't be much use anyway," replied the boy.

"Yeah, but any Pokémon can be strong if you just train them!" Ash growled.

The boy chuckled.

Ash raised a fist. "What are you laughing at?"

"You'll find out. So do you want to battle?"

"Sure! Let's do it!"

"We'll each use three Pokémon," the boy said.

"Waaah!" Ash gasped. He didn't even have three Pokémon. The only Pokémon he had was Starly and Aipom.

The boy shrugged. "Three on three is the best way to see what type of Pokémon a trainer is good at working with,"

"I know…" Ash sighed. "But I've only got two Pokémon," if only he had Pikachu with him and then he would've been able to battle.

The boy looked stunned. "You've gotta be kidding?" he looked away in disgust. "Talk about pathetic. Elekid, let's get going," he turned away with his Elekid following him.

Ash growled in anger. "Man I wish Pikachu was here,"

They suddenly heard lightening.

"Ash, did you hear that too?" Brock asked.

"That's a Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted as he rushed away. "I'm coming, Pikachu!"

The boy with his Elekid looked back at them. "That's a Volt Tackle, huh…?"

**~Dawn and Misty~**

Dawn and Misty were standing in front of a giant robot machine. The giant robot machine had six claws, it was orange, and Team Rocket was inside of it and you could see them from a window on the machine. Pikachu was using Volt Tackle on the machine.

Team Rocket laughed evilly from inside the machine.

"Now that kind of tickled a little!" Meowth said sarcastically.

Jessie grinned evilly. "But that's as far as you're going to get with this new toy of ours,"

"Get a load of our new super slinger mark 1-A. Not only with able to withstand any attack you conflict our way but being so little powered, it fights global warming and makes us lunch!" James explained.

Wobbuffet came out of its Pokéball. "**Wobbuffet**!"

"**Pika**!" Pikachu shouted in exhaustion.

"Hold on. Why do you want Pikachu so bad anyway?" Dawn demanded.

"They've been trying to catch Pikachu since the day they saw it!" Misty replied. "They want it because it's strong…"

Dawn glared up at Team Rocket.

"We went hands down," Meowth said. "I'll just grab ya!" he presses a button and three claws start to move towards Pikachu.

"Piplup, quick, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded.

Misty pointed at the claws. "Eevee you help too, use Tackle!"

Eevee rushed over and used Tackle on one of the claws. The claw exploded. Piplup uses Bubblebeam on the two other claws but they were not affected. One of the claws grabbed Pikachu and pulled it off of the ground. Pikachu used Thunderbolt but nothing happened.

"Oh no!" Misty gasped.

"Three points!" Meowth cheered.

Jessie clasped her hands together. "And Team Rocket wins it!"

"With a Pikachu pass play!" James added.

Piplup used Bubblebeam again. "**Piplup, lup, lup**!"

"Except for the entertainment factor you're wasting water!" James hollered in delight.

Piplup was outraged now. It rushed over to the giant machine.

"Piplup!" Dawn called as she hurried after Piplup.

"Dawn, come back!" Misty yelled.

"Oh please, just like a twerp!" Jessie growled.

One of the claws flicked Piplup away like a fly. Piplup rolled onto the ground in pain. Dawn ran over to Piplup.

"Piplup!" Dawn kneels down beside Piplup. Piplup tries to get back up but fails.

Meowth laughed hysterically. "A wimp with wings!"

"Piplup!" Piplup shot back.

"I think it's time for some flying lessons," Jessie teased.

The claws came down and swung at Dawn and Piplup. Dawn tried her best to dodge them. The rest of the claws came down and swung at Misty and Eevee.

"Aipom Swift! Starly Whirlwind!" shouted a familiar voice.

Aipom used Swift on the giant claws that were trying to get Dawn. Starly used Whirlwind on the claws that were trying to get Misty.

Team Rocket gasped in shock.

Ash and Brock came running out from behind some bushes.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

Dawn and Piplup gasps.

Pikachu was surprised to see Ash. "**Pika, pi**!"

Misty looked over at Ash and Brock. "Ash?"

"Misty?" Ash and Brock gasp.

"Look it's the old twerp," Team Rocket said.

"I know what he wants," Jessie hissed.

"Tell him Pikachu's under new management," Meowth said as he moved a analog stick around.

One of the long claws hit Ash in the side making him fall onto the ground. Dawn's eyes widened when she saw that.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock shouted as they rushed over to Ash.

Misty got on her knees beside Ash. "Are you alright?"

Ash stood up quickly and ran towards the big machine. "Oh no you don't!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" Brock hollered.

"Don't be foolish!" Misty shouted.

Ash was dodging the claws as they tried to grab him. "They've got Pikachu,"

Meowth pressed a button. Team Rocket floated out of the machine on a big platform.

"This is your lucky day after all," Jessie stated.

"You get to witness the brilliants of the newest Team Rocket motto," James said.

"Do we have too?" Ash asked in annoyance.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" asked Jessie.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear," James replied.

"Floating in the wind!"

"Passed the stars!"

"In your ear!" shouted Meowth.

Jessie put her hands on her hips. "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace,"

James folded his arms. "Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"

A rose appeared in Jessie's hand. "A rose by any other names just as sweet," she puts the rose in her mouth.

A rose appeared in James's hand. "When everything's worse our work is complete,"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth! Now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!" yelled Jessie.

"Team Rocket!" hollers James.

"In your face," Meowth added.

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. came out of their Pokéballs and shouted out their own names.

"Tada!" Team Rocket yelled.

Ash ran over to the big robot machine. He cared nothing about Team Rocket's new motto he just wanted to save Pikachu.

Meowth put his hands on his hips. "Well, we left them speechless again,"

"Encore time," James said.

One of the big claws went towards Ash. Ash dodged it. He jumped on a tree and then jumped onto the claws arm. Team Rocket gasped in shock. They didn't expect him to do that.

"I'm coming Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he climbed up the arm.

"Ash, get down from there! You'll get hurt!" Misty called from down below.

"Ahhh! He's got that look in his eyes!" Meowth gasped in panic.

James frowns. "Oh, well look at these!" he pressed a button on a remote control.

The other claws were trying to grab Ash. Ash kept dodging them. Dawn stared up in shock. She was scared for him. She gasps when Ash climbs higher. Ash climbed higher and higher until he was almost there to Pikachu. One of the claws hit the machine as it tried to get Ash. Team Rocket sweat dropped and gasps.

"Don't worry, Pikachu, I'm here," Ash said when he made it to Pikachu. He was so glad that he finally got to be with Pikachu again.

"**Pikachu! Pi, pika**!" Pikachu shouted urgently.

Ash tried to break the claws grip on Pikachu. The whole machine was started to mess up. It was making strange noises.

"Ash, hurry, I think it's going to blow!" Brock yelled.

Ash kept pulling on the claw.

"We're not as thick skidded as we thought!" Meowth shouted anxiously.

"One thing's for sure," Jessie trembled.

"We're thick headed!" James shouts.

"**Wobbuffet**!" Wobbuffet said.

The machine was beginning to explode.

"Duck!" Brock shouted as he ducked. Dawn, Misty, and the other Pokémon ducked to cover.

Team Rocket blasted off into the sky from the explosion.

"You tell me what kind of encore is this?" Jessie hissed.

"Yeah weren't we supposed to be leaving our audience wanting more?" James demanded to Meowth.

"You go tell that to the writers!" Meowth retorted.

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. shouted out their own names.

"We're blasting off again!"

They blasted off into there was only a tiny shine in the sky. Dawn, Brock, Misty, and their Pokémon were looking at the pile of pieces of the machine that exploded.

"Pikachu! Hey Ash!" Brock called.

"Pikachu…" Dawn whispered sadly.

"Ash!" Misty screamed. She was worried the most out of everyone else.

The Pokémon looked down in sadness. Then there was suddenly movement inside the parts. Ash and Pikachu suddenly popped their heads out. They looked really hurt. Misty angrily stomped over to Ash and hit him on the top of the head.

"Ow!" Ash shouted in agony.

"You had us worried sick, Ash Ketchum," Misty said scornfully with her hands on her hips.

Ash rubbed his head. His eyes widened when he saw Pikachu. They both gave each other a great big hug. Aipom walked over to Pikachu and Ash. Pikachu and Aipom held hands happily. Starly landed next to them.

"Pikachu this is Starly," Ash said. "And Starly this is Pikachu. Starly is the very first Pokémon I caught here in Sinnoh and it helped me find you,"

"**Starly**!" Starly smiled at Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled back. "**Pika**!"

Dawn and Brock approached them.

"Hey Pikachu, we did it!" Dawn cheered.

"**Pikachu**!"

Ash climbed out of the parts and walks over to Dawn. "Thank you so much for saving my Pikachu,"

Dawn smiled brightly. "Of course! Who wouldn't want to help a Pokémon in need?"

"Oh," was all Ash could say.

"By the way, Ash, this is Dawn," Misty said to Ash. "And Dawn this is Brock and Ash,"

"Nice to meet you!" Ash, Brock, and Dawn said at the same time.

"This is my partner, Piplup," Dawn said.

"Piplup!" Piplup shouts happily.

"So that's a Piplup, huh?" Ash asked as he pulled out a red Pokédex.

The Pokédex began speaking. "Piplup, the penguin Pokémon. It's very proud and its thick fur protects it from the cold,"

"I sure hope your Piplup's okay after that," Ash said.

"Thanks but Piplup's fine!" Dawn exclaimed. "You tell him, Piplup,"

Piplup nodded proudly.

"You're Piplup's a tough Pokémon," Ash commented.

Piplup suddenly fainted.

"Oh no!" Dawn gasped.

Brock took off his backpack and kneeled down beside Piplup. "Obviously something's wrong with it big time,"

"Is it going to be alright?" Misty asked worriedly.

"I hope so…" Ash whispered.

Brock cradled Piplup in his arms. "I'll do everything I can, Dawn," he reached into his backpack pouch and pulled out some spraying stuff. He sprayed it on Piplup's chest. He turned his attention to Dawn. "It's important for any trainer to always know the condition of their Pokémon,"

Dawn fell to her knees shamefully. "I'm so sorry, Piplup. Will you forgive me?" she pleaded.

Piplup smiled happily. "**Piplup**,"

Brock nodded and then he turned to Pikachu. "Now let's have a look at Pikachu,"

"**Pika, pika**!" Pikachu said cheerfully.

"Hey thanks, Brock, you're the best," Ash said thankfully.

Brock gave Piplup to Dawn and went over to Pikachu. He looked at Pikachu and touched his forehead. "Pikachu, is fine just a couple of scratches," he says before he stands up to his feet.

"Can you take a look at my Eevee, Brock?" Misty asked sweetly as she held up her Eevee to Brock.

Eevee grinned happily. "**Eevee!**"

"Whoa, you got an Eevee?" Ash gasped in surprise. He quickly takes out his Pokédex.

Misty frowned at him. "Come on, Ash, stop acting like you've never seen an Eevee before,"

Ash ignored her as his Pokédex began speaking. "Eevee, the normal Pokémon. It is a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary,"

"Awesome,"

Misty slowly rolls her eyes.

"You're Eevee is fine, Misty, it's just hungry," Brock said. "So what are you doing here anyway, Misty?"

"How did you and Dawn meet?" Ash questioned.

Misty smiled. "We met in the forest near Sandgem Town,"

"But how do you guys know Misty?" Dawn questioned.

Misty was the first the answer. "It's kind of funny, really. When me and Ash first met I fished him out of a river,"

Ash nodded. "And we met Brock at his gym in Pewter City,"

"So Brock's a gym leader too like Misty?" Dawn asked in surprise.

They all nodded. Dawn's eyes got big. She was simply astonished by this. She was so glad that she met these three. Maybe they could be friends…

**~Phone Booth~**

Dawn, Ash, Misty, and Brock were standing in a phone booth together talking with Professor Rowan. They found it just up the road. There was a computer monitor with Professor Rowan's face right there. They were just telling the Professor what had happened.

"Well that's excellent," says the Professor. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you. Everything worked out just perfect,"

"Thanks, Professor," Dawn thanked him sweetly.

"Of course," Professor Rowan nods. "By the way Ash, I've just received a package for you from your mother,"

Ash looked a bit embarrassed right now. He wasn't expecting anything from his mommy. "From my mom?"

A boy and his Elekid were standing next to some giant machine parts. It was Team Rocket's machine that exploded. He looked down at the parts with a frown on his face.

**~Ash and Friends~**

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Misty were walking down a road together. Piplup was happily beside its owner. Misty was holding her Eevee in her arms just as she used to hold her Togepi. Pikachu was sitting firmly on Ash's shoulder as he always did. They were on their way to Professor Rowan's lab. Brock was just telling Dawn that he was a Pokémon Breeder.

"Wow, Brock, that's so cool that you're a Breeder," Dawn says in amazement. "I know this has gotta be the first time I've met a Pokémon Breeder ever!"

Brock brushed his hair back with his hand. "Really? Well as soon as we get back to the lab then I'll make some special Pokémon food that's perfect for water types,"

"And my Pokémon too," Misty said.

Brock nodded. "I'll make Pokémon food for all the Pokémon,"

"**Piplup! Piplup**!" Piplup cheered.

"**Eevee! Eeve**!" Eevee also cheered.

Dawn smiled down at Piplup. "You're a lucky Pokémon, Piplup,"

"What are you doing here anyway, Misty?" Ash questioned suspiciously. "What about you and your sister's gym?"

Misty glared at him. "Why? Is it because you don't want me here?" she boomed. Her head looked like it got big all of a sudden.

Ash moved away in fear. "Uh, of course I want you here…hehe…"

Misty sighed. "Well, if you gotta know, my sisters said I needed to become a stronger gym leader. So I came out here to Sinnoh and become a better Pokémon trainer. I left all my Pokémon at home though but my sisters gave me this Eevee and I caught a Shellos and a Wooper on my way here to Sinnoh,"

"That's great!" Ash said. "So you just came all the way here to Sinnoh? You didn't go to Hoenn?"

They suddenly hear a horn. Everyone looked and saw a motorcycle driving right towards them. It was Officer Jenny.

"I heard the news!" she called to them.

"Hey Officer Jenny!" Ash greeted her.

Officer Jenny made a halt right in front of them. "That is so great. How's Pikachu?"

"Pikachu's fine. Thanks again for your help," he thanks her.

Hearts appeared in Brock's eyes at the sight of Jenny. "And your beauty!" he takes Officer Jenny's hands in his. "Your thoughtfulness knows no bounds. Thanks for helping my friend Ash in his hour of need!"

Jenny sweat dropped. "Sure…"

Dawn and Piplup gasped. They had no idea what was wrong with Brock.

"Now I'm asking for your help in my hour of need!" Brock shouted lovingly. "Cause I need you!"

Misty grabbed a hold of Brock's ear. "Please tell me you aren't still doing this…?" she drags him away after that.

"Ow! The pain!" Brock yelped.

Dawn stared in confusion. "Ash, what just happened? What was wrong with Brock?"

"Nothing," Ash replied. "Not for him anyway…" he smiled at her cheekily.

"**Pika**…" Pikachu said.

**~Professor Rowan's Lab~**

Everyone just had made it to Professor Rowan's lab. Professor Rowan greeted them happily and gave Ash the package from his mom. Ash set the box on a silver counter. Everyone is surrounding the table, eager to see what was inside. Ash opens the box. Inside the box there was a pair of clothes, shoes, and a backpack. Ash pulled out a shirt. The shirt was black with a long yellow fat stripe going around the stomach area and the collar of the shirt was white with white short sleeves.

"Wow, check out the new clothes!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

Pikachu grinned happily. "**Pikachu**!"

"She even put a backpack in there too," Brock said.

"And a new hat," Misty added.

"I'm going to go change!" Ash shouted as he quickly ran into a nearest restroom. When he got inside he hurriedly got undressed. Then he slipped on his new clothes and hat. His hat looked like his other one except for that the half Pokéball on the hat was blue. He looked himself in the mirror. "They don't call me the cool Pokémon trainer for nothing," he said.

"Ash, your mom's on the line!" Misty called from outside the bathroom.

Ash adjusted his hat on his head before leaving the bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom and followed Misty to a small room. Pikachu followed them in. They walked over to a computer monitor. Ash's mom was standing there in the monitor, waiting.

"Hi mom!" Ash greeted her.

"Hi honey, how are you?" she asked joyfully.

"I'm doing fine,"

His mother put her hands up to her face in surprise when she saw Misty. "Oh dear, what are you doing there, Misty?"

Misty laughed. "Hi Ms. Ketchum. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left. I wanted to come back and travel with Ash again in Sinnoh,"

Ms. Ketchum smiled. "I am so glad that my son has his old friend back! What have you been doing, Ash sweetie? Did you catch new Pokémon friends?"

Ash nodded. "Sure did!"

"I'm thrilled! You are such a handsome young man!" Ms. Ketchum said delightfully. "Don't you think so, Misty?"

Misty flushed a little. "Well…"

"That's so nice of you, mom!" Ash interrupted.

"I wanted to give you those clothes while you were here but you flew out of the house in such a rush," she said with a small smile on her face.

Ash smiled shamefully. "I'm sorry about that. But everything's going just great here in the Sinnoh Region-

"Except for losing Pikachu to Team Rocket…" Misty added.

Ash glared at Misty. "AND I can't tell you, mom, how psyched I am!"

His mother smiled brightly. "Well I can see that. You did call Professor Oak and tell him Pikachu's safe, right?"

Ash's eyes widened. "Oh, I forgot!"

"Well, then you better go tell him now," his mother said. "Goodbye, honey!" she hangs up.

Ash called Professor Oak after that. After a few rings Professor Oak appeared on the monitor in his lab. Just then Dawn and Brock entered the room.

"Hey, Professor Oak, I'm just calling to tell you that Pikachu is all right now!" Ash said.

Professor Oak nodded and grins. "I appreciate you letting me know the good news, young man,"

Ash nods. "And this is-

"Hi Professor Oak! It's me Misty!" Misty barged in.

"It's great to see you, Misty," he says. He didn't bother to ask her why she was with Ash.

"Professor Oak, and this is Dawn," Ash said as he points Dawn. "She and Misty saved Pikachu. And, Dawn, this is Professor Oak,"

Dawn bowed respectively. "It's a real honor to meet you, sir,"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, a brand new trainer," Professor Oak says.

Dawn's lips curved into a huge smile. "Right…I hope you don't mind, you love Pokémon poetry don't you?"

Ash, Brock, and Misty jumped and sweat dropped. They were stunned by Dawn's words.

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes I do,"

"Awesome!" Dawn exclaims. "Does that mean you know all the Pokémon poets?"

"You don't get it. He's a real Professor just like Professor Rowan," Ash told her.

"Then how come I see him on TV only reading poems?" Dawn questioned blissfully.

Ash put his hand behind his head. "How come? Well…you see…"

"Ash is at loss for words…" Misty muttered under her breath.

Professor Rowan suddenly stepped into the room. He looked happy to see Professor Oak. "Let's say the good Professor and I have a good discussion,"

"Well, well, Professor," said Professor Oak. "Say Ash, may I speak with him for a moment?"

Ash nodded. "Sure,"

Everyone exits the room leaving the two Professors to talk.

"Perhaps you should spend a little less time reading Pokémon poetry on TV and more time doing your Pokémon research, eh Samuel?" Professor Rowan suggested.

Professor Oak nods. "Right, I'll do that,"

Everyone else walked into the main room together.

"Those two must go way back," Brock said as he looked back at the Professors.

Misty smiled. "Yeah. They must be really good friends,"

Ash shrugs. "Guess so,"

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Dawn asked Brock and Ash.

Ash turned to dawn. "Well I came here so I can compete in the Sinnoh league and win,"

Brock took out a book from the inside of his jacket. "Okay it looks like the closes gym to Sandgem Town is in Oreburgh City," he turned to Ash. "Jubilife City is right on the way,"

"That's awesome!" Dawn exclaimed. "Can I go too?"

Brock and Ash stared at her in surprise. "Huh?"

"I wanna be the number one contest coordinator and the first contest they wanna compete in is in Jubilife City!" Dawn explained.

Misty put her arm around Dawn's shoulders. "Of course you can come, Dawn! We do need another girl in our group,"

Ash nodded in agreement. "When it comes to traveling the more the merrier I say!"

"**Pikachu**!" Pikachu cheered.

"What do you think, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Of course, it'll be a lot of fun especially that Misty is here now," Brock replied thoughtfully.

"Hurray!" Dawn and Misty cheered.

Piplup, Aipom, Starly, and Eevee approached them happily.

"Looks like everyone agrees," Ash said holding up a fist.

Dawn glanced at Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. "And I'll get to spend more time with Pikachu,"

Pikachu nodded and smiled. "**Pika, pika**!"

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Dawn took out their Pokéballs and returned their Pokémon.

"Okay, we're all set," Ash said as he put the Pokéball away.

Dawn stared at Ash in confusion. "Aren't you going to put Pikachu into its Pokéball too?"

Ash shook his head. "Of course not. Pikachu hates traveling that way when my shoulder is much more fun,"

Pikachu nodded. "**Pika, pi**!"

Dawn was stunned in amazement. "Wow, that is so cool,"

Professor Rowan suddenly walked over to them. "You learned that there is many different Pokémon personalities as there are Pokémon,"

"We've got to get going now. But thanks for everything you've done for us, Professor," Ash thanked him.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Misty said.

Everyone exited the lab afterwards. Professor Rowan was walking with them out. Ash gasped suddenly.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked. "Oh," she noticed a boy leaning against a tree.

It was that same boy and Elekid that Ash and Brock met earlier. But his Elekid wasn't there with him.

"Yes, and who are?" Professor Rowan questioned.

The boy approached them with a frown on his face. "The names Paul and the looks of things you must be Professor Rowan," Paul turned to Ash. "I'm waiting for him,"

"Huh?" Ash was confused. "For me?"

Paul smirked. "You've got three Pokémon now. Wanna Battle?"

"**Pika**," Pikachu growled in agreement.

Ash looked serious now. "Alright, I'm ready. I'm going to be a Pokémon master and the way to do that is to beat challengers like you!"

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and landed in front of him. "**Pika**!"

Professor Rowan nodded. "Well off to my back garden,"

A few moments later, everyone was in Professor Rowan's back garden. Ash and Paul were standing a distance away from each other, ready for battle. Brock was standing as the referee. Misty and Dawn were standing next to Professor Rowan.

"I'm the referee," Brock announced.

"This is great!" Dawn exclaimed in excitement. "I've never seen a real Pokémon battle before!"

Misty smiled at Dawn. "Lucky you this is your first time,"

"Well you're seeing one now, Dawn," Ash said. "So hold on to your hat,"

Paul was just smiling over there.

"What's so funny, Paul?" Ash demanded in anger.

"It's just that you talk like a little kid," Paul answered.

Ash held up a fist. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, okay like I said before this is going to be a three on three battle with no substitutions and the one with two wins first is the winner, got it?"

"I got it!" Ash shouted in anger. He grabs his hat and turns it around on his head so the back of the hat would be in front. "Starly I choose you!" he shouts as he throws a Pokéball.

Starly came out of the Pokéball. "**Starly**!"

Paul pulled out his own Pokéball. "Now Starly standby! I choose you!" he throws the Pokéball.

A Starly comes out. "**Starly**!"

"Kay, Ash, I'll let you go first," Paul said.

"Right! Starly, use Quick-Attack!" Ash commanded.

Ash's Starly flew towards Paul's Starly using quick-attack. Paul's Starly fell to the ground. It was a powerful attack but it didn't do much damage.

"It's a hit!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yes but it didn't do much damage," Professor Rowan said.

Dawn looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"I think Paul is testing Ash's Starly's attack power," he said.

"Starly use Aerial Ace!" Paul commanded quickly.

Paul's Starly flew up towards Ash's Starly and used Aerial Ace on it. Ash's Starly is blasted far away but comes back ready to fight again.

"Starly use Wing Attack!" Ash shouts.

"Quick, use Double Team!" Paul orders his Starly.

Paul's Starly used Double Team. Lots of Starly's appeared around. Ash's Starly sweat dropped. It didn't know which one was the real one. Paul's Starly flies up from behind Ash's Starly.

"The real one is behind you!" Ash warned. "Dodge it!"

"Aerial Ace!" Paul shouted right after.

Paul's Starly used Aerial Ace on Ash's Starly. Ash's Starly fell to the ground and fainted.

"Ash's Starly is unable to battle!" Brock shouted. He raised his arm towards Paul. "Paul's_ Starly is the winner_,"

Ash took out his Starly's Pokéball. "You did great Starly. Now take a nice long rest," he returned Starly into the Pokéball.

So far the battle was tough. This was Ash's first Pokémon battle since he got to Sinnoh. Of course he wouldn't expect it to be easy. Now Paul still has three Pokémon and Ash now has two left.

"Ash's Starly did great out there," Misty said with a small smile on her face.

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Hmm-mm,"

Paul was just standing over there with a mad look on his face. He didn't even look like he was happy that he just beat one of Ash's Pokémon. "I think I figured out your battle style. You cover up your aware attacks by pushing and when you combine that with a lame-o strategy like yours I can't help but feel sorry for any Pokémon who gets stuck with a lousy trainer like you," Paul said as he returns his Starly into its Pokéball. He looked at the Pokéball after that in disgust. "That's all you got?"

Ash completely ignored everything Paul just said. He took out another Pokéball. "Aipom, I choose you! Let's go!" he throws the Pokéball.

Aipom appeared out of the Pokéball. "**Ai**!"

Paul was already sending out his other Pokémon as well. "Standby, Chimchar!"

Chimchar appeared out of the Pokéball. "**Chimchar**!"

"Chimchar?" Ash asked as he took out his Pokédex.

The Pokédex began speaking. "Chimchar, the monkey Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps its flames go out,"

"Wow…what's a monkey?" Ash asked to no one in particular.

"It's a Chimchar," the Pokédex answered before shutting itself off.

Ash closed his Pokédex and put it away.

Paul was looking purely evil from where he was standing. "Isn't that nice. You've got your Chimchar lesson for today,"

"Grrrr, I'd like to teach him a lesson!" Misty growled.

"Uh…calm down," Dawn said looking a little frightened.

"Aipom use Swift!" Ash commanded.

Aipom's tail glows brightly and it uses Swift on Chimchar.

"Ember!" Paul ordered.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar shoots out fireballs from its mouth.

Both of the Pokémon's attacks clashed together and exploded. Neither of them was hurt.

"Use Focus Punch!" Ash shouted.

Aipom's tail starts to glow again. It was getting ready to use Focus Punch. Aipom would have to focus to use Focus Punch.

"Flamewheel, go!" Paul commanded.

Chimchar turns into a burning hot flame wheel and rolls straight towards Aipom. It hits Aipom and Aipom is injured badly.

Ash gasped.

"That Focus Punch disappeared! Ah!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yes. If a Pokémon uses Focus Punch and gets attacked before its complete the attack can't be finished," Professor Rowan explains.

Dawn glanced at Misty.

Misty nodded. "That's right,"

Paul still had that same evil grin on his face. "Not the choice of attacks, Ash. Chimchar, go!"

"**Chim**!" Chimchar is ready to use an attack.

"Aipom, use Double Team!" Ash quickly ordered before Chimchar could do anything.

Aipom uses Double Team. Lots of Aipoms appeared around.

"Ember!" Paul commanded Chimchar.

Chimchar uses Ember on all of the Aipoms except for one. Ash gasped in surprise.

"Use Scratch!" Paul commands.

Chimchar starts to scratch Aipom rapidly. Aipom is getting hurt badly.

"Use Focus Punch again, Aipom!" Ash shouted.

Aipom's tail starts glowing a bright light. It was charging up to use Focus Punch.

Paul must've been irritated that Ash would do the same thing again. "Chimchar, use Flamewheel,"

Chimchar turned into a flame wheel once again and rolled towards Aipom.

Ash was prepared this time. "Just wait! That's it!" he yelled to Aipom.

"What's he up to?" Paul asked looking troubled.

"Now, dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Aipom got on its one hand and jumped out of the way from Chimchar's Flamewheel.

"Hit it!"

Aipom slams its tail right on Chimchar. It was a critical move. Chimchar falls to the ground and faints.

"Chimchar is unable to battle! Aipom's the winner!" Brock announced.

"Alright!" Dawn and Misty cheered.

Ash and Aipom were dancing around in happiness. "Alright you did it Aipom! Just one more win and we win!"

"**Aipom**!" Aipom cheers.

Paul angrily takes out Chimchar's Pokéball. "Chimchar, return," Chimchar then returns into the Pokéball. Paul looked at the Pokéball in anger. "You're still just as useless as can be,"

"Okay, return, Aipom," Ash said as Aipom returns into its Pokéball. He put the ball away and turned to Paul. "It looks like it's one on one,"

Paul glared back at him.

Ash knelt down beside Pikachu who was standing next to him the whole time. "Alright Pikachu, you're next. I know you can do this,"

Pikachu nodded. "**Pika**!" it rushed in front of Ash ready to battle.

"Wow, Ash is using Pikachu. Pikachu is sure to win!" Misty exclaimed holding up a fist. "That'll shut Paul up,"

"Standby, Elekid!" Paul shouted as he throws out a Pokéball.

Elekid appears out of the Pokéball. "Elekid!"

"Elekid, how cool," Dawn said as she took out her pink Pokédex.

The Pokédex began speaking. "Elekid, the electric Pokémon. Elekid waves its arms to produce its strong electrical charge and it gains strength when lightening is present,"

"Is Pikachu the one who does Volt Tackle?" Paul questioned in interest.

"Yeah. So what?" Ash asked in suspicion.

"So nothing," Paul replied as he smirked.

Ash ignored his own suspicions and went on with the battle. "Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumps into the air. "**Pikachuuuuuuuu**!" and it uses Thunderbolt on the Elekid.

Elekid was standing there as if it felt no pain at all.

"It looked like it didn't do a thing," Dawn said in shock.

"True, electric type Pokémon don't sustain much of any damage if attacked by a move of the same type, my dear," Professor Rowan explained to Dawn.

"Thunder go!" Paul commanded his Elekid.

Elekid jumped into the air and uses a strong Thunder attack on Pikachu. Pikachu is hit with the Thunder.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Misty gasped.

"Elekid sure is powerful!" Dawn exclaims.

Pikachu slid a distance away but kept its ground.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked worriedly.

Pikachu glared over at the Elekid. "**Pikachu**!" it was ready to battle again.

Paul and Elekid had huge grins on their faces. "Of course there's a reason I let you go first," Paul said.

"What?" Ash demanded to know.

"Because I'm smart," Paul answered as if it was so obvious. "Elekid and I used the power from your Pikachu's Thunderbolt to charge up Elekid's Thunder power,"

"How can he be smart when he doesn't even have a brain?" Misty growled.

Paul turned his attention to Misty. "I'm tired of people who can't keep their mouths closed,"

"Why don't you come over here and close it, huh?" Misty threatened. She was ready to go over there and give Paul a beating.

Dawn grabbed Misty's shoulders to hold her back. "Calm down, Misty,"

Paul shook his head. "Pathetic,"

"Well Paul, we'll see if you're smart enough to dodge this! Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu started charging towards Elekid using Volt Tackle. "**Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika**!"

Paul smirked. "Elekid, Protect,"

Elekid folded its arms and a visible green like shield appeared in front of it. Pikachu hit the shield and fell back in pain.

Ash gasped in shock.

"How did that happen?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Well, Volt Tackle can cause damage to one being attacked and the one attacking and by using Protect to avoid all its damage; that was very clever," Professor Rowan explained.

"Wow…you're like a Pokédex, Professor Rowan," Dawn said.

Paul was standing over there looking bored with his arms folded. "Are we done yet?"

"**Kid**," Elekid said.

Pikachu stood shakily to its feet. "**Pi…**"

"Pikachu, how do you feel?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded to Ash. "**Pika**,"

"Give up," Paul said sounding bored.

"No way! I'll never give up!" Ash shouted in fury. "Iron Tail!"

Pikachu rushed towards Elekid as its tail started glowing.

"Use Brick Break!" Paul commanded.

Elekid hammered down at Pikachu but both of their attacks clashed together.

Paul smirked. "I hate to bring bad news. Your Pikachu seems all turned around but Elekid has got a free arm,"

Ash sweat dropped. He was unsure if he could win this battle now.

"Ash, come on! Don't listen to him! You can win!" Misty shouted.

"Elekid, Thunder Punch now!" Paul ordered.

"Not so fast Iron Tail's still on the way!" Ash hollered.

Pikachu managed to swing its tail in Elekid's face. Elekid is furious now.

"Come on, Brick Break again!" Paul hissed.

Elekid hammered its arm down once more on Pikachu. Pikachu is blasted away. It tumbles onto the ground like a tumble weed.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

Pikachu forces itself to stand even though it was in great pain but then it falls to its side. Elekid also falls down and faints.

"Both sides are unable to battle! It's a tie!" Brock shouted.

Ash gasps in disbelief. Paul just frowns in anger.

"Wow, I guess that means they're equally strong," Dawn said in amazement.

"I guess…" Misty muttered. She really thought Ash would win and Paul would lose. No one would've expected a tie.

"Alright Elekid return," Paul said in annoyance as he returns his Elekid.

Ash cradled Pikachu in his arms. "Pikachu…"

Brock approached Ash from behind. "That sure looked like a draw to me,"

"Well not me, Pikachu was the first to go down, we lost," Ash told him. He turned his attention to Paul. "Isn't that right?"

"It was called as a tie. A tie it is," Paul answered still with that same frown on his face. He takes out a Pokéball and throws it. Starly appears out and starts flying away into the sky.

"What'd you do that for?" Ash demanded in anger.

"There's a million Starly's stronger than that one," Paul replied. "Soon as I run across a stronger one I'll just grab it,"

"You'll just what?" Ash growled.

"Paul's really a pain," Misty mumbled to Dawn.

Paul ignored Ash and turned to Professor Rowan. "Professor, thanks for the use of the field," he bows. "I appreciate it," Paul begins to walk away after that with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, wait! Let's battle again Paul!" Ash shouted.

He continues to walk.

"Thanks a lot," Ash said in anger.

"Don't worry, Ash, you'll get your rematch," Misty assured him.

Ash didn't say anything. He and Pikachu just watched Paul go in anger.

_And so Ash squares off against a most unusual rival, his opposite in many ways. But one thing's for sure not having joined forces with Brock, Misty, and Dawn Ash's Sinnoh adventures are just beginning!_

**To be continued…**


	4. Dawn of a New Era

**Pokémon Diamond and Pearl**

**Episode 4: Dawn of a New Era**

**Adventure/Friendship/Romance**

**Chapter Created on: 12/2/2010**

**Last Update: 12/25/2010**

Later on the same day Ash lost against Paul in a battle we find our heroes in a forest. Dawn is standing in front of the wild Buneary. Ash was standing up on the sidelines, waiting.

"This time for sure, Dawn, go for it," Ash told her.

Brock and Misty were sitting on a rock watching in amusement. Misty had Pikachu in her arms as they watched.

Dawn nodded to Ash and pulled out a Pokéball. "I am so psyched! Here we go!"

"Hold on!" Ash said quickly. "You gotta make your Pokéball bigger first,"

"Huh?" Dawn looked at the Pokéball in her hands and gasped. The ball somehow started to fall out of her hands and Dawn began juggling it trying to catch it before it fell.

Ash sweat dropped. "You better hurry. It'll get away,"

Dawn finally got a grip on the Pokéball and pressed the button that was on the ball and it got bigger. "I'm ready now. Go Pokéball!" she shouted as she threw the Pokéball.

The Pokéball hit Ash in the head by mistake. Ash fell to the ground. "Ah!" he had stars in his eyes now in dizziness.

"Oops!" Dawn gasped. "Sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Misty questioned as she was about to laugh.

"Very funny!" Ash jumped to his feet. "Just watch where you're throwing that thing, Dawn!"

Dawn put her hands on her hips in anger. "It was an accident. If you hadn't been yelling at me my hand wouldn't have slipped,"

"You weren't doing it right!" Ash shouted. "Every Pokémon Trainer should know how to catch a Pokémon!"

"I couldn't concentrate because you were yelling!" Dawn screamed.

Brock and Misty sweat dropped.

"Ash may be a good Pokémon Trainer…" Brock said.

"But not a good person trainer…" Misty says.

"Look don't you get nasty with me," Dawn growls.

"If you get it together then I won't have to!" Ash shot back.

The Buneary didn't want to stay there and watch so it began hopping away. Piplup watched as the Buneary hopped away in shock. "**Piplup! Piplup**!" Piplup exclaimed urgently.

Dawn and Ash looked at what Piplup was talking about. "Oh no! Buneary!"

"While you two were fighting the Pokémon got away!" Misty shouted at them.

"It's his fault!" Dawn said pointing at Ash.

Ash glared at Dawn. "Don't look at me!"

"Why not? It's your fault!"

"Your yapping scared Buneary away," Ash retorted.

_Any new journey has bumps in a road the question for our heroes seems a simple one though. Is this a small bump in a road or a massive pot hole?_

[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Opening Theme]

_Pokémon, Pokémon_

_It's all about the challenges_

_It's a brand new game and a brand new world_

_New rivals as we fight for survival nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon_

_It's all about the battle, you gotta play smart_

_You gotta move faster behind every win there's a chance to begin again_

_You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master_

_Pokémon, Pokémon It's time for adventure Diamond and Pearl, we can change the world, Pokémon!_

[End of Theme]

Ash and friends are now walking on a road together. Dawn and Ash both were still upset with each other after the Buneary incident. They were clearly not even looking at each other nor talking. The both of them were walking far away from each other. Misty and Brock were in between them so they wouldn't have any contact with one another.

"Just great," Dawn growled. "I could have a Buneary if it wasn't for a certain big mouth," she was referring to Ash.

"Oh yeah? I can get me a Buneary in spite of your big mouth," Ash said angrily. Pikachu was staring at Ash from his shoulder looking concerned.

Dawn glared over at Ash. "Next time, butt out,"

Ash folded his arms. "That's if there is a next time,"

"I'm going to catch a lot of Pokémon!" Dawn shouted as she stopped walking.

Ash stopped in his tracks to face Dawn. "You won't if you keep doing stupid stuff!"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Dawn hissed in fury.

"No, but I'm thinking about it now!"

"How can you think with that brain?"

"You telling jokes is going to de-catch Pokémon!"

"If you two won't shut up I'm going to catch you both!" Misty screamed.

"Stay out of this, Misty!" Dawn yelled.

"Yeah, you just want some attention!" Ash shouts.

Misty gasped in anger. "Excuse me? I NEVER SAID I WANTED SOME ATTENTION!"

"All of you are hurting my ears," Brock said. He looked up when he saw some bright light in the sky. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at the light as well.

"What's that?" Ash asked looking stunned.

"That's called Sunny Day," Brock answered.

Ash and Dawn looked at Brock questioningly.

Brock nodded. "It's a fire type move. All fire type Pokémon use it to temporally raise their power,"

Dawn, Ash, and Misty turned their attention back to the bright sky.

"I feel so much happier now," Dawn says happily.

Misty nods in agreement. "It's so pretty,"

A small Budew suddenly came wobbling over to them. "**Budew**," it said.

"What is that?" Ash questioned as he takes out his Pokédex.

Dawn clasped her hands together. "It's so cute!"

The Pokédex begins speaking. "Budew, the bud Pokémon. Over the winter, it closes its bud and endures the cold. In spring the bud opens and releases pollen,"

"I wonder if this is where that Sunny Day came from," Brock said out loud.

"It was," replied an unfamiliar voice.

Everyone now noticed a man sitting behind a tree.

"Harden words but reflect harden hearts," he says as he stands up. He has long black hair, and he is wearing a forest green hat, gray pants, some big black boots, he is wearing a long forest green cape on his back, and he has on a green shirt. "Let the Sunny Day soften yours," he is holding a small golden yellow harp in hands and he starts to play it. "For when your heart is light your mood is happy and bright. Tell me don't you feel better now?"

Dawn and Ash looked at each other feeling ashamed. "Yeah you're right…"

The strange man nodded. "As it should,"

"Thanks I'm Ash,"

"I'm Dawn,"

"Hi I'm Brock,"

"My names Misty,"

"I am the Pokémon bard Nando and this is my Budew. We travel the world bringing joy to all," said the man known as Nando.

Ash stood up to say, "Awesome,"

"You must really have a great time," Brock says.

"Hey I've got it, Ash!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed.

"You got a Buneary?" Ash asked stupidly.

Dawn shook her head. "No! I can show you how strong I've gotten,"

"How?" Ash questioned.

Dawn turned her attention to Nando. "Nando, would you mind battling me?"

"If that pleases you," Nando responded slowly.

"But he only has one Pokémon," Ash pointed out.

"I know but so do I," Dawn replied.

"But this is your first battle with a trainer,"

Dawn shrugged. "No need to worry, Ash, no need to worry,"

"Dawn," Nando spoke. "Are you by any chance on a quest to win the Sinnoh League?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, I'm on my way to win the Grand Festival!"

Nando grinned. "I see. So then a contest battle it is. There is a clearing up ahead that will be perfect for our needs,"

"Great!" Dawn exclaimed. Then everyone follows Nando. Little did they know that they were being watched by three villains. Jessie, James, and Meowth poked their heads out from behind some bushes. They had heard the whole conversation Ash and them had with Nando.

"That's the new twerp," James said looking a little surprised.

"Yeah she's the punk that sprang Pikachu," Meowth says.

"Thinking she can win contests takes some nerve," Jessie grumbled.

James and Meowth looked at Jessie in shock. "Like you?" James questioned.

"Snap out of it," Meowth said.

"Hey, I'll snap you!" Jessie snapped in anger. James and Meowth looked scared now. Jessie looked away from them and held up a fist. "Only one diva wins the next contest, this one," she began to laugh evilly.

"I think she wants to be that twerpette," Meowth whispered to James.

James nodded in agreement. "I know…"

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. hatch out of their Pokéballs.

"**Wobbuffet**!"

"**Mime, Mime, Mime**!"

**~Battle Clearing~**

Everyone was standing in a wide clearing now. Dawn and Nando were getting ready for their battle while everyone else was standing on the sidelines getting ready to watch. Dawn's first battle would be a good one.

Dawn took out Piplup's Pokéball and made it bigger. "Kay, first things first, my Pokémon has to make a gorgeous entrance," she spun around and threw the Pokéball. "Alright then, Piplup, spotlight!"

Piplup comes out of the Pokéball. "**Piplup, pip**,"

"You know, Dawn could've just asked to battle me," Misty says with a shrug.

"Maybe she didn't want to ask you," Ash said.

Misty glanced at him. "Why wouldn't she want to ask me? I can go for a battle anyway because I haven't battled anyone since I left Cerulean City,"

"Well maybe she was too afraid to ask you because you're always…well you know…"

"And?"

"Mean," Ash said as he quickly closes his eyes waiting to be hit.

Misty just shook her head and turned to watch the battle. "I'm not that mean…"

"You may have the first attack," Nando said to Dawn from where he was standing.

"Alright we're fighting a grass type so let's do a flying attack," Dawn said to her Piplup. "Piplup, use Peck let's go!"

Piplup began rushing towards its opponent as its beak glowed. "**Piplup**!" Budew stood there and waited for a command from Nando.

"Please, dodge it," Nando said softly.

Budew jumped into the air. "**Budew**,"

"What happened?" Dawn gasped in shock when Budew dodged Piplup's Peck.

"Please Bullet Seed," Nando ordered calmly.

Budew opens its mouth and several seeds come out at Piplup. "**Budeeeew**!"

"Bullet Seed is a grass-type move and Piplup's a water type so it'll give Piplup a big problem!" Brock shouted.

"Dodge it, Piplup!" Dawn commanded.

Piplup jumped away from the Bullet Seed. Then Piplup lands on the ground in front of Dawn. "**Piplup! Lup**!"

"Now it's my turn! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted.

Bubbles began to come out of Piplup's mouth at a rapid pace. "**Piplup, lup, lup**!"

The bubbles hit Budew and there was a small explosion. Dawn cheered happily. Nando looked like nothing was wrong at all. He chuckled making Dawn gasp. Budew appeared when it absorbed the explosion smoke. Budew appeared to be just fine.

"But how?" Dawn asked looking stunned. "That was a direct hit…"

Ash sweat drops. "It wasn't that strong. Water-types don't do that much against grass-types,"

"Budew absorbed that attack on purpose and then made that big jump. Brilliant, it even used that smoke from that explosion," Brock said.

"He trained that Budew well," Misty said astonished.

"I bet he could beat you in a battle with that Budew, Misty," Ash teased.

"Maybe you should just close that big mouth of yours…" Misty muttered under her breath.

"Solar Beam, if you please," Nando commanded his Budew sounding calm as always.

"**Budew**," Budew began to charge up to use Solar Beam.

_I know it takes some time for Solar Beam to fire_. Dawn thought. "Piplup, use Peck now!"

Piplup rushed toward Budew about to use Peck but it was already too late.

"Please fire now," Nando said quickly.

Budew fired the Solar Beam at Piplup.

"No Piplup!" Dawn gasped.

Piplup was blasted over to the ground in front of Dawn. It fainted afterwards. Dawn rushed over to Piplup worriedly.

"Piplup…" Dawn whimpered. She cradled Piplup in her arms. "My Piplup,"

Nando put his hand on his hip. "It appears that our battle is now over,"

Dawn looked at Nando. "But how did it do Solar Beam so fast?"

Brock looked up. "It must've been from the Sunny Day and the sunlight getting much stronger from it,"

"I see," Dawn sighed. "I'm so sorry, Piplup,"

Piplup nodded accepting her apology. "**Piplup**,"

Misty bent down in front of Dawn. "Don't be sad, Dawn, you did great!"

"Yeah, it was pretty good for you first battle," Ash agreed.

Dawn smiled at her friends. "Thanks,"

"Dawn," Nando spoke as he approached Dawn. "I wouldn't have guessed that it was your first battle you were so good,"

Dawn stood to her feet. "Wow that's such a nice thing to say. Thank you,"

"You could be sure it was good experience," Brock said. "Those two really know how to battle,"

"Yeah, you'll get a lot stronger," Ash says.

"I'm off," Nando told him. "Best of luck," he nodded before turning around and walking away.

Little did they know that they were being watched by three villains. Jessie, James, and Meowth peered at them from behind some bushes. They had been watching the whole battle.

"Oh please, now that was a laugh. She's a twerp alright," Jessie laughed. "I could've out whooped that wimp with my eyes closed,"

"Then just do it," James said sounding annoyed.

Meowth glared at Jessie. "Talk the talk, walk the walk,"

Jessie looked down and grinned evilly. "In good time. But now there's a Pikachu that needs nabbing,"

Later that day, Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Misty were walking through a forest together. The sun was setting and Dawn was still sad about the battle she lost. Brock was looking at a book in his hand walking way back behind everyone else. While Ash was leading the way as always.

"Oh man…I can't catch a Pokémon and I can't win a battle…" Dawn said sadly with her head down low.

Ash glanced back at Dawn. "Hey, chill out. Have a nice dinner get a good-night sleep and you'll be fine tomorrow,"

"Where did that come from?" Misty asked in surprise. "Wise guy,"

Ash looked at Misty. "What do you mean?"

"How can I get a good-night sleep when I just lost a battle?" Dawn complained almost falling to the ground.

"Hey look!" Brock spoke. "There's a Pokémon Center not far from here,"

"Really?" Dawn gasped in happiness. "Hurray! A real bed and a real room! I can join salivation again!"

"I'm so glad we won't have to camp out," Misty said. Her right hand was grasped firmly on her backpack strap. "I'm starting to get hungry,"

Brock pulled out a Pokéball. "Alright! Go Bonsly!" he throws the Pokéball causing Bonsly to hatch out of it.

"**Bonsly**!"

Brock held Bonsly in his hands. "Bonsly we're going to a Pokémon Center and you're going to be checked out by Nurse Joy!"

"So that's a Bonsly," Dawn says as she takes out her pink Pokédex.

The Pokédex began speaking. "Bonsly, the rock-type Pokémon. It prefers arid environments. It leaks water from its eyes to adjust its body's fluid levels,"

"So did you bring your other Pokémon too?" Ash asked as Dawn was putting away her Pokédex.

"Nope. My brothers and sisters are watching them all back at the Pewter City gym," Brock replied with a smile on his face.

"I left all my Pokémon back at Cerulean City with my sisters too," Misty said.

"Why?" Ash asked. "I thought you loved all your Pokémon, Misty,"

"I do. I just wanted a new team," Misty answered. "Can't keep the same team forever, right? You know, like you," she gave him a small wink.

Ash smiled back at her. "Yeah,"

**~Pokémon Center~**

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Dawn enter a Pokémon Center. The Pokémon Center looked big inside like all the other Pokémon Centers. There weren't any people in there. Nurse Joy suddenly approaches them.

"Good evening Nurse Joy," Brock says lovingly.

"Good evening welcome to the Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy greeted them warmly.

"Hold on. Are you from Sandgem Town?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Not me," Nurse Joy answers smiling. "The Nurse from Sandgem Town is my sister,"

Dawn was still confused at how they looked exactly alike. "Sister? Really?"

Brock shows Dawn a picture to Dawn of lots of Nurse Joy's sitting together. "See,"

"You mean there's that many Nurse Joys'?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Isn't it great? All Nurse Joys' are related. Every gorgeous one," Brock said as he stared at the Nurse Joy standing in front of them.

Dawn sweat dropped and smiled. "Wow…you like that,"

Misty frowned at Brock. "I can't believe you keep a picture of all the Nurse Joys' Brock,"

"In Sinnoh, Misty. All the Nurse Joys' in the Sinnoh Region," Brock told her. "And in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn,"

"In Sinnoh? You've seen all the Nurse Joy's in Sinnoh? Where are you getting these pictures anyway?" Misty asked.

Dawn sweat drops.

Ash put up a finger. "He also keeps pictures of Officer Jennies too,"

Dawn looked at him. She didn't quite catch that. "Huh?"

Brock took Nurse Joy's hand in his. "My dear, although all of you are beautiful your beauty stands out," he says with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey wait! Brock was acting the exact same way with Officer Jenny!" Dawn exclaimed. "What's up with that?"

Ash looked at Dawn. "Yeah, there's a question with no answer…"

"Something we'll never know…" Misty whispered.

Pikachu nodded. "**Pikachu**…"

"I think I should call my mom and say hi," Dawn said.

**~Phone Call~**

"I certainly appreciate you looking after my Dawn," Dawn's mother was saying.

Dawn and friends were talking with Dawn's mother on a computer monitor phone.

"I realize of course that she can sometimes be a handful," Johanna continued. She had her Glameow in her arms.

"Oh no," Brock, Ash, and Misty said at the same time.

Dawn raised her hand slightly feeling embarrassed. "Come on mom, there's nothing to worry about,"

"When you tell me there's nothing to worry about that's when I worry the most," Johanna told her.

Dawn sweat dropped.

"Don't forget I'm counting on you two, Misty, Brock," Johanna said. "Two little ones can be a very big handful,"

"Little ones?" Ash questioned looking confused.

"She means you and Dawn, Ash," Misty told him with a smirk on her face.

"Hey I'm not little!" Ash shouted. He stood next to Misty to see if he was taller than her. But sadly she was just a few inches taller.

"Too small," Misty said.

Ash stood on his tip toes to where he was Misty's height. "No way,"

Misty stood on her tip toes as well and then she was taller again. "Still too small,"

"It was great to see you all. Kids, best of luck in all your battles," Johanna said before hanging up.

Dawn put her hands on her hips. "My mom…what a mom,"

Nurse Joy suddenly approached them. "By the way, Ash, have you registered for the Sinnoh League? You need too,"

Ash looked at Nurse Joy in shock. "Ah, not yet!"

"Not yet is right," Dawn said.

"Well in that case, can I see your Pokédex?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ash took out his Pokédex and handed it to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy took the Pokédex and walked behind a counter. There was a computer on the counter. She put his Pokédex into a slot in a computer. She started typing something on the keyboard. "If you don't register you won't be able to compete," she said. "Now let's see here…Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town,"

On the computer screen showed a picture of Ash and his Pokémon he has now.

Nurse Joy stopped typing. "Well that's all there is to it," she took the Pokédex out of the slot and handed it to Ash. "You're all set and ready to roll,"

Ash took the Pokédex. "Thanks Nurse Joy,"

"Um, Nurse Joy, can I register too?" Misty asked politely showing Nurse Joy her blue Pokédex.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Well of course," she took Misty's Pokédex and put it into the slot.

"So you're entering the Sinnoh League as well, Misty?" Ash asked with a smile.

Misty nodded. "This time I wanted to enter instead of watching all the time,"

Ash held up a fist. "Well I can't when we challenge each other! Then I'll show you that I'm better than you!"

Misty grinned in amusement. "We'll just have to wait and see…"

Nurse Joy gives Misty back her Pokédex when she was finished. Misty took back her Pokédex and gave Nurse Joy her thanks.

"Can I register for Pokémon Contests here? I'm a coordinator," Dawn asked with a huge smile on her face.

"You need to do that at the arena. You can get passes there as well," Nurse Joy replies with a smile.

"Great thank you," Dawn thanked her.

"Nurse Joy!" shouted an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh?" Dawn turned around.

A group of three kids were walking into the Pokémon Center. There was two boys and one girl. The two boys had a Turtwig and Chimchar walking along side of them. The girl had a Prinplup beside her.

"Hey we're back. Would you take care of our Pokémon?" asked one of the boys.

Dawn clasped her hands together in cheerfulness. "Wow, Chimchar, Turtwig, and would you look at that," she rushed over to the kids and the Pokémon. She stopped and looked down at the Prinplup. "A Prinplup! Doesn't it evolve from Piplup?"

"Right, it just evolved yesterday," answered the girl.

Dawn took out her Pokédex.

The Pokédex began speaking. "Prinplup, the penguin Pokémon and the evolved form of Piplup. A strike of its wings can be harmful as it searches the oceans for prey,"

"Wow," Dawn said.

"Well Dawn,"

Dawn looked up to see Nando standing in front of her. Those three kids were gone. "Wow, Nando! What a surprise!"

Nando smiled warmly. "Yes it is. A pleasant one," he walked over to the front counter where Nurse Joy was holding his Budew.

"Here you go," Nurse Joy sat Budew on the counter. "Your Budew is feeling one hundred percent,"

"I am in your debt,"

"Are you staying at the center too?" Dawn asked sounding happy.

Nando picked up Budew. "No. There are several things I need to pounder elsewhere. And so good evening," he began walking towards the exit.

"What's he need to pounder?" Ash questioned as he watched Nando go.

"Nando divides his interests equally between gym battles and contests," Nurse Joy told them making everyone turn in her direction. "I think he's trying to decide between the two,"

Ash raised a fist. "Yeah, with a strong Budew like his he would always choose gym battles!"

Dawn also raised a fist. "No way, it's contest! He sure knew how to show off his Budew!"

"The gyms the way!" Ash shot back glaring at Dawn.

"He should choose contest!"

"The gyms!"

"Contest!"

"The gyms!"

"Contest!"

"Maybe we should just let Nando decide for himself!" Ash shouted.

"That's fine!" Dawn growled.

The both of them ran towards the exit trying to beat each other to it.

Brock put a hand on his head. "Here we go, another Misty to fight with,"

"What's that?" Misty growled as she punched Brock on the arm. "Could you say that again?"

Brock shook his head and held his arm in pain. "No, no I didn't say anything at all…"

Misty ran out of the Pokémon Center after that to catch up with Ash and Dawn.

Brock quickly bowed to Nurse Joy. "Dear Nurse Joy, until we meet again!" he exclaimed before rushing out of the center. "Wait!"

Nurse Joy smiled and waved. "Goodbye…good luck,"

**~Dark Forest~**

Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Brock were walking through a forest looking for Nando. It was already dark and they didn't have any flashlights to see.

"There's nobody here," Ash said as he stopped in his tracks.

Everyone else stopped as well.

Dawn looked around. "That's weird…wonder where Nando went,"

Starly suddenly came flying towards them. It landed on a rock in front of them. "**Starly**!"

"Did you see Nando, Starly?" Ash asked hopefully.

Starly looked down in disappointment. **"Starly**…"

"If he was here then Starly would've seen him," Brock said.

"Maybe caught a ride with someone," Misty said.

Ash pulled out a Pokéball. "Thanks for helping, Starly," he returns Starly into the Pokéball. Ash put the Pokéball away and turned to Dawn. "Sorry Dawn but we're gonna have to camp out here,"

"What?" Dawn gasped. "We're not going back to the Pokémon Center?"

Ash tilted his head to the side. "By the time we get there the sun will be up,"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Dawn looked down in disappointment.

"Brock put his hands on his hips. "You always do this. You go off without once thinking about the consequences might be,"

Dawn and Ash's shoulders slumped. "Right,"

"Yeah! I've known people with better brains than yours!" Misty shouted. "Now we have to camp out outside! And I wanted to sleep in a nice soft beeeeed!"

"Worry not," said an unfamiliar voice. "We've got four hots in a pot,"

Everyone turned to see a man and a woman standing there. The woman was wearing glasses, a green long coat, and her violet hair was tide in a ball. The man was also wearing a green coat with some glasses, and he had short blue/purple like hair.

"What you need is what we've got," said the man.

"Huh?" everyone was confused.

"The Rigidy Roof Inn!" the man and woman said as they pointed at big inn behind them.

"An Inn? In the forest?" Ash questioned.

"You see we love consumers in speak of which we can't stand!" exclaimed the woman as she rubs her hands together.

"Well sense you fit neither category you can stay for free!" the man shouted happily.

Everyone gasped in happiness.

"Well it is late and they seem really nice," Brock pointed out.

"Yeah," they agreed.

"Nice isn't the word!" the woman and the man exclaimed.

A meowth suddenly appeared in front of them. It was wearing a green coat too. Meowth was also holding a small box in its hands. "And look. And check out this custom fitting case to slip your Pikachu in,"

"Wow, they thought of everything," Ash glanced at Pikachu on his shoulder.

"**Pikachu**," Pikachu agreed.

_This is weird_. Misty thought. _Why_ _would Pikachu want to get in a case anyway? Does anyone else find this weird?_

_This is defiantly not weird! _Ash thought to himself. _Don't know if Pikachu would like it in that case but what the heck!_

_Wow what nice people._ Brock thought_. That looks like a comfy Inn but it is strange…_

_This is really not strange!_ Dawn thought. _I can't wait to get in a warm and soft bed! Hurray!_

The inn suddenly began to tip over. It hit the ground with a thud causing dust to fly everyone. The Inn was only a big wall. The woman, the man, and the meowth's costumes fell off revealing to be Team Rocket.

Jessie raised a fist at Meowth. "You were supposed to build a hotel not a back lot movie set!"

Meowth sweat dropped feeling silly. "Let's see what you build with two bucks,"

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Brock, Misty, and Dawn shouted.

Team Rocket turned to them. "Twerps!"

"We can name call just as good as you can," James said with a smirk on his face.

Jessie spun around and folded her arms. "Listen is that a voice I hear?"

James spun around and put his hand on his hip. "It's speaking to me loud and clear,"

"Floating on the wind!"

"Passed the stars!"

"In your ear!" Meowth hissed.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace,"

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"

"A rose by any other names just as sweet,"

"When everything's worse our work is complete,"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place,"

"Team Rocket,"

"We're in your face!" they all shout.

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. pop out of their Pokéballs. "**Wobbuffet**!"

"**Mime, mime, mime**!"

"Why do you keep chasing Pikachu?" Dawn demanded.

"Why are you a twerp?" Jessie shot back.

"Carnivine, time to come out and play!" James shouts as he throws a Pokéball.

Carnivine hatched out of the Pokéball and immediately bit James's head. "**Carnivine**!"

"No! Time to play not time to bite!" James exclaimed as he squirmed trying to get Carnivine off of him.

"What's that?" Ash asks as he takes out his Pokédex.

"It's Carnivine just as he said," Misty answered sounding irritated.

"They must have a new Pokémon," Brock said.

The Pokédex began speaking. "Carnivine, the bug catcher Pokémon. It uses its sweet smelling saliva to catch its prey,"

Dawn pulled out a Pokéball. "Guys leave this to me! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" she throws the Pokéball into the air.

Piplup hatches out of the Pokéball. "**Piplup**!" it then uses Bubblebeam on Carnivine. "**Piplup, lup, lup!"**

Carnivine stopped biting James's head and opens its mouth to let the bubbles fly in. Carnivine munched up the bubbles.

"The Bubblebeam's gone!" Dawn gasped.

"Water-type attacks don't have much effect on grass-types like Carnivine," Brock exclaimed.

"Lucky for us! Bite for you!" James shouted.

Carnivine opens its mouth and goes for Piplup's head. "**Carnivine**!"

"Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed.

A Budew came out of nowhere and hit the Carnivine away from Piplup. Carnivine blasted towards Team Rocket knocking them over.

"A Budew!" Ash gasped.

Budew then uses Bullet Seed on Team Rocket. Team Rocket is blasted off into the sky.

"Where did that thing come from?" Jessie demanded as they were blasting off.

"I can't stand little green Pokémon!" Meowth hollered.

Carnivine was holding onto James fearfully with his head in its mouth.

"Something about big green ones run me the wrong way too!" James shouts.

"We're blasting off again!"

"**Budew**!" Budew exclaimed, satisfied.

"Such a shame," said a familiar voice. Nando stepped out from behind a tree with his golden harp in his hands. "I was having such a pleasant evening before they showed up. I trust you're fine,"

"We're fine!" everyone exclaimed.

"Thanks to you for helping us," Dawn added.

"Yeah, you're Budew was great," Misty said happily.

"You know we actually came out here looking for you," Ash told him.

"Me? Why?"

Few minutes later everyone was sitting around a campfire on logs. Their backpacks were set on the ground behind them. Ash was sitting on a log next to Dawn while Misty and Brock were sitting on a log together. Nando was sitting on his own separate log.

"Yes you are correct. I am feeling torn in choosing between contest and gym battles," Nando was telling them.

"But Budew is so strong. It's perfect for the gym," Ash said.

"No way, Budew's moves were made for contest," Dawn insisted.

Misty glanced at Ash and Dawn. "Come on, guys, let Nando make his own decision.

Dawn and Ash frowned at each other.

Nando smiled. "If I enter the Sinnoh League I need to win battles in eight gym locations, which gives me eight badges. On the other hand, in order to appear in the Grand Festival I have to win a contest in each of five arenas, which will give me five ribbons," Nando explained.

"Sounds to me like the gym's your best bet!" Ash said.

"Sounds to me like the contest is the way you should go!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash glared at Dawn. "Gym battles!"

"No contests!"

"Battles!"

"No contests!"

"Alright. Keep that up then. We won't be able to hear the forest sing," Nando said.

Ash and Dawn looked at Nando. "Huh? What do you mean?"

They listened closely. They could now hear lots of Pokémon singing. Lots of them were calling out their own names as they sung.

"All the forest Pokémon are singing at once," Dawn said happily.

Brock smiles. "The forest really does sing,"

"It's gorgeous. I never noticed it before. Now I'll always hear it," Dawn says.

Misty nodded in agreement. "It's so beautiful and peaceful…"

"Yeah, sleeping outside is not so bad after all, right?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn looked at Ash. "I'm sorry, Ash,"

Ash turned to Dawn. "Huh?"

"For complaining a lot. Things haven't been going so great with me and I've been taking it out all on you…" Dawn apologized with a small smile on her face.

Ash smiled thoughtfully. "You know I haven't been Mr. nice,"

Brock and Misty watched Ash and Dawn with big grins on their faces.

"I promise I'll do a whole lot better," Dawn said.

"Yeah, me too,"

"I know their friendship is going to last for a long time," Brock whispered to Misty. "They haven't known each other very long but they became very close friends,"

Misty's eyes suddenly got big. "I guess so…" she looked down for a moment to think.

"You know right around when I left Pallet Town I saw this flying Pokémon that was glowing like a rainbow," Ash said excitedly. "I'm sure it was Ho-oh," he begins to think about the great memory. "It was like nothing I never seen before,"

"Maybe that's what I saw," Dawn said.

Ash was surprised. "Huh?"

"Back at Lake Verity," Dawn told him as she begins to think about the memory. "Think of the Pokémon out there. There are so many…wonderful and strange,"

Nando began playing his harp softly. "What is usually hidden, you now have the eyes with which to see. The forest song allows it to be. A gift for you and me," he said. "Let our hearts be grateful that the mysterious world of night Pokémon shows itself ever so selfishly,"

"That was beautiful…" Misty whispered.

"Why thank you, Misty,"

Ash stood up to his feet. "Nando, I was wondering if you'd battle me too,"

Nando looked up at Ash and grins. "The honor would be all mine,"

**~Battle~**

It was morning and the sun was high and bright in the blue sky. Ash and Nando were standing distances away from each other, ready for battle. Misty, Brock, and Dawn were standing on the sidelines getting ready to watch. Ash had Pikachu out and Nando had his Budew.

"I'm ready when you are, Nando," Ash called.

"You have the honor," Nando told him.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack, let's go!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu rushed forward. "**Pika**!"

"Budew Bullet Seed if you please," Nando commanded softly.

Budew opens its mouth and uses Bullet Seed. "**Budew**!"

Pikachu dodged the powerful seeds and used Quick Attack on Budew. Budew is knocked over in pain.

"Wow a clean hit!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

"Please, Mega Drain," Nando ordered quickly.

Budew used Mega Drain on Pikachu. Pikachu was blasted into the air.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

The energy is drained from Pikachu. Pikachu blasts to the ground. Budew begins suck the energy it drained from Pikachu. Now Budew is all powered up. "**Budew**!"

"How did Budew heal?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"See when you use Mega Drain half the damage that's been done to your opponent goes back to what's healing the Pokémon that made the move," Brock explained.

"Wow…" Dawn whispered.

"Come on, Ash!" Misty cheered.

"Pikachu, get up, Thunderbolt, quick!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu slowly got to its feet. It jumps up and uses Thunderbolt on Budew. Budew is hit with the Thunderbolt and is knocked over to the ground.

"Way to go!" Ash exclaimed joyfully.

"**Pika**!"

Budew stood up and began glowing a bright light.

"What's this?" Nando asks.

"What's wrong with, Budew?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing, it's evolving," Brock answered.

"No way!" Dawn gasped.

Everyone waited patiently for Budew to finish evolving. After a few seconds the light vanished from Budew. Budew was a Roselia now. "**Roselia**!"

"Roselia? Budew evolves into Roselia?" Ash asked in surprise.

"**Pika?**"

"Wow, a Roselia, it's so pretty!" Misty exclaimed with her hands clasped together.

"Awesome! I've never seen that!" Dawn exclaims.

Nando closed his eyes and smiled. "An interesting development to say the least. Roselia, Sunny Day, please,"

"**Roselia**!" Roselia began to use Sunny Day. The sun was now shinning even more brighter than it already was.

"Now, Solar Beam, if you please!" Nando commanded.

Roselia starts to charge up to use Solar Beam.

"Here it comes!" Brock warned.

"Look out Ash!" Misty shouted.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu rushed towards Roselia. "**Pika, pi, pi, pi**!"

"Fire please," Nando commanded quickly.

Roselia aimed its rose hands at Pikachu and fired the Solar Beam.

"Jump and dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu jumped out of the way just in time. The Solar Beam hit the ground and exploded.

"Now Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glowed. "**Pika**!" it slams it tail down on Roselia.

Roselia fell to the ground and fainted. "**Roselia…**"

"No Roselia!" Nando gasped. He then sighed and looked at Ash. "Well…that's the end it seems we lost,"

"That means we won!" Ash exclaimed.

"**Pikachu**!" Pikachu did a victory dance.

Nando picked up Roselia and cradled it in his arms. "A brilliant effort," he takes out a Pokéball. "You deserve a nice long rest," he puts the ball away when Roselia returned. "Now to Ash and Dawn. I offer you my thanks. I finally know what I must do,"

"You're going to try the Sinnoh League, aren't you?" Ash asked.

"You're going for the Grand Festival, right?" Dawn hoped.

Nando blinked. "I have decided to do both,"

"Huh?" Dawn and Ash asked in surprise.

"I enjoyed battling you two so much, I wouldn't dream of giving up on either one of them. And so for now, I bid you farewell until we meet again," Nando said.

"Right," Dawn and Ash said at the same time. "Until we meet again,"

"**Pikachu**!"

"Bye Nando!" Misty called as Nando was walking away. "Wow, he was great,"

Ash turned to Misty. "Hm?"

Misty smiled cheekily. "You gotta admit,"

Ash shrugs.

_Winning the Sinnoh League or dominating the Grand Festival may involve different dreams but hard work and dedication remains the same for the dreamers. So as our favorite hard working dreamers continue stay tuned!_

[Ending Theme]

I wannna be the very best like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test to train them is my cause

I will travel across the land searching far and wide

Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside

Pokemon gotta catch 'em all

It's you and me, I know it's my destiny, Pokemon

Oh you're my best friend in a world we must defend

Pokemon gotta catch 'em all

_A heart so true, our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you, Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, Pokemon!_

**To be continued…**


	5. Gettin' Twiggy With It

**Pokémon Diamond and Pearl**

**Episode 5: Gettin' Twiggy With It**

**Adventure/Friendship/Romance**

**Chapter Created on: 12/11/2010**

**Last Update: 1/1/2011**

Team Rocket's Balloon was flying in the sky really fast. They had Pikachu trapped in a cage below their balloon. Ash, Brock, Misty, and Dawn were trying to chase the balloon down.

"**Pika, pi**!" Pikachu called.

"Team Rocket! Come back!" Ash shouted.

"That's not your Pikachu!" Dawn yelled.

"Why won't you just give up on stealing Pikachu already!" Misty shouts.

Team Rocket was standing in the balloon watching the so called twerps chase them down. They looked quite pleased with themselves.

James was standing with his arms folded. "Never stopped us before. We're not stopping now that we got Pikachu!"

"Right, we laugh at the word enough. What's mine is mine and what's yours is all mine," Jessie said with a hand on her hip.

Wobbuffet popped out of its Pokéball. "**Wobbuffet**!"

"**Forget Pikachu and collect stamps**!" Meowth hissed at the so called twerps.

_On their way to Jubilife City, aside from the Pokémon contest that Dawn is determined to be a part of, it appears that Team Rocket has thrown a wrench into our heroes plans._

Ash pulled out a Pokéball. "Starly, I choose you!" he throws the Pokéball.

Starly hatches out. "**Starly**!"

"Starly cut the rope holding Pikachu's cage with Wing Attack!" Ash commanded.

Starly flew up towards Team Rocket's balloon.

"As if! Come on out, Carnivine!" James shouted as he throws a Pokéball into the air.

Carnivine comes out of the ball. "**Carnivine**!" it immediately went straight to James and started biting his head.

"Go bite on someone elses head!" James complained in pain.

Jessie grabbed onto James's leg and put a foot on Carnivine's head. She started pulling James's leg trying to pry him away from Carnivine. "James's hair isn't a dental floss!"

Meowth tried pulling Carnivine off of James. "**You're biting the wrong hair head**!"

James yelped in pain as Jessie and Meowth tried to pry them apart. When they finally got James away from Carnivine they almost fell over making the balloon tilt sideways. Starly gasped when it saw the big balloon falling its way. Starly's beak make the Meowth head balloon pop causing air to burst out of the balloon. This made everyone below gasp in shock.

"Starly!" Ash shouted.

Team Rocket's balloon started flying away quickly.

"**Pika**!" Pikachu called as it was blown away.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash yelled.

[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Opening Theme]

_Pokémon, Pokémon_

_It's all about the challenges_

_It's a brand new game and a brand new world_

_New rivals as we fight for survival nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon_

_It's all about the battles, you gotta play smart_

_You gotta move faster behind every win there's a chance to begin again_

_You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master_

_Pokémon, Pokémon It's time for an adventure Diamond and Pearl, we can change the world, Pokémon!_

[End of Theme]

Team Rocket's balloon crashed to the ground causing dust to fly everywhere. A Turtwig jumped out from a bush and looked around wondering what all the commotion was. Then it noticed Pikachu trapped in a cage. The Turtwig rushed over to the trapped Pikachu. It opens the cage with one of its feet.

"**Pika**!" Pikachu was grateful as it got out of the cage.

"You're not relieved of duty, Pika pal!" a voice shouted.

Pikachu and Turtwig glanced sideways to see Team Rocket standing near them.

James pointed at Pikachu and Turtwig. "Now Carnivine, sink your teeth into something else!"

"**Carnivine**!" Carnivine shouted. It was ready for battle.

Turtwig stepped in front of Pikachu.

"**You're a Turtwig ain't cha**?" Meowth asked.

"**Turtwig, turtwig, twig**!" Turtwig replied in anger.

Meowth looked surprised. "**Oh please, just because you say we're trespassing on your turf doesn't mean we're looking on the same stupid map you are**!"

Turtwig glared at Meowth and stumped a foot on the ground. "**Turtwig**!"

"**Yeah? So what if you blow your top that leafy head of yours doesn't scare me**!" Meowth hissed.

"Threaten us, eh? Carnivine use Bullet Seed!" James commanded.

Carnivine opens its mouth and shoots out a strong Bullet Seed. Turtwig and Pikachu jumped out of the way of the fast seeds. Turtwig began rushing towards Carnivine at full speed.

"**Now we've got problems**," Meowth said in fear. "**Waking up a Turtwig from snoozing is asking for trouble!"**

Turtwig head butted Carnivine sending it towards James, Jessie, and Meowth. Carnivine crashed into them and they all blasted off into the sky.

"Talk about an early exit…" Jessie said in sorrow.

"Hardly worth the bite marks on my brain!" James hollered.

"We're blasting off again!" they all shouted.

"**Turtwig**," Turtwig said, satisfied.

Pikachu approached Turtwig in happiness. "**Pikachu**,"

"Pikachu!" Ash's voice called from behind them.

Turtwig and Pikachu spun around to see Ash, Dawn, Misty, and Brock standing behind them.

"Everything okay?" Ash asked in delight.

"**Pika**!"

Turtwig marched in front of Pikachu and glared at them. "**Turtwig! Twig**!"

"Wow, it's a Turtwig," Dawn said happily.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. "Sure is. I'm pretty sure it's a Sinnoh Region starter Pokémon,"

Misty also took out her Pokédex.

Their Pokédexs began speaking. "Turtwig, the tiny leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water it gets harder,"

"It's really rare. Seeing a wild Turtwig," Brock said.

Misty put her Pokédex away. "Maybe someone should catch it,"

"Great idea!" Dawn and Ash exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise.

Ash put a hand behind his head. "Go ahead, Dawn, you don't have any Pokémon besides Piplup anyway," he then put up a finger. "Plus you're still new to being a Pokémon trainer,"

"Thanks!" Dawn pulls out a Pokéball. "Piplup, use Peck!" she throws the ball.

Piplup hatches out of the Pokéball and rushed towards Turtwig to use Peck.

Turtwig uses Razor Leaf on Piplup. "**Turtwig! Twig**! **Twig**!"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Quick, dodge it!" Dawn commanded.

Piplup got on its stomach and rolled to its back behind a rock. The Razor Leaf went right passed it. "**Piplup**!"

An Oddish came tumbling out of the bushes looking dazed. It had gotten hit by the Razor Leaf. It stopped over beside Pikachu and used Sleep Pounder.

"Oh no!" Ash quickly rushed over to Pikachu. "Look out!" They ended up getting hit with the Sleep Powder. The both of them fell to the ground falling asleep quickly. "Time for my nap…"

"What happened to them?" Dawn gasped.

Misty rushed over to Ash and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Wake up, Ash!" she demanded. "This is no time for a nap!" she starts shaking him really hard.

"Looks like they fell asleep by Oddish's Sleep Powder," Brock said.

Turtwig ran over to Pikachu and put it on its back. "**Turtwig**!" it shouted before running off.

"Hey wait!" Brock called as he ran after the Turtwig.

"Whoa, Turtwig!" Dawn gasped as she followed Brock.

"Wait! What about Ash?" Misty yelled to Brock and Dawn.

Brock and Dawn stopped in their tracks and looked back at Misty. "Oh right," they said stupidly.

An old woman suddenly came out from behind a bush. She had gray hair tied in a ball, red eyes, and she was wearing pink sweater with a yellow shirt up under it, and a red skirt. "Mercy me,"

Everyone glanced at the old woman in surprise.

**~Old Woman's House~**

Everyone was in the old woman's house. They were all in a living room. There were couches in the middle of the living room surrounding a small brown square table. Everyone's backpacks were on the floor beside one of the couches. The old woman had Ash laid down on a long green couch while she was sitting next to him. Dawn and Brock were sitting on smaller green couches and Misty was sitting next to the old woman. The old woman had a tea cup in her hand with some red liquid it in.

She poured some into Ash's mouth. "Drink this dear,"

Ash was still asleep from that Oddish's Sleep Powder but the red tea woke him up. He sat up and looked around. "Huh? Where am I? Pikachu?" then he notices the old woman. "Where's Pikachu?"

The old woman stood up and smiled down at Ash still holding the tea cup. "It looks like my herb tea sure did the job," she said as she set the cup down on the table in front of her. She then sat in between Misty and Ash.

"Huh?" Ash was wondering who this woman was.

"Forgive me, my names Clara," the woman replied with a big smile on her face.

"Hi…I'm Ash, nice to meet you…" he said still confused.

Dawn, Brock, and Misty also had some tea cups in their hands. "This is Clara's house," Dawn says.

"I hope you had a good nap," Brock said.

"Yeah, you were out quite a while," Misty said with a grin on her face.

"You've nothing to fear," the old woman known as Clara told Ash. "Turtwig's a good Pokémon. I'm sure your Pikachu's fine,"

Ash blinks. "Huh?"

Dawn set her tea cup on the table and put her hands on her lap. "I don't get it. You know that Turtwig?"

"Heavens yes! Turtwig and I are old friends," Clara replied sounding delighted.

"Wow, really?" Ash asked in surprise.

**~In the Forest~**

Pikachu and Turtwig were in a small clearing in the forest. Pikachu was sitting down on the soft grass wondering what Turtwig would do. Turtwig rushed towards a nearby tree and bumped its head into it making the tree shake. A small orange fruit fell from the tree. Pikachu cheered in happiness. Turtwig picked up the fruit with his mouth and dropped it in front of Pikachu.

"**Turtwig!**" Turtwig smiled.

Pikachu picks up the fruit. It stared at it in disgust. "**Pika**…"

"**Turtwig**," Turtwig urged him to eat it.

Pikachu bites into the fruit and chews it up in its mouth. "**Pi! Pika**!" it began eating the fruit like crazy because it tastes so good.

Turtwig smiled. It was happy that Pikachu liked it.

**~Clara's House~**

"Turtwig's quite the little helper you see," Clara was telling them. "Turtwig's always been coming to the aid of people and Pokémon and always has been for quite some time,"

"That Turtwig sounds like a great Pokémon!" Misty said with stars in her eyes. "I can't believe you tried to catch it," she was referring to Ash and Dawn.

"B-but…" Ash stammered.

Dawn sweat dropped. "I…well sorry, Clara. I didn't know Turtwig was your Pokémon…"

Clara shook her head. "Turtwig isn't my Pokémon, dear. I'm plenty busy enough working in my herb garden without the time it would take to be a trainer or a coordinator," she looked off out a window that was on the wall behind the couch. "The truth is, one day Turtwig just showed up here out of nowhere,"

It shows a flashback of Turtwig walking out of a forest slowly. It was weak and sad.

"The poor thing looked exhausted! So I made some dinner and made sure it took a long rest," Clara explained.

It shows a flashback of Clara giving Turtwig some Pokémon food.

"Well if I were Turtwig I would never want to leave after that," Brock said.

Clara closed her eyes and smiles. "Yes, Turtwig's been here ever since," she says as she opens up her eyes. "Helping everything and everyone including me. All from a simple twist of fate. And in no time at all the Pokémon around here made Turtwig their leader!"

**~In the Forest~**

Pikachu and Turtwig were in the forest eating some fruit and berries happily together. Pikachu was simply enjoying this. It was great to eat something other than Pokémon food for a change. Pikachu and Turtwig looked up when they heard a noise. On a long thick tree branch, a Geodude and a Primeape were fighting over a big fruit.

They kept going back and forth pulling the fruit saying, "**Geodude! Primeape**!"

Pikachu and Turtwig stopped eating and rushed over to the tree. Pikachu waved at them to get their attention. "**Pika! Pika**!" it wanted them to stop fighting.

Turtwig rushed over to the tree and hit its head on it making the tree shake. Primeape and Geodude fell out of the tree and onto the ground with a thud. The fruit fell onto the ground next to them. Primeape and Geodude began fighting over the fruit again. Turtwig angrily hit the fruit away from them. Primeape and Geodude were angry now. They jumped on Turtwig and started attacking it.

Pikachu hurried over to stop the fight but was knocked over. "**Pika**!" Pikachu sat up and watched the fight.

The fight finally ended with Turtwig on top and Primeape and Geodude on the bottom. "**Turtwig**!"

Pikachu sweat drops. "**Pi…pika**…"

Turtwig smiled and put its feet on its hips. "**Twig**!"

**~Clara's House~**

"But at times Turtwig gets carried away. It's a lot of responsibility for the dear," Clara was saying. She closes her eyes.

Dawn looked sad. "It sounds like the pressure is pretty high. The Turtwig I saw back at Professor Rowan's lab was totally laid back and so relaxed,"

Brock adjusted himself on his chair. "Pokémon are like people with more kinds of different personalities than you can believe,"

"Brock's right. But I still can't figure out why that Turtwig was trying to attack us," Ash said looking confused.

Clara looked at Ash. "Well I know I wasn't there, but if I were to guess I'd say Turtwig was trying to protect Pikachu,"

"Of course! Turtwig might have thought we were trying to do Pikachu harm," Brock said.

"For real?" Dawn asked looking amazed.

"You've still got lots to learn about Pokémon, Dawn," Misty said with a smile on her face.

Dawn put a hand behind her head. "You're right,"

Ash suddenly stood up. "I'll be right back,"

"Where are you going?" Misty demanded.

"To find Pikachu. Once I tell Turtwig the truth then everything will be fine," Ash replied as he raised a fist.

**~What Pokémon Type Is Stronger Than a Water-Type?~**

**[A: Grass-Type] [B: Fire-Type] [C: Ghost-Type]**

Primeape and Geodude were staring at two piles of fruit in front of them. Turtwig just had got finished gathering it up for them.

"**Turtwig**!" Turtwig shouted in delight.

Geodude and Primeape happily picked up the fruit and ran off with it. Pikachu waved goodbye to them. "**Pika**!"

"**Turtwig**!" Turtwig yawned. It curled up in a ball to rest.

"**Pikachu**!" shouted a voice.

Pikachu looked up to see Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Brock approaching them. "**Pika, pi**!"

Turtwing suddenly jumped to its feet and glared at everyone. It was getting ready to attack them.

"We thought we'd find you two here," Dawn said happily.

"It's great how Clara knows Turtwig," Brock says.

Misty nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she knew exactly where Turtwig would be too,"

Ash walked up to Turtwig and Pikachu. Turtwig began rushing towards Ash and did a head butt to his chest. Ash fell to the ground in pain as his hat flew off his head. Dawn, Brock, and Misty gasped and they rushed over to Ash.

"That was some smack…" Ash said in pain as he sat up a little.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked looking concerned.

Turtwig scrapped its foot on the ground getting ready to charge towards Ash again. Pikachu rushed over to Turtwig and tried to explain.

"**Pika! Pika**!"

"**Turtwig! Turtwig! Turtwig**!" Turtwig growled to Pikachu.

Brock was watching in shock. "Wow, Turtwig's not listening to Pikachu at all,"

"I know…some people like that," Dawn said quietly.

Misty picks up Ash's hat that had fallen off of his head. She grasped it firmly in her hands not wanting to let go.

Pikachu angrily shook Turtwig. "**Pika! Pikachu**!"

Turtwig glanced at Pikachu in confusion. "**Twig**?"

"Pikachu's my best friend. See we were only trying to help. Team Rocket they were the ones who took Pikachu and we were trying to stop them," Ash exclaimed.

Turtwig sweat dropped and looked at Pikachu. "**Tur…twig**?"

Pikachu nodded. "**Pika**,"

Turtwig gasped in shock and backed away from everyone. It started bowing its head in shame. "**Turtwig! Turtwig! Turtwig**!"

A smile spread across Brock's face. "Looks like Turtwig is sorry for what happened,"

"A little too sorry…don't you think?" Dawn asked. She felt sorry for Turtwig for it feeling too sorry.

"I guess so…" Misty said quietly. "I feel sorry for it…"

Ash walks over to Turtwig and kneels down beside it. "Don't worry about it, Turtwig," he puts a hand on Turtwig's back. "Hey I'm really grateful to you for saving Pikachu,"

"**Pika! Pika**!" Pikachu smiles.

Turtwig looked up at Ash with tears in its eyes. "**Turt…Turtwig**,"

A wounded Linoone suddenly fell out from a bush. It looked really hurt and beat up.

"A Linoone, but what's wrong?" Ash asked looking surprised.

"A Linoone?" Dawn repeated as she took out her Pokédex. "Let me see,"

The Pokédex began speaking. "Linoone, the rushing Pokémon. When it spots its prey it runs after it in a straight line. Though it runs over 60 miles per hour and is unable to turn,"

"Yeah, this is a great time to take out your Pokédex, Dawn. That Linoone is hurt!" Misty exclaimed as she rushed over to injured Linoone.

"Sorry!" Dawn apologized as she put her Pokédex away.

Ash was holding the Linoone in his arms. "Brock, we've gotta help!"

Brock and Misty knelt down beside the Linoone. Brock held the Linoone's head and stared at it. "This Linoone really smashed into something hard!"

"Oh, is it going to be okay?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Perhaps, but we better hurry," Brock replied.

Ash stood up. "Alright, let's head back to Clara's house quick!"

**~Clara's House~**

Everyone was outside of Clara's house near the garden. They were all sitting at a small round table. Right across from the house there was a big lake where Pokémon could drink water at. Dawn was sitting next to Brock and Clara. Misty was sitting next to Brock and Ash, and Ash was sitting next to Clara and Misty. Brock had the wounded Linoone in his arms. There was small round cup with some green stuff in it. Brock dips his fingers in the cup and puts some of the green stuff on Linoone.

"These herbs are perfect for healing sores and bruises," he said. "You'll be better real soon,"

The Linoone had its eyes closed as if it were sleeping. "**Linoone**!"

"Real soon is right. You sure know your stuff," Dawn said happily.

"You sure do," Clara agreed. "You are quite the Pokémon healer,"

"Don't thank me," Brock looked over at the herb garden. "Those wonderful herbs of yours did the trick,"

Ash nodded. "I'm glad we found Linoone so quick,"

"Who knows what would've happened if that Linoone didn't show up when it did," Misty said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a group of villains. The villains were Team Rocket and they were at the bottom of the lake in a Magickarp submarine. A long telescope like was sticking out above the surface. From the submarine Jessie could see through the telescope at the so called twerps. Jessie, James, and Meowth were all sitting on a long seat together and there were peddles on the seat so they could peddle to move the submarine.

"Interesting, a Team Rocket Turtwig," Jessie said evilly.

"**If that Turtwig had no problems decking us it'll make Turtwig soup out of those dummies**!" Meowth exclaimed.

"With Pikachu and Turtwig the world will be our Cloyster," James said.

"Sailing through the Sinnoh Region soon our legend will be Region!" they sang.

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. pop out of their Pokéballs. "**Wobbuffet**!"

"**Mime, mime**!"

"Let's launch this legend today!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Okay!" James and Meowth shouted.

The submarine began moving through the water.

**~Minutes later~**

Everyone was at the table still. Brock had just got finished whipping up some vegetable soup. There was a big pot on the table now and Dawn just finished putting some soup into her bowl. Everyone else was already eating.

"Mm, anytime you cook something that needs eating you just ask," said Dawn as she smiled at Brock.

"Please, Brock my boy, is there anything you can't do?" Clara asked as she was gobbling up her soup.

Brock grinned at her. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying it. There's lots more so dig in,"

Misty smiled at everyone as she enjoyed her own food. The she remembered that she still had Ash's hat. Ash's hat was on her lap. "Hey, Ash. Here's your hat," she hands Ash his cap.

"Oh," Ash touched his head and realized he wasn't wearing his hat. "Thanks," he takes the hat away from Misty and then puts it on his head. Ash turned to Linoone who was eating some soup on the ground with Pikachu and Turtwig. "Hey, Linoone good food, huh?"

Linoone looks up at Ash. "**Linoone**!" Linoone's bowl of soup was empty now.

Turtwig scooted his food over to Linoone for it to have. Linoone happily began eating Turtwig's food.

Ash smiled down at Turtwig. "You know what? You're nice after all,"

Turtwig nodded with a grin. "**Turtwig**,"

"Well don't let it go to your head," Ash said.

Turtwig tilted its head to the side in confusion. "**Turtwig**?"

"Or mind," Ash said as he pointed at his own head.

Turtwig started to remember when he head butted Ash in the stomach. It looked down sadly feeling ashamed. "**Turtwig**…"

Ash laughed a little. "It was just a little joke," he grabs Linoone's empty bowl. He grabs the spoon out of the pot and puts some food into the bowl. "Hey Turtwig, you need to eat too," he sets the bowl down in front of Turtwig. "Here you go,"

Turtwig happily jumped on Ash's head and started biting him.

"Waaah!" Ash shouted in shock.

Pikachu's eyes widened. "**Pika, pi!"**

"Oh no!" Brock, Dawn, and Misty gasped.

Ash struggled to get Turtwig off of his head. "Turtwig, cut it out! Let go of my head!"

"Turtwig is such a scamp," Clara laughed.

Ash stops struggling and stares at Clara. "Huh?"

"When Turtwig bites you it's a sign that Turtwig really likes you," Clara explained.

"So does Turtwig do that to you too?" Dawn asked.

"Of course," Clara replied. "Come here Turtwig,"

Turtwig stopped biting Ash's head and jumped over to Clara to bite her. Everyone gasped in shock as Turtwig aimed for Clara's face. Clara had put a stick in front of her face so Turtwig would bite the stick instead of her face.

"Amazing," Dawn said in amazement. "That was like a great combination,"

"I'm sure with a little practice you could do the same," Clara giggled.

Misty stood up and walks over to Clara. "Turtwig doesn't have a nice way of showing that it likes someone," Misty said sounding confused.

Turtwig looked at Misty. "**Turt**?"

"Well that's just how Turtwig is. I got used to the biting by the way and I'm sure you will too," Clara said with a smile.

"Yeah right…"

"**Turtwig**!" Turtwig suddenly jumped onto Misty's head and started biting her.

"Ahh, hey ow that hurts! Stop!" Misty shouted as she tried to pull Turtwig off of her.

Everyone began laughing in amusement.

"I always knew Misty was a redhead but a Turtwig head is just too funny!" Ash laughed out loud.

"I'll show you…funny…mister funny guy!" Misty growls as she struggles to pull Turtwig off of her.

Two ropes suddenly came out of nowhere and wrapped around Turtwig and Pikachu. The ropes pulled them away towards the lake.

"**Pika**!" Pikachu yelled.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped as he stood up to his feet.

**~If You Chose Fire-Type Then You Were Right!~**

Pikachu and Turtwig were pulled into a small capsule that was floating in the water. Everyone rushed over to the lake and stopped when they reached the edge. Turtwig and Pikachu were calling for help fearfully.

"Turtwig! Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

A submarine Magickarp suddenly came out from below the water. Team Rocket appears on top of the Magickarp laughing really hard. There was a hatch at the top of the Magickarp where Team Rocket came out of.

"Who in the name of Pokémon are you?" Clara asked sounding scared.

"They're called Team Rocket!" Misty answered in anger.

"Thanks for the introduction, twerp, but we'd like to introduce ourselves!" Jessie shouted.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth agreed.

"Listen is that a voice I hear? James your turn," Jessie says with her eyes closed.

"It speaks to me loud and clear," James said with his eyes also closed.

"On the wind!"

"Passed the stars!"

"**In your ear**!" Meowth shouts.

"Bringing crisis at a breakneck pace," Jessie says with her hands on her hips.

A rose appears in James's hand. "Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"

"A rose by any other names just as sweet,"

"When everything's worse our work is complete,"

"Sweet!" they all shouted.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"**Meowth, that's a name**!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place," Jessie said.

"Team Rocket," James says.

"**In your face**," Meowth says.

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. pops out of their Pokéballs. "**Wobbuffet**!"

"**Mime, mime, mime, mime**!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Dawn shouted.

"Say that's some catch you can't get even fresher than this," James chuckled.

Dawn held up a fist. "Come on! Why don't you give it up?"

Jessie rested her elbow on the Magickarp looking bored. "That hat of yours is too tight otherwise you'd remember when I said what's mine is mine and what's yours is too,"

"**We got two powerful Pokémon stuck in a Pika-boo package**," Meowth said sounding happy with himself.

"**Wobbuffet**!" Wobbuffet shouted.

They all go back inside of the Magickarp submarine. The submarine sinks underwater and began moving away really fast.

"**Pika**!" Pikachu called.

"**Twig**!"

"Pikachu! Turtwig!" Ash yelled as he jumps into the water.

"What are you doing, Ash?" Dawn asked in surprise.

Misty took out a Pokéball. "Go Wooper!"

Wooper pops out of the Pokéball. "**Wooper**!"

"Let's go, Wooper!" Misty shouted as she jumped into the water along with Wooper.

"Wait you guys!" Dawn gasped she held out her hand as if she was reaching for them.

"Come on, get Piplup," Brock said to Dawn.

Dawn nodded. "Right," she takes out a Pokéball. "Piplup, go help them out!" she throws the ball.

Piplup hatches out of the ball. "**Pip! Lup**!" it jumps into the water and swims after Ash and Misty.

"Oh dear. Team Rocket is trying to escape by using the river," Clara said. "Oh this is too shocking to see, children," she begins to fall.

"Clara!" Dawn gasps as she catches Clara before she fell into the water. "What's wrong?"

"Oh dear," Clara whispered. "I'm fine, dear. We should stop them…"

"Right!" Brock and Dawn agreed as they rushed away.

Clara slowly follows after them.

Inside of the Magickarp submarine Team Rocket were pedaling away happily.

"Ah, the sea life," James breathed.

"**Nothing's more fun than stealing the twerp's Pokémon,**" Meowth said as he pedals.

"**Wobbuffet**!" Wobbuffet agreed. "**Wobbu…woobu…"**

Jessie looked out the telescope. She gasps when she sees Ash and Misty swimming after them. "Twerps on screen!"

Ash and Misty were swimming their fastest towards the capsule with Pikachu and Turtwig in it. The submarine was going too fast and they couldn't swim fast enough.

"We'll never make it!" Misty shouted.

"We have to save them!" Ash growled as he struggled to swim faster but his arms and legs were beginning to get weak.

"I know!" Misty yelled as she grabs onto Wooper. "Grab onto me,"

Ash grabs onto Misty without hesitation and so did Piplup.

"Wooper, swim your fastest!" Misty shouted.

"**Woope**r!" Wooper began swimming really fast.

Ash was surprised at how fast Wooper was going when everyone was holding onto it. When they made it to the capsule Misty and Ash grabs onto the capsule firmly. Wooper is breathing heavily now.

Misty takes out a Pokéball. "Thank you, Wooper, we can take it from here," she returns it into its Pokéball.

"We got cha!" Ash exclaimed to Pikachu and Turtwig.

Pikachu and Turtwig are looking scared in the capsule.

Inside the submarine Team Rocket was still pedaling.

"Give it the gas, guys!" Jessie shouted to James and Meowth. "Pedal to the medal!"

They all began pedaling as fast as they could. This caused the capsule with Pikachu and Turtwig to go underwater taking Ash, Misty, and Piplup with them.

"**Pika**!" Pikachu gasped.

Turtwig began head butted the capsule trying to break free.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail quick!" Ash shouted to Pikachu. He quickly covers his mouth when water starts to flow in. Bubbles came out of his mouth.

It is unknown as to how Ash could speak underwater.

Pikachu's tail glowed brightly. It swung its tail hard on the capsule glass. The capsule cracked a little.

"That's it! Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled as he covered his mouth once more.

"**Pikachuuuuuu**!" Pikachu shouted sending electricity from it. The capsule breaks open but Pikachu is still using the Thunderbolt attack making everyone else get electrocuted.

"Ahhhhh!" Misty and Ash yelled.

"**Pipluuup**!"

"**Tuuurtwig**!"

Inside the submarine, Team Rocket was getting electrified as well. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

**~What Kind Of Animal Is Pikachu Supposed To Be?~**

**[A: Rat] [B: Pig] [C: Mouse] [D: Hamster]**

Dawn and Brock were running on the side of the lake trying to find a way to help the others. Clara was lagging behind. She suddenly stopped running and grabs her chest where her heart was. She was breathing heavily.

"Oh, kids…" Clara said weakly.

Dawn and Brock spun around and rushed over to Clara.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked worriedly.

Clara was still holding her chest in pain. "Oh…kids…"

"What's wrong?" Brock asked sounding really concerned.

Clara took in some deep breaths. "Okay…I'm okay kids. Just go on without me,"

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly there was a big explosion in the water. Ash, Misty, and the Pokémon were blasted out of the water. Ash was the first to land on the hard ground. Pikachu landed on Ash's back and bounced off.

"Ah!" Ash shouted in pain.

Then Piplup, then Turtwig, and then…Misty.

"Ah! Ah! AHHH!"

Dawn, Brock, and Clara rushed over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Dawn asks sounding worried.

Misty stood up and dusted herself off. "We're fine. At least I broke my fall on something soft,"

"On me…" Ash said quietly. He was still on the ground on his stomach.

Misty bit her bottom lip. "Oh…sorry about that,"

Brock came over and helped Ash to his feet.

Dawn put her hands on her knees and looked down at Piplup. "You were great, Piplup!"

"Yeah, Piplup, thank you," Ash said then he turns to Turtwig and Pikachu. "And how are you two guys holding up?"

"**Pika**!"

"**Turtwig**!"

"Misty, your Wooper was great. How was it swimming so fast like that?" Ash asked.

"Well, when I caught her I made sure I trained her real hard so it could be the best swimmer," Misty replied smiling. "And I did the same with my Shellos,"

"That's amazing!" Dawn says.

Turtwig looked up into the sky at the sun. "**Turtwig**," the two leaves on its head began to glow and so did Turtwig's whole body.

"What's that?" Dawn asks. She had one of her arms behind her back.

"It's called Synthesis," Clara replied with a grin on her face.

Dawn stared at Turtwig in amazement. "I never heard of it,"

"Synthesis is a move that allows a Pokémon to heal real fast," Brock explained.

Turtwig stops glowing. It looked very strong now. "**Turtwig!**"

"What do you know, it really works!" Dawn said happily.

"Pardon me if I could care less," growled a familiar voice.

Everyone looked over to see Team Rocket on top of their Magickarp submarine. They were hanging out of the top hatch looking exhausted.

"You make me sick! Listen to that twerpish trite!" Jessie growled in anger.

Meowth put up a fist. "**You dweebs think we're gonna let you off easy then think again**!"

James stood up. "We'll lose when I say so!"

Wobbuffet pokes its head out. "**Wobbuffet**!"

Team Rocket jump out of the submarine and landed on the ground across from everyone else.

Ash raised a fist in anger. "Alright, enough is enough!"

"**Pika, pika**!" Pikachu agrees.

"**Turtwig**!" Turtwig shouts.

"More twerp intolerants!" Jessie growls as she takes out a Pokéball. "Go Seviper!"

Seviper hatches out of the Pokéball. "**Seviper**!"

"You too, Carnivine!" James throws a Pokéball.

Carnivine pops out of the Pokéball and immediately bites James's head.

James tried to pull Carnivine off. "Stop it! I like my long hair!"

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered.

"You use Bite, Carnivine, now go!" James commanded.

Seviper and Carnivine rushed towards their opponents. Turtwig ran towards Seviper and head butted it. Seviper falls to the ground in pain from the blow. Turtwig bites onto Carnivine afterwards causing Carnivine to shout out in agony. Jessie and James were shocked to see that their Pokémon were getting beat by one Turtwig.

"No way!" they gasped.

"Yes way!" Dawn shouted in delight.

Turtwig still had Carnivine in its mouth. It spun in a circle and tossed Carnivine towards Team Rocket. Carnivine falls to the ground in pain but stood up quickly.

Meowth jumps onto Wobbuffet's head. "**You and all your dumb team**!"

Jessie was really upset now. She didn't want to get beaten by the so called twerps this time. "Alright, Seviper, use Poison Tail once more!"

James wasn't going to blast off twice in one episode so he calls another attack. "Carnivine, Bite, but their heads and not mine,"

Carnivine and Seviper lunged forward towards Turtwig.

"Okay here they come, go Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu began rushing towards Seviper and Carnivine.

"Alright use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu began glowing in electricity as it ran towards Seviper and Carnivine. "**Pika, pika, pika, pika**!" Pikachu blasted into Seviper and Carnivine. Seviper and Carnivine flew towards Jessie, James, and Meowth causing a big explosion. Team Rocket were blasted off into the sky after that.

"I thought you told them that we weren't going to lose until you said so!" Jessie shouted to James as they were blasting off into the sky.

"**Hey would you quite talking behind my back**?" Meowth said sounding beat.

"Of course not! I said go and those idiots misunderstood!" James hollered.

"We're blasting off again!" they shouted.

**~If You Chose Mouse Then You Were Right!~**

"Alright!" Ash shouted in delight. It was another win against Team Rocket. It always made him happy to see them blast off into the sky.

Pikachu suddenly lands next to Ash. "**Pikachu**!"

Turtwig jumped onto Ash's head and started biting it in joy.

Ash smiled a little. "Hey! Haven't we had enough biting for one today already? I like you too but this is nuts,"

**~Later on that day~**

The heroes were leaving Clara and Turtwig now to continue their Pokémon Journey. The sun was setting. They would've left earlier if it wasn't for Team Rocket. Their whole day was wasted but at least they got to spend some time with Clara and Turtwig.

"Thanks for everything, Clara," Dawn thanked her with a smile.

"You all take care," Clara said gladly.

"And you do the same," Brock told her.

Ash bent over a little to look down at Turtwig. "Take it easy, Turtwig,"

Everyone turned around and started walking down a long path.

Misty waved goodbye to them. "Goodbye!"

Turtwig watched them go looking a little sad.

"Yes I know," Clara said. "You want to go,"

Turtwig's eyes widened as it turned to look at Clara. "**Turtwig**,"

Clara smiled. "Of course. I'll be just fine by myself, you go with them,"

"**Turt**?" Turtwig seemed unsure for a second. Then it nodded before hurrying to catch up with everyone else. When Turtwig made it to them it stopped and blocked their path.

Everyone stops and stares at Turtwig.

"Turtwig?" Ash sounded surprised.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"**Turtwig**!" Turtwig replied.

"Turtwig, wants to go along with you," Clara said as she walked up from behind them.

"Huh?" Ash turns to Clara.

Clara just stood there with a big smile on her face. "You shouldn't be surprised, Turtwig likes you,"

Ash looked at Turtwig again and stared at it for a long moment. He wondered what it would be like to have a Turtwig. It would be great because the Turtwig liked him after all and he liked it. Besides it was a Pokémon Trainers starters Pokémon and Turtwigs aren't easy to find in the wild. Ash smiled down at Turtwig. "Of course you can come along!"

Turtwig stood up on its hind-legs and punched its front feet together. "**Turtwig! Turtwig**!" it seemed that it was ready to fight.

"But first things first, Turtwig wants to battle you," Clara said with that same smile on her face.

"Sure. Sounds good to me!" Ash exclaimed.

"**Pika, pika**!" Pikachu agreed. It was on Ash's shoulder with a smile on its face.

**~In a grassy field~**

Everyone was in a grassy clearing now. Ash was getting ready to battle with Turtwig. Everyone else was standing on the sidelines getting ready to watch. Ash was standing a distance away from Turtwig with Pikachu in front of him.

"Great, Ash is using Pikachu!" Misty exclaimed. "Then Pikachu is sure to win!"

Dawn stared at her with her head tilted to the side. "Are you sure?"

Misty nodded. "Of course. Pikachu is Ash's strongest Pokémon,"

"Oh,"

Turtwig began rushing towards them. "**Wiiiig**!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack let's go!"

Pikachu ran towards Turtwig at full speed. "**Piii**i!" Pikachu smashes into Turtwig's side causing to fall over in pain. "**Ka**!"

Turtwig tumbled onto the ground. "**Turtwig**!" it stood up quickly and came back with Razor Leaf. Razor sharp leaves flew towards Pikachu.

"Quick, dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu jumped out of the way from the Razor Leaf. By time Pikachu landed on the ground Turtwig was rushing towards it. Ash gasped in shock. Turtwig slammed itself against Pikachu. That was something no would expect. Pikachu crashes to the ground.

"What was that?" Dawn asked in shock.

"First Turtwig stops the attack with Razor Leaf and then slams into Pikachu too. That was some strategy," Brock said in amazement.

Pikachu was on the ground now in pain. It had its eyes closed. That blow really knocked the wind out of it.

"Pikachu, get up!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu stood up shakily to its feet. "**Pika**…" Pikachu was really weak but it wasn't giving up yet.

Turtwig was rushing towards Pikachu again.

"I think Turtwig is about to use Bite!" Dawn warned from the sidelines.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu jumped high into the air. Pikachu was sure that Turtwig wouldn't get it up there. But to Pikachu's surprise Turtwig jumped up too and clamped onto Pikachu's tail. Everyone gasps in shock.

"Pikachu shake loose quick!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu angrily tried to shake Turtwig off of it. Turtwig had a good grip on Pikachu's tail with its teeth. They were still in the air spinning in circles. They landed onto the ground and Pikachu started running around dragging Turtwig along with it.

"Oh, that's got to hurt Pikachu's tail…" Misty whispered.

"I know, the poor thing," Dawn said.

Brock smiled over at them. "Come on guys, this is a Pokémon Battle and besides Pikachu's been hurt worse than this,"

Dawn and Misty nodded.

Pikachu was still struggling to get Turtwig off.

_If this keeps up Pikachu's gonna be wiped out._ Ash thought as he gritted his teeth. _What am I gonna do?_ A thought suddenly came to his mind and his attention turned to a nearby tree. "That's it! Pikachu, over there!" Ash shouted as he pointed at the tree.

"**Pika**?" Pikachu looked over at the tree. Then it started running towards it.

"That's it! Now use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Pikachu's tail glowed brightly. Turtwig suddenly look shocked. "**Pikaaaaa**!" Pikachu swung its tail as hard as it could at the tree. "**Pika**!" Turtwig is slammed into the tree.

"**Twig**!" Turtwig yelped in pain as it fell to the ground.

Pikachu landed on the ground. "**Pi**!"

"Let's wrap this up! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"**Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu**!" Pikachu shouted as it used Thunderbolt on Turtwig.

Turtwig is hit with the Thunderbolt. "**Twiiig**!" it shouted in pain.

"Don't you think Ash is taking this a little too far?" Misty asked as she stared the scene.

"Nope," Dawn and Brock answered.

"Right…" Misty sighed.

Ash pulls out a Pokéball. "Alright, go Pokéball!" he throws the Pokéball at Turtwig.

A red light appeared around Turtwig and it was sucked into the Pokéball. The Pokéball began to shake and blink red. Ash and Pikachu watched and waited to see what would happen. The ball is still shaking and blinking red.

"So…that's it?" Dawn asks. "Turtwig's Ash's?"

"We'll find out," Brock replied as he watched the Pokéball.

Clara was just watching with a smile on her face.

The ball finally stops shaking and blinking red. Ash happily rushed over to the Pokéball and picks it up. He raises the ball up in the air. "I just caught a Turtwig!"

Pikachu jumped beside him. "**Pi, Pikachu**!"

"Ash, you did!" Brock exclaimed as everyone was running over to Ash.

"That was great!" Misty said happily.

"Wow, so that's what it's like to catch a Pokémon," Dawn said with a smile. "How cool is that!"

"Promise me you'll take good care of Turtwig, now won't you dear?" Clara asked Ash. "It means a lot,"

Ash nodded. He looked determined. "Right!"

"**Pikachu**!"

_Trainers like this are filled with experiences of helping and being helped and ever learning in the process. Now accompany by a feisty tiny leaf Pokémon, are heroes continue to Jubilife City where Dawn's first contest awaits!_

**To be continued…**

**Does Anyone Mind If I skip a few episodes?**


	6. The IgglyPuffy

**Pokémon Diamond and Pearl**

**Episode 6: The Iggly-Puffy**

**Adventure/Friendship/Romance**

**Chapter Created on: 12/17/2010**

**Last Update: 1/8/2011**

**This chapter is not a real episode. I made this up.**

_After their visit with Clara, we find our heroes traveling in a forest on their way to Jubilife City. _

"I'm starving!" Ash complained as his stomach growled. He was walking slowly behind everyone else who was walking faster ahead of him.

"**Pika**…" Pikachu looked dull and hungry as well as Ash.

"But we just ate!" Misty shouted at him. "How can you be hungry again?"

"Maybe it's because I only had a small meal for breakfast…"

Misty sighed out loud. "That's true…"

Dawn shrugged. "We all did eat small today,"

"Well, I'm not hungry," Misty said with a frown on her face. Her stomach suddenly growls.

"What was that I heard?" Ash asked, grinning. "You sound hungry to me,"

Misty blushed in embarrassment. "Oh…that wasn't my stomach it was Brock's!" she shouted as she pointed at Brock.

"Yeah right," Ash said.

"Why don't we just settle down and eat," Dawn suggested. "Because I'm getting pretty hungry too,"

Brock nodded. "Okay, I'll make a big meal then,"

[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Opening Theme]

_Pokémon, Pokémon_

_It's all about the challenges_

_It's a brand new game and a brand new world_

_New rivals as we fight for survival nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon_

_It's all about the battles, you gotta play smart_

_You gotta move faster behind every win there's a chance to begin again_

_You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master_

_Pokémon, Pokémon It's time for an adventure Diamond and Pearl, we can change the world, Pokémon!_

[End of Theme]

Everyone were in a small grass clearing. Brock was stirring some soup in a big pot with a spoon. There were several baskets next to him with food in them. In the baskets was bread, fruit, and carrots. Misty, Ash, and Dawn were sitting on a long log together with white plastic plates in their hands. Ash was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. His stomach was growling loudly nonstop.

"Ah, come on Brock, I'm starving here!" Ash yelled.

"**Pikachu**!" Pikachu complains. Pikachu also had a plate in its hands ready for food. "**Pika**!"

Brock stirred for a little longer and then he stops. "It's ready," he takes a bowl out of his bag and uses the spoon to put some soup into the bowl. He hands the bowl to Ash afterwards. "There you go,"

"Alright!" Ash began eating his food like crazy.

Brock then served everyone else their food and himself. Everyone was happily enjoying the food now.

"Hmm," Dawn said as she slurped up some of her soup. "This cold soup tastes so good!"

Misty nodded in agreement. "It sure does. What'd you put in it, Brock?"

"My secret recipe," Brock chuckled.

Ash and Pikachu were eating the food nonstop. They ate bread after fruit and then fruit after carrots.

"**Yum**!" Ash kept mumbling as he ate.

"**Pika**!"

"Ash, if you eat all the food there won't be any left for the rest of us," Misty said as she watched Pikachu and Ash.

Ash and Pikachu ignores her as they continue eating.

Dawn sweat drops. "Man, they eat so much,"

Brock and Misty nodded. They suddenly heard a noise in the forest. It sounded like someone or something was crying. Everyone turned in the direction to where they heard the noise.

"Do you guys hear that?" Dawn asks.

"Hm?" Ash looks over in the direction. His mouth was full with bread.

"**Pika**?"

"It sounds like someone is crying," Misty said sorrowfully.

"We should go check it out," Brock says.

Brock, Misty, and Dawn hurry into the forest with Pikachu on their tail. Ash quickly picks up the basket of bread and rushes to catch up with everyone else.

**~What Type Of Pokémon Is Azurill?~**

**[A: Water-Type] [B: Electric-Type] [C: Normal-Type]**

A Wigglytuff was crying her eyes out in a bush. Three Igglybuff's were crying softly beside her. It wasn't long until Brock, Misty, Ash, and Dawn showed up. They gasped when they saw the crying Pokémon.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Dawn asked as she took out her Pokédex.

The Pokédex began speaking. "Igglybuff, the balloon Pokémon. It has a soft and bouncy body. Once it starts bouncing, it becomes impossible to stop,"

Ash also had taken out his Pokédex. "Wigglytuff, the balloon Pokémon. It's fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air,"

"**Wigglytuff! Wigglytuff**!" Wigglytuff cried.

"**Igglybuff**!"

"I wonder what's wrong with them," Brock said.

"Hey Pikachu do you know what's the matter with them?" Ash asks.

Pikachu walked up to the Wigglytuff and Igglybuffs. "**Pikachu? Pika, pika**?"

Wigglytuff began to explain to Pikachu. "**Wigglytuff, Wigglytuff! Tuff**!"

Pikachu nodded a few times and turned to Ash. "**Pika, pika**!" Pikachu moved its arms around trying to explain the Ash. "**Pikachu, pika**,"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "I don't quite understand…but are you trying to say that they lost someone?"

Pikachu nodded and points at one of Igglybuffs. "**Pika**!"

"Hey, I think Pikachu is saying that Wigglytuff lost a baby Igglybuff!" Misty exclaimed. "I think…"

Ash turned to Pikachu. "Is that true, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded rapidly. "**Pika**!"

Misty knelt down beside the crying Pokémon. "Don't worry; we'll help you find the missing Igglybuff,"

Wigglytuff nodded slowly and wipes tears away. "**Wigglytuff**…"

"We should split up and look," Dawn suggested.

Misty stood up to her feet and held up a fist. "Right,"

"Maybe we should split up in twos," Dawn suggested.

"Okay. I'll go with Ash," Misty said with a smile.

"Perhaps we should just go by ourselves. We might find Igglybuff faster," Brock says.

"Okay," Dawn shrugged. "But so I won't be lonely…" she pulled out a Pokéball. "Piplup, come on out!" she throws the ball.

Piplup hatches out of the Pokéball. "**Piplup**,"

"Come on, Piplup, let's go find that missing Igglybuff!" Dawn said excitedly.

Dawn and Piplup began walking off in a far direction.

"Let's go, Pikachu," Ash said with a mouthful of bread. Pikachu hops onto Ash's shoulder.

"**Pika**!"

Ash was suddenly smacked in the head and the basket of bread was snatched out of his hands.

"Stop eating that bread!" Misty shouted as she threw the basket of bread into a tree.

Ash gasped in shock when he saw this. "Nooo!"

Pikachu had warm tears in its eyes. "**Pikachu…**"

"Well, anyway, everyone we'll all meet up here when we find the Igglybuff, got it?" Brock said.

Misty nodded.

Little did they know that they were being watched by villains that call themselves Team Rocket. James, Jessie, and Meowth were hiding in a far off bush watching the so called twerps. Jessie had binoculars in her hands and she was holding them up to her eyes so she could see them closer.

"Seems like the twerps are going to find a missing Igglybuff," Jessie said somewhat evilly.

"Maybe we can find that Igglybuff first before they do," James suggested as he held up his index finger.

Jessie watched as Misty, Brock, and Ash walked their separate ways leaving the Wigglytuff and Igglybuffs alone. "Ah, looks like the twerps are leaving that Wigglytuff and Igglybuffs," Jessie said.

"**We should get them for the boss**!" Meowth exclaimed. He began to fantasize about what would happen when they gave those Pokémon to the boss. "**Just dink about it. When we bring those Pokémon to the boss they'll be a nice pillow for his aching head and he'll say **_'Jessie, James, and Meowth are the best of the best and I'll make them the head of Team Rocket'_**,**"

Jessie put the binoculars down. "That's a great idea, Meowth!"

"Exquisite idea!" James shouted in delight.

Meowth held up a claw. "Now let's go snag those Pokémon!"

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. pop out of their Pokéballs. "**Wobbuffet**!"

"**Mime, mime, mime**!"

**~With Dawn and Piplup~**

Dawn and Piplup were walking through the forest alone together. The forest seemed very peaceful and quiet. There was still no sign of an Igglybuff yet.

"No sign of Igglybuff yet, Piplup," Dawn said as she looked left and right.

Piplup was looking everywhere as well. "**Piplup**,"

"No if I were an Igglybuff where would I be?" Dawn asked as she got onto her knees. She looks into a bush. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" she was suddenly electrified by a wild Pokémon. She didn't get to get a good glimpse of the Pokémon but she knew it wasn't Igglybuff. Dawn fell onto her back in smoke. "Not there…"

"**Piplup**!" Piplup gasped in shock.

**~With Brock~**

Brock was walking through the forest alone. The forest had a lot of trees around so it looked like it was getting dark from the trees covering the sun in the sky. He had his hands firmly on his backpack straps and he was looking around left and right.

"Igglybuff! Where are you?" Brock called. He suddenly sees something small and pink run into some far bushes. "Hey, what's that?" he began to rush towards the bushes. When he got there he looked through the bushes. "Hello? Igglybuff?"

"**Cherubi**?"

Brock realizes that the Pokémon was only a Cherubi. Brock let out a low sigh. It was going to be very hard to find Igglybuff in this forest.

**~Misty~**

Misty was walking through the forest alone looking for Igglybuff. Eevee was walking beside Misty.

"Where could Igglybuff be, Eevee?" Misty asked as she looked down at Eevee.

Eevee looks up at Misty. "**Eevee**?"

Misty shrugged. "How would you know anyway? Can I let you in on a little secret, Eevee?"

Eevee nodded and smiled. "**Eeve**!"

"Well…I'm really happy that I'm traveling with Ash again…and Brock of course. Ash the most…I mean it's great to just be around him again. He hasn't changed a bit since the last time I saw him," Misty said. "Sometimes I think he doesn't notice me…"

"**Eevee**," Eevee rubbed her head against Misty's leg.

Misty smiled and rubbed Eevee's head.

"**Igglybuff! Igglybuff**!" a sweet little voice said.

Misty and Eevee looked towards a tree to see Igglybuff. Igglybuff was standing there looking around happily.

"It's Igglybuff!" Misty exclaimed joyfully. "Come here, little Iigglybuff…" Misty slowly approaches the Igglybuff.

Igglybuff clapped its tiny little hands happily and began bouncing away really fast. Misty's eyes widened at how fast the Igglybuff was moving. She did know that Igglybuff can bounce pretty fast and when it does it becomes impossible to stop.

"Well we have to try!" Misty said as she ran after the Igglybuff. Eevee ran after the Igglybuff as well.

**~If You Chose Normal-Type Then You Were Right!~**

Ash was walking back to the spot where the Wigglytuff and Igglybuffs were with Pikachu. They couldn't find the Igglybuff and decided to go back to see if anyone else had found the Igglybuff. Ash and Pikachu stops walking when they made it to the spot. They looked around when they didn't see the Wigglytuff and Igglybuff.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Pikachu?" Ash asks.

Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder. "**Pika**,"

Ash looks up in a tree where Misty had supposedly threw the basket of bread at. The basket was still up in the tree so this had to be the right place. "But where are Wigglytuff and the Igglybuffs?"

"**Pikachu**…" Pikachu was as clueless as him.

"Hey Ash!" a voice called.

Ash turns around to see Dawn and Brock running towards him.

"Did you find Igglybuff?" Dawn asked.

"No," Ash replies when Dawn and Brock stops in front of him. "Have you?"

Dawn shook her head. Her eyes widened when she didn't see Wigglytuff and the rest of the Igglybuff. "Where's they'd go?"

Ash shrugs. "I was going to ask you the same thing,"

Brock put a hand under his chin. "You don't think they went off to look for Igglybuff themselves?"

"We should go look for them!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Wait. What about Misty? What if she found Igglybuff already?" Ash asked. "And what if Wigglytuff and the rest of the Igglybuff went with her?"

Dawn thought for a moment. He did have a point. It would be best if they waited for Misty to come back. "Oh then I guess we should stay here until she comes back,"

"Y-eah, but maybe it would be best if one of us stayed here and then the two of us should go and look for Misty," Brock suggested.

Dawn nodded. "Right, I'll stay here with Piplup,"

There was suddenly a gust of wind that blew their way. They looked up to see a giant machine with wings hovering down towards them.

"Look out!" Brock yelled as he ran out of the way. Dawn and Ash ran after him. The machine lands on the ground with a thud. The giant robot machine was gray and it had arms and legs. There was a big window on it where you can see Team Rocket inside sitting on seats.

"What is that?" Dawn gasped.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" Jessie asked from the inside of the machine.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!" James says rather joyfully.

From the sound of that they could tell that Team Rocket was saying their motto…again.

"On the wind!"

"Passed the stars!"

"In your ear!" Meowth shouted.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

James flicks his hair. "Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"

A rose appears in Jessie's hand. "A rose by any other names just as sweet,"

"When everything's worse our work is complete,"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

Jessie points at Ash, Dawn, and Brock. "Putting the do-gooders in their place,"

"Team Rocket!" James yelled.

"We're in your face!" they all shouted.

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. pop out of their Pokéballs.

"**Wobbuffet**!"

"**Mime, mime**!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock shouted in anger.

"They always say that," James said. "I already said Team Rocket once,"

Jessie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, after we just went through our whole motto,"

"Twerps are twerps, who needs 'em?" Meowth said as he pressed a red button. A door opens on the robot machines belly and inside shows Wigglytuff and all the Igglybuffs trapped in a large net.

"**Wigglytuff**!" Wigglytuff called.

"**Igglybuff! Igglybuff**!" all of the Igglybuffs cried.

"Give back all those Pokémon or you'll be sorry!" Dawn shouted in anger.

"Sorry?" Jessie growled. "You're the one who will be sorry, twerpette!" Jessie started moving an analog stick around really fast.

The arm on the robot started swinging at Dawn. Dawn was knocked to the ground when the hand hit her in the head.

"Ow!"

"Dawn, are you okay?" Brock asks as he helps Dawn to her feet.

Dawn held her head. "That hurt…"

Jessie was laughing really hard. "That's what you get, twerpette!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and uses Thunderbolt on the giant machine.

**~Misty~**

Igglybuff was quickly walking on some rocks at the edge of a big waterfall. "**Iggly, Iggly, Igglybuff**," Igglybuff sung softly as it walked along. It had bounced a long way all the way to a waterfall. Misty was slowly following the Igglybuff. She had to keep her pace steady or she would fall. Misty had put Eevee back into its Pokéball so it wouldn't fall into the water.

"Igglybuff, please stop," Misty pleaded as she was now on her knees crawling after Igglybuff.

Igglybuff kept walking on. "**Iggly**,"

The rocks Misty was crawling on was beginning to get slippery. If Igglybuff slips and falls she would have to jump in and save it. Misty wondered where everyone else was. They were probably still looking for Igglybuff.

"**Igglybuff**," Igglybuff suddenly stops in its tracks.

Misty smiled. "I've got you know…" when she crawled close enough to grab Igglybuff, it had already jumped into the water. "Oh no!" just as she thought before. Misty quickly took out two Pokéballs. "Wooper, Shellos help Igglybuff!" she throws the balls.

Wooper and Shellos hatch out of the Pokéballs.

"**Wooper**!"

Shellos makes a strange noise.

Wooper and Shellos jump into the water to save Igglybuff including Misty. The water was fierce. Igglybuff was getting pulled away very quickly. From the way the water was going it made Misty swim faster but of course Wooper and Shellos were swimming faster than her.

"**Igglybuff! Igglybuff**!" Igglybuff cried as it was struggling to stay above the water. Every now and then Igglybuff would sink into the water and then come back up.

Wooper and Shellos made it Igglybuff and grabs hold of it. Soon after Misty makes it to them and grabs onto Wooper. Igglybuff is in her arms now.

"Let's go back to shore!" Misty shouted as water splashes into her face.

The water was too fierce. It was hard for the Pokémon to get to shore. Water kept splashing about and onto the Pokémon. It was getting harder and harder to swim. Misty was beginning to get heavy. Any second she would sink in. They had to get to shore right away because the big drop was up ahead.

"Oh no!" Misty gasped as she looked at the big drop. Her heart was pounding now. They weren't going to make it. Misty looks down at Igglybuff in her arms. Igglybuff was coughing up water and was slowly closing its eyes. "Igglybuff!" Then they were taken down the river. They were falling down the waterfall. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Misty screams. Everything goes black.

**~What Are The Starters Pokémon In The Johto Region?~**

**[A: Bulbasaur, Squrtle, and Charmander] [B: Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic] [C: Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil]**

"Wake up, Misty," whispers a soft yet familiar voice.

"What…" Misty opens her eyes very slowly. Someone was looming over her. She couldn't see very well because it was real blurry. "What…? Who are you?" Misty whispered as she tries to blink the blurry away.

"Guess,"

Misty shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Who was this person? And where were Igglybuff and Wooper…and Shellos? Misty rubs her eyes and then opens them. It was still pretty blurry. She stares at the person over her. She could only make out a hat and his brown eyes. Now Misty new who it was. "Ash…?"

"Yup," Ash said with what looked like a smile. "You're Pokémon saved you from drowning,"

Misty looks around for her Pokémon. She couldn't see them. "Where are they?"

"They're here. You're Pokémon are all here, Misty," Ash replied.

Misty rubs her eyes furiously. She was getting upset because it was still blurry around. "Why can't I see…?"

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see in a few seconds," Ash told her, whiling nodding. "I have to go,"

"But where are you going?" Misty didn't want him to leave yet. She wanted him to stay with her. She saw that Ash had stood up.

"To save them!" Ash exclaimed as he disappeared from sight.

"Wait!" water comes out of nowhere and splashes into her face. Misty shuts her eyes.

"**Wooper**!" Wooper was shooting water from its mouth in Misty's face. Then stops when it sees that she is awake.

Misty eyes are opened wide now. It wasn't blurry anymore. Her Pokémon were all here just as Ash said and so was Igglybuff. Igglybuff was sitting on Misty's stomach, clapping its hands happily. "**Igglybuff**!"

Misty smiles at Igglybuff. She was glad that everyone was okay now. But where did Ash go? Was she dreaming of him…? Misty shook her head. It seemed so real. "What a dream…" She grabs Igglybuff and gets to her knees still holding Igglybuff. "You can't be getting yourself into danger like that, okay?" she said in a motherly like tone.

Igglybuff happily claps its hands and jumps up and hugs Misty. "**Igglybuff**!"

Misty laughed and returns the hug. "I like you too, Igglybuff," Misty suddenly sees thunder blast into the sky. "That might have been Pikachu! Let's go!" She stood up with Igglybuff in her arms and starts running to where she saw the thunder. Wooper and Shellos follows her.

**~Team Rocket~**

Team Rocket and the whole machine was getting electrified by Pikachu's powerful Thunderbolt.

"Pikachu, use it again!" Ash commanded.

"Wait, Ash!" Dawn shouted.

Ash looks at Dawn. "Huh? What's the matter?"

"Wigglytuff and the Igglybuff are also getting hurt from the Thunderbolt," Dawn said.

"Oh…right," Ash said stupidly.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Team Rocket laughed.

"**There's nothing you can do now so just give us that Pikachu**!" Meowth shouted evilly.

Ash pulls out a Pokéball. "Oh yes there is! Starly, I choose you!" he throws the ball.

Starly hatches out. "**Starly**!"

"Starly go open that net!"

"**Starly**!" Starly flew over to the net and started chipping the net with its beak.

"**Stop that Starly**!" Meowth hissed.

"Okay!" James moved an analog stick around.

The arm on the machine moved towards its belly trying to reach and grab Starly. Starly kept flying out of the way so the hand wouldn't grab it.

"Do something, James!" Jessie yelled.

"I'm trying!"

Misty suddenly came out from in the forest with Igglybuff still in her arms. "You guys! What's going on?"

"Misty!" Brock exclaimed.

"You found the Igglybuff," Dawn said in surprise.

Misty nodded and frowns. "I can see Team Rocket is up to no good again,"

Starly finally had got the net open and the Pokémon were free to get out. Wigglytuff and the Igglybuff happily bounced off of the machine. Starly flies back over to Ash and lands on his shoulder. Team Rocket were looking shocked now.

"Now we've got them," Brock said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

"Wooper, Shellos, use Watergun!"

All the Pokémon used their attacks on Team Rocket's machine. Their attacks all together made a powerful attack. The machine explodes into a million pieces. Team Rocket is afterwards blasted off into the sky from the explosion. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Hurray!" everyone cheered in delight.

**~If You Chose Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil You Were Right!~**

Everyone had taken the Wigglytuff and Igglybuff back to their home. The sun was setting now. Wigglytuff was really happy now that it got back its baby Igglybuff. It was holding Igglybuff in its arms now.

"**Wigglytuff**!" Wigglytuff exclaimed happily as it hugs Igglybuff.

"I bet you're really happy now, aren't you?" Ash asks the Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff grins. "**Wiggly**!"

Ash chuckles.

Everyone was all standing on a dirt path getting ready to continue their journey. They had a lot of fun today, looking for Igglybuff and sending Team Rocket into the sky.

Misty leans over towards Igglybuff and puts her hands on her knees for support. "Now you be good, okay Igglybuff? Don't get yourself into anymore trouble,"

Igglybuff nodded. It had tears in its eyes. "**Iggly**…"

Misty smiled at Igglybuff. They were going to meet again one day. Someday they will. Once everyone began to walk away Igglybuff struggled to get out of Wigglytuff's grasp. Igglybuff cried as it reached out its arms.

Wigglytuff let go of Igglybuff in confusion. "**Wigglytuff**?"

"**Igglybuff! Igglybuff**!" Igglybuff said to its mother, Wigglytuff.

Igglybuff was trying to tell Wigglytuff that it wanted to go with them. Wigglytuff stared at Igglybuff for a long moment before slowly nodding. Igglybuff has sparkles in its as it smiles at its mother. Then after a few seconds Igglybuff began bouncing towards Misty and them.

"**Igglybuff**!" Igglybuff called.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Igglybuff.

"Igglybuff?" Misty was confused. She catches Igglybuff when it jumps into her arms. Misty stared at Igglybuff.

"Looks like Igglybuff wants to come along with you, Misty," Dawn said with a smile.

"Is that true, Igglybuff?" Misty asked.

Igglybuff nodded. "**Iggly!**"

Misty grinned and gave Igglybuff a great big hug. "That's great! I think I'll call you Puff Ball!"

"**Iggly**?"

"Puff Ball? More like Gum Ball to me," Ash mumbled. Then he was knocked upside the head by Misty.

"Puff Ball isn't a good name anyway," Misty admitted. "I'll call you…um…Puffy! Yeah Puffy!"

"**Igglybuff**!" Igglybuff cheered.

"I like that name," Dawn said happily.

Brock nodded in agreement.

"Can you say Puffy, Igglybuff?" Misty asked to Igglybuff.

"**Iggly…buff**?"

"P-u-ffy…" Misty tried to say it slow so Igglybuff would understand.

"**Igglybuff? Buff?**

Misty just hugged Igglybuff. "Don't worry you'll get it sooner or later, Puffy!"

"**Igglybuff! Igglybuff!" **Igglybuff said in cheerfulness.

_What a Igglybuff, what a Puffy. Puffy is a Pokémon that Misty will never let go. Now our heroes continue their journey to Jubilife City._

**To be continued…**

**Everyone, I decided not to skip episodes. The next chapter is when Paul and Ash have their battle.**

[Pokémon Orange Islands Ending Theme]

So you wanna be a master

Pokémon

Do you have the skills to be, number one

I wanna take the ultimate step of the courage to be born

To risk it all and not forget the lessons that I hold

I wanna go where no one's been far beyond the crowd, yeah

To know the way to take command, use the power that's in my hand

We all live in a Pokémon world, Pokémon

I wanna be the greatest master of them all (Greatest master)

We all live in a Pokémon world, Pokémon

I put myself to the test to be better than all the rest

So you wanna be a master

Pokémon

Do you have the skills to be, number one

We all live in a Pokémon world, Pokémon

I wanna be the greatest master of them all

Pokémon!

[End Of Theme]


End file.
